Gift for friends
by Crazzy Lucky Rin
Summary: Hibari tersenyum mendengarkan irama jantung dalam tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak terasa asing seakan jantung itu memang miliknya sendiri. Ah...ini memang miliknya... Lirina adalah adiknya yang berarti apapun milik anak itu adalah miliknya juga./'Pada akhirnya, kau tetap kembali padaku apapun alasannya.'/OOC, OC, DISLIKE? DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Eddreine : yapi-yapi, yapapai! (?) aku jadi terus kepkiran membuat cerita tentang Lirina dan Hibari, tapi bentuknya berbeda. Kali ini ngak nyangkut ke ala mafia alnya mereka masih icil-icil!

Komentator : Jadi, ini request kedua temenmu itu?

Eddreine : Bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi aku memang berniat membuat cerita tentang Hibari dan Lirina. Sifat dan Kebiasaan mereka masih nga berubah, hanya saja sekarang versi anak-anak.

Komentator : wew, keduanya pasti bakal ricuh.

Eddreine ; so pasti. Just cekidot!

.

.

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong to Eddreine**

**Rated : K+ till T+**

**Gender : Friends/ humor/ familly**

.

.

.

"HEIIII! JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" Seorang anak perempuan bermbut hitam panjang, bertubuh mungil menghampiri kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang memukuli seorang anak laki-laki berabut hitam.

"Ah, dia lagi. Ayo pergi saja. Nanti anak cerewet ini melapor pada guru dan orangtuanya." Dengan nada kesal, yang bertubuh paling besar mengajak semua teman-temannya pergi.

"Dasar! Selalu saja main kroyok! Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak usah ikut campur!" Anak laki-laki itu menepis tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Bukannya berterima kasih malah membentak. Kenapa kau tak membalas mereka, paling tidak teriak minta tolong."

"Aku ini kuat! Kalau bukan karena anak anjing ini, sudah ku-kamikorosu mereka!"

"Sok kuat, padahal kau selalu babak belur. Kita bawa anak anjing ini ke rumahku. Biar diobati oleh ibuku."

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"Hei Kyouya. Lagi-lagi kau berkelahi dengan anak-anak nakal itu ya?" Anak perempuan berambut panjang itu menatap Hibari yang sedang tiduran di atap sekolah. Beberapa bagian tubuh hibari tampak lebam dan diberi plester luka.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan ganggu aku!" Hibari Kyouya tak meliriknya, kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"Menang atau kalah?" Anak permpuan itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan sikap dingin itu.

"Tentu saja aku menang."

"Nga mutu. Kalau babak belur begini sama saja. Harusnya kau bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa terluka."

"Jangan sok mengguruiku, kau seperti para herbivora itu saja!"

"Aku tak begitu suka makan sayur jadi jangan panggil aku herbivora."

"Tsk, kau ini berisik. Kamikorosu!"

"Memangnya kau vampire atau hewan buas? Main gigit." Kedua alis Hibari terangkat, dia kehilangan minat tidur siangnya karena anak perempuan ini. Apa lagi sejak tadi anak ini terus saja menanyainya dan menjawab semua kata-katanya dengan nada yang setengah bercanda.

"Aku adalah Karnivora. Yang tertinggi dalam piramida makanan!"

"Berarti kau bukan manusia? Setahuku manusia masuk golongan Omnivora." Lagi-lagi sebuah perempatan bertambah di kepala Hibari, namun juga membuatnya bingung untuk menjawab.

"Pokoknya aku adalah yang terkuat!" Jawabnya gusar.

"Melebihi Omnivora?"

"Tentu saja!"

"..."

"Sudah selesai tanya jawabnya? Tinggalkan aku!"

"Kyouya payah. Sama sekali tak bisa diajak ngobrol." Bukannya pergi anak perempuan itu malah ikut tiduran di sebelahnya.

"Huh!" Hibari menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang tertiup angin ke wajahnya.

"Kyouya." Perlahan anak itu tengkurap dan bertopang dagu di samping Hibari.

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku tak ada kau bagaimana?"

"Tak ada yang berubah walau kau tak ada."

"Tapi kau pasti tak punya teman. Semua anak selalu menjauhimu kan?"

"Aku tak butuh teman!"

"Terus aku bukan temanmu?"

"Bukan."

"Jahat!" Pipi anak itu menggembung kesal.

"Jangan bersikap seperti perempuan."

"Aku kan memang perempuan."

"Hermaprodit. Tak ada perempuan normal yang berani mendekatiku."

"Apa aku perlu buka baju untuk membuktikan kalau aku perempuan?"

"Dasar gila!"

"Aku masih waras!"

"Makhluk lemah sebaiknya menjaga jarak dari para predator."

"Kalau allien?"

"Tsk! Aku tak bicara tentang film horor!" Jika Hibari adalah gunung berapi aktif, pastilah di sudah meletus beberapa kali karena anak perempuan itu terasa begitu mengganggunya.

"Huh! Kau ini memang sangat sulit diajak bicara!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Bergabung dengan teman-temanmu!"

"Aku tak punya teman selain kamu. Semua anak juga menjauhiku sejak aku menghajar anak-anak yang membullyku!" Hibari melirik anak perempuan itu, mata mereka bertemu. Kelabu bertemu coklat tua, sama-sama menatap langsung ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Tapi kalau Kyouya keberatan aku jadi temanmu, aku akan menjauh. Sendirian juga tak buruk."

"Hm..." Hibari duduk bersila, anak perempuan itu pun ikut duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Mau kembali ke kelas?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang malas."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh disini bersamamu kan?"

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau bolos?" Biasanya anak perempuan ini selalu rajin ikut pelajaran meski terkadang di kelas dia akan diganggu oleh semua anak di kelas saat guru sedang lengah.

"Kembali ke kelas pun percuma. Saat kembali ke kelas setelah pelajaran olah raga, semua buku pelajaranku dirobek dan dicorat-coret. Aku mau pakai apa? Kau tahu kan, mereka takkan sudi berbagi denganku."

"..."

"Kyouya?"

"Seharusnya kau ini masuk saja seperti anak normal."

"Maksudmu jadi anak kelas 2 SD seperti anak seumuranku? Nga mau!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara dengan apa yang kau sebut hantu atau apalah itu."

"Mereka selalu mendatangiku, mana mungkin aku mengacuhkan jika mereka terus menggangguku."

"Huh..." Hibari mendesah pendek. Anak perempuan ini, teman sekelasnya. 4 tahun di bawahnya, selalu bersikap aneh seperti berbicara dengan seseorang padahal di sana tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, keduanya masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Saling tatap satu sama lain. "Lirina, kita ke kelas."

"Tapi..." Anak itu masih menatap Hibari yang sudah ada di pintu atap.

"Aku akan pinjamkan bukuku, tak masalah kan?"

"Terimakasih! Kyouya baik deh!" Anak itu bersorak, segera menyusul Hibari ke kelas.

.

Saat keduanya masuk bersama, seluruh isi kelas jadi hening. Hibari menatap tajam anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

"Pindah!" Perintahnya singkat. Anak laki-laki itu segera bangun dan memeluk tasnya sambil gemetaran. "Hei, kau kesini!"

"He? Kukira kau akan..."

"Cepat kemari atau kamikorosu!" Bentaknya tak sabaran.

"Baiklah..."

"Kau duduk di tempatnya!" Perintah Hibari pada anak tadi. Lirina tak sempat memprotes Hibari karena guru sudah masuk kekelas. Sang guru sempat bertanya kenapa mereka bisa duduk berdua, namun Hibari memberikan tatapan dengan aura membunuh sehingga guru itu tak bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

"Kau akan membuatku makin dibenci. Harusnya kau berikan saja bukumu dan kembali tidur di atap." Kata Lirina setengah berbisik saat akan bersiap pulang. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam seisi kelas padanya.

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa." Hibari masih tampak malas untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala, ia menguap dengan malas.

"Karnivora menyebalkan!"

"Hermaprodit lemah."

"Aku sudah sabuk hijau karate, jadi jangan sebut aku lemah!" Bentak Lirina. Lagi-lagi aura membunuh berputar di sekitar keduanya. Anak-anak yang menatap Lirina mendapat deathglare dari Hibari sehingga mereka memilih segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Masih hijau? Aku biru."

"Aku pasti dapat sabuk hitam ujian kali ini! Aku takkan kalah dari Kyouya!" Lirina mengeluarkan sebuah tas jinjing lumayan besar dari lokernya, kotak bekal yang sepertinya cukup berat. Dia juga mengeluarkan tas lain yang berisi seragam karate dan kendo miliknya.

"Coba saja, kau ini anak kecil yang sangat sombong." Hibari meraih kotak bekal itu saat Lirina akan membawanya sekaligus.

"Kau sendiri? Masih kecil sudah jadi preman! Berantem tiap hari!"

.

Keduanya meninggalan kelas dengan saling melempar ejekan dan kata-kata khas anak-anak yang sedang adu mulut. Berdua mereka menuju ke sebuah dojo yang menjadi tempat mereka berlatih beladiri kendo dan karate.

.

"Ah, kali ini kalian datang bersama ya?" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik tersenyum saat keduanya memasuki dojo. Dia adalah anak pemilik dojo, Yamamoto takeshi.

"Iya, tadi dia tumben mau ikut pelajaran."

"Huh." Hibari tak memperdulikan keduanya dan meraih seragamnya karatenya dari dalam tas.

"Mana paman Tsuyoshi?"

"Hari ini sedang ramai, jadi kita diminta latihan sendiri. Nanti Lussuria dan Squalo datang kok, biar tak ada ayah, kita masih bisa latihan."

"Oh..., kita makan dulu yuk? Nanti kubantu membersihkan dojo."

"Wah! Kau bawa bekal banyak sekali!"

"Kakak dan Kikyo-san menyuruhku membaginya bersama kalian. Kyouya, kau juga dapat bagian. Ada hamburger dan sandwich tuna mayonaise juga lho!" Hibari langsung duduk di sebelah Yamamoto saat mendengar kata 'hamburger'. Kedua anak itu tertawa melihat Hibari yang tadi kelihatan ogah-ogahan kini menatap semua isi bekal dengan penuh minat.

.

.

.

"VROOOOIIII! Jaga konsentrasi kalian! Pukul lawan tanpa ragu!"

"Mou, Squ-chan. Ini hanya latihan, jangan sampai melukai teman kalian ya!"

"Kau akan kuhabisi kali ini!"

"Huh, anak kecil yang sok!" Hibari tersenyum sinis pada Lirina yang kini menatapnya dengan pose siaga. Keduanya maju bersamaan, saling adu pukulan dan tendangan.

"Ah, ada kucing lucu!" Teriak Lirina saat melihat seekor kucing belang memasuki pintu dojo.

.

Hibari menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Lirina. Melihat Hibari tak fokus, anak itu menyerang-tepatnya melompat untuk menendang. Namun Hibari segera menyadarinya dan menendangnya lebih dulu di perut. Alhasil anak perempuan yang lebih kecil darinya itu terlempar menubruk Gokudera yang sedang berlatih bersama Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Yamamoto. Lirina mendarat di atas tubuh Gokudera, meringgis kesakitan karena tendangan tadi lumayan keras.

.

"KYAAAA! Lirina-cha~n! Kau baik-baik saja!" Lussuria segera menghampiri kedua anak didiknya.

"VOI! Bocah, harusnya tak perlu sekeras itu padanya!"

"Huh!" Hibari cuek saja.

"Maafkan aku Hayato-chan!" Lirina segera bangun saat menyadari Gokudera menjadi korban sekaligus penyelamatnya dari serangan Hibari yang bisa saja membuatnya terlempar lebih jauh jika tak menubruk anak berambut silver itu.

"Che, kalian ini lihat-lihat jika mau bertarung! Kalau Tsuna sampai kena bagaimana?" Bentaknya pada Lirina dan Hibari. Lirina sudah pasang pose sujud sementara Hibari asyik menghabiskan minuman yang dibawa Lirina. "Oi, minumanmu dihabiskan tuh!"

"HAH? KYOUYA!" Kedua anak itu kembali melanjutkan pertengkarannya, tentu kali ini bukan hanya adu mulut.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? GAJE kah? Tapi sungguh ini aku buat dengan ide yang entah dari mana munculnya tanpa di undang. Jika suka, akan kubuat next chapternya. Jika tidak ya, biarin aja segini.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~ R & R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New characther belong to Eddreine**

**Rating K till T+ but maybe will have a little violent scene**.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, seharusnya sepi tapi entah kenapa ada suara0suara benturan, teriakan, ataupun suara gaduh lain. Seorang anak laki-laki tampak melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang mungkin? Akhirnya dia tersenyum saat mendapati apa yang dicarinya ada di halaman belakang.

.

"Rin-chan, Hibari!" Yamamoto Takeshi berlari kecil menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang dalam pose siaga alias siap menyerang. Salah satu dari kedua orang itu dikenal sebagai penguasa sekolah. Siapa lagi yang jadi penguasa sekolah jika tak lain dan tak bukan Hibari Kyouya? Padahal baru kelas satu. Namun ada yang beda dari mereka bertiga ya? Oh iya, Lirina dan Kyouya pake seragam sementara Yamamoto pake baju bebas.

.

Yap, sejak sebulan lalu mereka sudah resmi jadi murid SMP. Sementara Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Kyoko masih kelas 5 SD. Keseharian Lirina dan Kyouya tak berubah, masih berantem tiap hari. Yang berubah adalah Lirina, rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki, ia berhasil meminta (paksa) kepala sekolah mengijinkannya menggunakan seragam siswa laki-laki. Jejerkan saja dia dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, pasti tak kalah cute deh! *di hajar Lirina*

.

Lirina mengacuhkan Hibari yang juga sudah hilang minat bertarung saat melihat mantan juniornya di SD.

.

"Hermaprodit, jangan lupa datang ke ruangan OSIS setelah jam pelajaran terakhir." kata Hibari sambil lalu yang di jawab ayunan tangan dari Lirina. "Aku punya tugas untukmu."

"Kau sudah pulang, Take-chi?"

"Ahahahaha, SD dan SMP kan beda jamnya. Aku di minta ayah memberitahu kalian, hari ini tak ada latihan. Kami mau pergi ke makam ibu."

"Oh, baiklah. Jam berapa kau pergi?"

"Jam 3. Kalian mungkin tak bisa ikut tahun ini."

"Yeah, karena si skylark itu memaksaku masuk OSIS agar bisa memanfaatkanku. Hebat banget membuat ketua OSIS sebelumnya dengan sukarela menyerahkan jabatan pada anak kelas satu." Lirina menggerutu tak karuan.

"Ahahahaha, kapan kalian bakal akur sih?"

"Kami akur kok."

"Mana bisa di bilang akur kalau seperti ini tiap hari."

"Terus? Maunya gimana?" Yamamoto hanya angkat bahu.

"Ke kantin yuk, aku kan sedang jam bebas. Sedang buru-buru?" Yamamoto menggeleng pelan, mereka berjalan beriringan ke kantin sekolah. Lirina mengambil dompetnya untuk membeli minuman. "Kau mau apa?"

"Susu."

Lirina menekan tombol di untuk susu fullcream dingin 2 kali lalu memberikan salah satunya untuk Yamamoto. "Ini kan cara kami berinteraksi. Tsuna dan Hayato gimana kabarnya?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Hm..." Keduanya duduk di salah satu meja dekat mesin penjual, menyeruput susu kotak dingin. "Kenapa sih di tak lompat kelas saja? Hayato-chan payah."

"Dia terlalu 'mencintai' Tsuna, sih..."

"Hm..." Lirina tersenyum tipis. Bukan Gokudera namanya jika sehari saja tak bilang 'apapun untukmu' ke Tsuna. "Jenius sekaligus idiot. Konyol aku pernah kagum padanya." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ahahahahaha!" Kedua alis Lirina terangkat karena tak menyadari apa penyebab sahabatnya tertawa sampai tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Keseringan ketawa ntar dikira gila..."

"Jahatnya, masa aku dibilang gila?"

"Ketawa terus."

"Kau itu lucu. Padahal masih kecil, kenapa memaksakan diri lompat kelas? Dan sekarang, penampilanmu seperti anak laki-laki."

"Bosan. Kau tahu kan keadaanku di SD dulu seperti apa? Penampilan ini membuatku nyaman."

"Memang sih semua terserah dirimu. Aku pulang sekarang ya? Masih ada yang harus kubeli."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya." Yamamoto membalasnya dengan senyum. Dengan semangat anak itu lari keluar kantin, meninggalkan Lirina yang menatapnya hingga menghilang dari balik gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

Lirina berbalik menuju kelasnya setelah menghabiskan susunya lalu membeli satu lagi dengan rasa sereal. Beberapa anak perempuan yang juga kelas satu mendekati Lirina, dengan wajah tersipu-sipu mereka masing-masing menyerahkan bungkus kue. Beberappa senior laki-laki maupun sangkatannya enggodanya sambil lalu yang hanya di tanggapi senyyum kecil darinya.

.

"Silahkan!"

"Kami membuatnya saat praktek tadi!"

"Rin-kun, tolong dimakan ya!" Kata mereka dengan penuh harap.

"Wah, terimakasih, aku memang suka kue." Anak itu tersenyum manis, sukses membuat ketiga gadis tadi makin memerah dan kabur dengan menahan diri, takut mimisan di depan Lirina.

.

Itulah perubahan Lirina yang lain, dia menjadi disukai anak perempuan. Padahal mereka tahu Lirina juga perempuan, namun tetap saja memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'kun'. Anak-anak yang dulu satu SD dan pernah membullynya juga satu sekolah, namun si mungil itu telah membuat mereka tutup mulut dengan cara kejam.

.

Sekejam apa? Dengan mengancam akan membeberkan foto mereka saat menganiayanya ke polisi dan sekolah, menyelidiki hal-hal lain yang menjadi aib mereka (termasuk kebiasaan buruk mereka, mencuri buku harian mereka) serta ia memanas-manasi mereka di depan umum agar menyerangnya lalu berwajah ala angel & innocent agar orang-orang membelanya. Semua itu cukup membuat setiap anak yang kenal dengannya membuat catatan besar warna merah di kepalanya 'jangan berurusan dengan yang bernama Lirina'. Kalau dari mana dia belajar semua itu, maka tanyalah pada siapa yang paling sering bersamanya selama ini walau yang bersangkutan tak pernah menunjukkan caranya menjadi predator maupun karnivora.

.

Yamamoto, Tsuna dan Gokudera tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melihat perubahan sikap teman mereka, untungnya sikapnya pada Kyoko dan Haru biasa saja, mereka tetap akrab. Sedangkan Hibari yang juga menyadari perubahan mencolok dalam diri Lirina hanya berkomentar sambil tertawa sinis. "WAO, sekarang kucing hermaprodite berubah jadi serigala berbulu domba."

.

Sebelum sampai di ruang OSIS, Lirina dicegat beberapa kali karena ada saja yang memberinya sesuatu. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang pemberia. Di depan ruang OSIS, Lirina menggunakan kakinya untuk mengetuk pintu.

.

"Apa tak ada cara lebih baik?" Tanya sang skylark saat membukakan pintu dengan wajah BT dan mengantuk.

"Tanganku penuh, masa aku pakai jidat? Benjol dong!"

"Huh, kau dapat lagi?"

"Iya, mau?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

"Sekarang, kau yang giliran memeriksa laporan tiap ekstra kurikuler. Aku mau tidur! Kalau mengganggu maka-"

"Kamikorosu! Aku sudah tahu. Baiklah akan kukerjakan, ketua cerewet!" #Pletak!# sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubun Lirina.

.

.

.

~16.35 pm~

.

Lirina menyusuri jalan di pusat kota Namimori menuju apartementnya. Di telinganya terpasang headset, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti lirik lagu yang sedang di putar handphonenya. Di depannya tampak 2 anak berambut pirang baru turun dari bus. Seragamnya asing, namun dia tak ambil pusing. Si mungil berambut hitam itu tetap asik dengan lagunya, hingga ia melihat sebuah gelagat yang kurang mengenakkan. Di depannya, ia melihat sebuah sosok melayang, berlumuran darah, menyeringai menyeramkan di dekat tiang _trafic light_. Keduanya kini mendekati tempat sosok mengerikan tadi. Lirina tetap sibuk dengan catatan sambil berusaha menjaga jarak agar roh itu tak menyadari kalau dia melihatnya.

.

{Hihihihihi, kalian berdua tampan sekali!}

'Dasar hantu ganjen. Shotakon kali ya?' Pikirnya cuek, namun yang selanjutnya ternyata...

{Akan kubawa kalian bersamaku!}

"Hah?" Lirina tersentak, segera ia mendekati kedua anak yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang lalu menarik mereka menjauhi _trafic light_. Pastinya kedua anak pirang itu kaget, sementara si hantu tampak marah.

{Beraninya menggangguku! Dasar bocah cebol!} Twich! Lirina kesal, tapi ini bukan waktunya marah. Dia harus kabur dari hantu marah yang akan mengejarnya itu.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya yang berambut pendek.

"Ada perlu dengan kami?" Tanya satu lagi yang rambutnya lebih panjang.

.

Dengan gugup ia melepaskan tangannya dari kedua anak pirang itu. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau ada hantu yang mau membunuh mereka. Lirina mundur selangkah, bukan karena takut mereka marah, namun hantu itu berusaha meraihnya, mencoba mencekiknya.

.

"Eh, itu..." Lirina makin bingung.

{Akan kubunuh kau sebagai gantinya!} Lirina hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

"Hey, ka-" Yang berambut pendek tampak mulai kesal padanya.

.

CKIITTT! BRUAK! DHUAAARRR! Belum sempat anak itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah mobil mini wagon sudah menabrak _trafic light_ tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Keduanya tertegun, jika mereka masih di sana beberapa detik lalu, pastilah mereka sudah tertabrak dan mungkin mati ditempat.

.

"Untunglah sempat..." Akhirnya dia merasa sedikit lega, lalu mundur teratur menjauhi mereka dengan hantu itu mengikutinya dengan teriakan penuh amarah. "Eh, maaf. Kukira kalian orang yang aku kenal! Permisi!" Buru-buru dia lari sebelum mereka menanyainya.

.

Keduanya saling melempar pandang, menatap Lirina yang sudah jauh lalu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

.

"Apa mungkin anak itu..."

"Mungkin saja, tadi dia bilang 'Untunglah sempat' kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Heh, anak aneh." Yang berambut panjang akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Tapi cukup manis juga, hany saja anak SMP kok cebol begitu?" Untung Lirina tak ada, jika tidak tuh anak bakal ngamuk sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, kau tak latihan hari ini?" Tanya Byakuran saat melihat adiknya sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tengah saat dia kembali dari kantor. Kikyo segera ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam sekaligus membuat teh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Take-chi dan ayahnya pergi ziarah ke makam, jadi hari ini dojo tutup. Les kan masih jam 7 nanti. "

"Oh, ayo sini. Kau pasti sudah pusing sejak tadi ya?"

.

Byakuran menyuruh adiknya duduk di pangkuannya, Lirina membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Byakuran. Sang kakak menepuk pelan punggung adiknya, lalu tangannya terlihat seperti menarik sesuatu dari punggung Lirina. Tampaklah roh yang tadi dilihat Lirina di jalan, sedang menatap keduanya dengan marah.

.

"Makhluk hina, beraninya merasuki adikku."

{Hoh, kalian sama menyebalkannya! Akan kubunuh kalian agar menemaniku di neraka!} Lirina memeluk Byakuran makin erat, sang kakak mendekapnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Huh, lenyaplah."

.

Tangan kirinya seperti mengeluarkan sinar, lalu roh itu lenyap diiringi jeritan kesakitan penuh kebencian. Kikyo yqng melihat semua itu hanya diam sambil menunggu bossnya selesai.

.

"Dia sudah lenyap, bawa teh dan kuenya kemari, Kikyo."

"Silahkan Byakuran-sama, Lirina-chan tak apa-apa?"

"Hm..., terimakasih..." Lirina tetap bersandar di dada Byakuran.

"Kau masih pusing, Rin?"

"Sudah tak apa. Maaf harus merepotkan lagi, kak."

"Owh, kamu manis sekali kalau malu-malu begitu!" Byakuran memeluk dan mencium pipi kanan adiknya dengan gemas saat melihat Lirina tersenyum padanya.

"Kyaaaa!" Lirina berontak, si mungil itu melompat dari pangkuan kakaknya lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kikyo. "Kakak mesuuuummmm!"

"Jangan lari, ayo kembali ke sini!"

"Ngak! Bweeek!*menjulurkan lidah sambil sembunyi di belakang Kikyo* Dasar pedo mesum!" Kikyo tertawa kecil melihat si mungil berambut hitam itu mengejek kakaknya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New characther belong to Eddreine**

**Rating T+ tapi bisa jadi M untuk adegan kekerasan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang cerah, udara sejuk, angin sepoi-sepoi. Sangat cocok untuk tidur siang namun sayangnya sang skylark harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS. Dengan tatapan mengantuk dan malas Hibari membaca satu persatu lembaran laporan yang di tumpuk di mejanya.

"Kyo-san, akhir-akhir ini banyak anak mengeluh kalau ada siswa sekolah lain mencegat mereka dan bertanya tentang seseorang anak yang sekolah di sini. Ada juga yang melapor di palak oleh anak sekolah lain." Tetsuya Kusakabe melapor pada sang Fuuki-inchou.

"Hm?" wajah malas Hibari berubah menjadi serius. "Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu ini."

"Dan kau baru memberitahuku? KAMIKOROSU!"

"M- maaf! Saya tak berani memberitahu sebelum memastikan asal mereka!"

"Ho, baiklah. Katakan dari mana perusak ketentraman Namimori itu?"

"Eh, Varia International School dan Kokuyo. Tapi yang memalak adalah siswa Kokuya."

"Hm? Varia itu sekolah di kota sebelah kan? Apa urusan mereka dengan anak sekolah kita?" Hibari mengernyit kening. "Siapa yang mereka cari?"

"Kata mereka ciri-ciri anak yang di cari itu anak laki-laki berbadannya agak mungil dan manis."

"..." Hibari makin tak ngerti. "Mereka mau cari model anak-anak?"

"Entahlah Kyo-san. Eh, ini laporan dari club sepak bola. Mereka minta ijin menggunakan lapangan hingga sore untuk latihan intensif sebelum pertandingan nasional."

"Hm." Satu laporan lagi di cap.

"Yang ini permohonan dari klub science untuk mengadakan semacam acara seminar bersama club sejenis dari sekolah lain."

"Ka-"

"Disetujui!" Lirina tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. "Aku kan juga ikut club science!" Anak berambut pendek itu meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan sebuah tas jinjing di atas meja.

"Rin-san, tolong masuknya pelan-pelan. Anggota OSIS jangan melanggar peraturan."

"Maaf ya, Kusakabe! Aku terlalu bersemangat! Aku akan ajak Hayato dalam pertemuan itu! Dia pasti suka!" Lirina masih mencerocos tanpa peduli deathglare dari Hibari.

"Hermaprodite, dia itu bukan siswa SMP Namimori!"

"Kenapa? Itu kan acara yang akan diadakan untuk umum, seharusnya siapapun boleh datang."

"Lalu? Bagaimana keputusannya, Kyo-san?"

"Kamikorosu/ijinkan!" Kusakabe jadi pusing dengan Ketua dan Wakilnya yang kali ini beda pendapat.

"Kyouya!"

"Kamikorosu!"

"Kami kan mengadakannya akhir pekan, jadi takkan menganggu kegiatan belajar! Kami juga akan membersihkan ruangan setelah dipakai kok!"

"Bisa kupegang janjimu itu?"

"Janji!"

"Apa Varia International School juga ikut?"

"Rencananya begitu, kok kamu tahu?"

"Baiklah, aku setujui. Aku juga punya sedikit urusan dengan anak-anak sekolah itu."

"Urusan? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya-"

"Tetsuya Kusakabe, Kamikorosu!"

"B-baik Kyo-san!"

.

Setelah mengecap dan menandatangani laporan klub, Lirina melirik Hibari yang tampak bersandar dengan malas di kursinya. Si mungil itu mengambil tas jinjing yang dibawanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Hibari. Kusakabe merapikan semua laporan untuk diserahkan ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Kalian mau teh lemon? Aku bawa dari rumah nih, cokies mocha cokelat chip juga ada."

"Kue pemberian lagi?" Tanya Kusakabe.

"Buatanku dan Kikyo-san."

"Wah, kelihatannya enak."

"Ini tehmu, Kyouya."

"Hn..." Hibari meraih gelas teh yang disodorkan Lirina juga mengambil sepotong cokies.

"Coba ada Take-chi, Tsuna, Hayato, Haru dan Kyoko juga, pasti ramai deh. Ryohei-nii sedang sibuk, jadi aku beri saja bagiannya di kelas."

"Tak tanya." Sahut Hibari cuek.

"Huh! Kau ini memang susah diajak bergaul!"

"Harusnya Rin-san sudah tahu itu kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi sungguh menyebalkan melihatnya makin irit omongan setelah masuk SMP. Padahal dulu kami masih bisa ngobrol walau aku maksa."

"Ahahahaha. Kalian memang akrab ya?"

"Tetsuya Kusakabe, Kamikorosu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan ini ke ruang kepala sekolah, lalu patroli sekitar sekolah sebelum pulang. Permisi, Kyo-san, Rin-san."

"Ah, ini. Bawa kuenya! Aku masih banyak!" Lirina memberikan sebungkus kue untuk Kusakabe. Peemuda berambut roll itu berterimakasih sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruang OSIS. "Nee, Kyouya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak anak sekolah lain di sekitar sini ya?"

"Hn..."

"Ada juga anak sekolah kita yang dipalak. Aku juga sempat hampir dipalak oleh seorang anak berseragam serba hijau."

"Baru hampir."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan! Masa aku dikatai cowok manis dan pendek, alias cebol! Dasar Kingkong sialan!"

"Hmp-"

"Jangan ketawa!"

"Kau memang kecil dan juga masih kecil, itu kenyataan."

"Huh! Awas kau mengejekku lagi, aku akan pindah sekolah dan putus hubungan premanan denganmu!"

"Maksudmu 'pertemanan'? Bicara saja belum benar."

"HUH! Terserahlah apa namanya!"

.

Lirina memasukkan 2 potong cokies sekaligus ke mulutnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan kue, sepintas mengingatkan Hibari pada tupai yang biasa menjejalkan makanan di mulut saat mengangkutnya ke sarang. (Buat yang baca atau nonton Pandora Hearts, mungkin bisa lihat edegan saat Oz terlempar ke Abyss dan ketemu Alice untuk pertama kali. Ada adegan Oz makan kue, mirip itu deh mukanya Lirina, tapi ganti aja rambutnya jadi item.)

.

'Dasar anak-anak.' Batin Hibari geli.

.

Nyanyian mars Namimori dengan nada yang lucu terdengar makin mendekat. Seekor burung kecil berwarna kuning masuk lewat jendela berputar di atas keduanya lalu hinggap di atas kepala Hibari.

.

"Wah, kau dari mana saja, Hibird?" Lirina mengulurkan tangannya, burung kecil itu pun melompat ke telapak tangannya. "Mau kue?"

"Mau, mau! Kue, kue!" Burung kecil itu mencicit senang, mengikuti ucapan Lirina.

"Sebentar ya." Lirina meremas sebuah Cookies lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangannya. Burung kecil nan lucu itu mematukinya dengan rakus. "Baru kali ini aku lihat burung suka kue. Mirip kakak tua poly yang suka makan cracker."

"Huh, Hibird lebih manis."

"Kau tahu, Hibird yang manis ini tak cocok punya tuan sepertimu!"

"Kamikorosu!"

"I'll send you to the hell!"

"Kau belajar kata-kata baru yang aneh lagi."

"Aku ngak aneh! Yang aneh itu kamu!"

"Kau!"

"Kamu!"

"Hermaprodite berisik!"

"Yuki-onna!"

"Huh?" Kedua alis Hibari terangkat, bagian mana dari dirinya yang kelihatan seperti perempuan?

"Ups, salah. Kau kan laki-laki ya. Apa dong? Snow-man? Ngak mungkin Snow White kan? Vampire?" Lirina memutar otak mencari nama julukan yang cocok untuk Hibari.

"..." Hibari tak menghiraukannya, lebih memilih menghabiskan teh dan kue yang ada di depannya.

"Lain kali aku pasti menemukan julukan yang cocok untukmu!"

"Coba saja."

"AH! KAU MENGHABISKANNYA SENDIRI?"

"Salahmu sendiri lambat."

.

.

.

.

.

Lirina duduk santai di bangku taman kota Namimori sambil makan es krim vanila cokies dan vanila cokelat chip yang jadi favoritnya. Es krim itu adalah pelampiasan karena Hibari menghabiskan kuenya, mau pulang ke rumah juga percuma karena kakaknya dan sang asisten tadi siang berangkat ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Toh hari ini begitu cerah dan udaranya menyenangkan untuk memanghabiskan waktu di taman yang sepi walau hari sudah mulai sore. Selama sang kakak dan asistennya tak ada, dia bebas selama seminggu ini meski tak pulang ke rumah (anak baik jangan ditiru ya!).

.

"Hm! vanila memang yang paling enak! Nanti beli lagi sebelum pulang ah!"

"Ho, asik sekali kau makan es krim sendiri, bocah manis!"

"Hm?" Lirina mendongak. 5 orang berpakaian seragam serba hijau mengelilinginya. Salah satunya yang berbadan gemuk masih jelas diingatnya karena sempat dia hajar saat memalaknya tempo hari saat jalan-jalan di sekitar sini dengan Haru Miura. Saat itu si Kingkong (julukan yang diberikan Lirina) hanya sendiri, tapi kini dia bawa teman. "Oh, kau si Kingkong yang waktu itu kan?"

"AKU BUKAN KINGKONG!" teriak orang itu dengan wajah merah karena marah dan malu. Apa lagi teman-temannya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Lirina.

"Buatku mirip tuh." Lirina tetap melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa ada rasa takut sehingga membuat orang itu makin kesal.

"Anak ini pintar memilih nama yang cocok untukmu!" kata teman-temannya.

"DIAM KALIAN! Aku akan buat pembalasan karena kau sudah mematahkan 2 gigiku juga menghinaku!"

"Gigi anak-anak sampai remaja kan bisa tumbuh lagi, kecuali kau sudah terlalu tua sehingga tak bisa tumbuh gigi lagi, Kingkong-nii chan. Atau pakai gigi palsu kan bisa." Sahutnya dengan wajah innocent. "Gigiku juga tanggal sebulan lalu dan sekarang sudah tumbuh separuhnya."

"KAU! Sungguh tak mengerti keadaanmu sekarang ya?"

"Ngerti kok. Aku dikelilingi oleh anak-anak sekolah preman Popoyo kan?"

"KOKUYO! Dasar bocah cebol!" 'twich!' tampaknya tanduk sudah mulai muncul di kepala Lirina (?) karena mendengar kata yang paling dia benci. Dengan dua kali gigitan ia melahap habis sisa es krimnya lalu berdiri menghadap kelima orang itu.

"Tarik lagi ucapanmu itu!"

"Yang mana?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh! Akan kuhajar kalian semua jika berani menghinaku!"

"Memangnya kau sanggup mengalahkan kami berlima, anak cebol yang manis?"

"Kau benar, dia memang manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki."

"Tanpa dibilang pun aku tahu aku manis. Tapi kalian berani mengataiku cebol, jangan harap bisa lolos dariku!" Lirina merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah rantai sepanjang satu meter dengan ujung bola besi dan mata tombak kecil dia kedua sisinya. "I'll send you all to the hell!"

"HO! Berani ya! Kita lihat, apa kau bisa mengalahkan kami sendiri!" mereka mengeluarkan senjata yang dibuat dari gear motor, sarung tangan dengan duri, belati, juga tongkat besi. "Serang!"

.

Mereka maju satu persatu menyerang Lirina yang lebih kecil dari mereka, yang berbadan besar mengayunkan tongkat besi kearahnya. Mencoba memukul perut dan kepalanya namun Lirina bisa mengelak karena gerakan orang itu lambat karena badannya gemuk. Ada kesempatan membalas, Lirina pun menyikut dagu orang itu dari bawah dan melompat menendang dadanya hingga orang itu terhuyung-hunyung lalu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Lirina juga berhasil merebut tongkat besi yang digunakannya, sehingga kini dia memegang 2 senjata.

.

Melihat temannya jatuh, yang lain pun menyerangnya bergantian. Senjata yang terbuat dari gear sempat menggores wajahnya. Dipukulnya orang itu dengan ujung tongkat tepat di perutnya lalu dia mengarahan bola besinya pada kepala orang yang memegang sarung tangan duri yang mencoba menangkapnya. Masih sisa 2 orang yang memakai belati dan tongkat besi yang kini juga maju menyerangnya. Lirina agak kesulitan karena mereka menyerangnya bertubi-tubi, mau tak mau anak itu melompat mundur. Karena mengira ketiga orang tadi sudah tak bergerak, dia tak memperhatikan si gendut yang ternyata masih bisa bergerak dan kini menyerangnya dengan senjata gear milik temannya.

.

"KENA KAU!" teriaknya. Lirina kaget, tak cukup cepat menghindar sehingga punggung dan lengannya terkena gear yang tajam. Tanpa sempat memikirkan serangan balasan, sebuah tongkat mengarah ke wajahnya sehingga dia melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya yang tersilang di wajahnya. Lirina terlempar agak jauh, namun masih punya cukup tenaga segera untuk berdiri dan kembali memasang pose siaga.

"Ukh, kalian boleh juga ya. Kalau main kroyokan." Punggungnya dan lengannya perih, seragamnya sudah merah di bagian punggung karena darah. Tangannya juga sakit karena kena tongkat besi, kemungkinan akan memar. 'Semoga tak retak atau patah' batinnya.

"Hehehehe, kau memang bocah yang sangat berani dan lumayan hebat untuk badan cebol itu."

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU CEBOL!" Lirina kesal, ingin sekali merontokkan gigi si Kingkong itu dan merobek mulutnya agak mirip dengan setan bermulut lebar.

.

Mereka kembali menyerang Lirina bersamaan, membuatnya makin terpojok selain karena rasa sakit di punggungnya membuat pikirannya kurang fokus. Saat kedua orang yang memegang tongkat akan menghajarnya, tiba-tiba mereka berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh ke tanah. Di punggung keduanya masing-masing menancap sebuah pisau yang bentuknya aneh.

.

"Shesheshesheshe, pertarungan kalian sungguh tidak seimbang." Seorang pemuda pirang dengan poni panjang dan rambut agak gondrong tampat bersandar dengan santai di pohon tak jauh dari mereka bertarung. "Mungkin akan sedikit lebih adil jika aku bergabung?"

"Jangan ikut campur! Memangnya kau temannya?"

"Sheshesheshehse, bukan. Hanya kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan? Aku kan tidak separah itu sehingga harus dikasihani..." Lirina bingung, orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menolongnya tak pernah ia ingat pernah bertemu dimanapun.

"Kau membantunya berarti juga harus diberi pelajaran!" Mereka bertiga serentak menyerang anak berambut pirang itu.

"Makhluk hina, harusnya kalian sadar berhadapan dengan siapa!" dengan gerakan begitu cepat, si pirang memukul dan menendang ketiga penyerangnya. Dalam hitungan sekian menit, kelima orang itu telah terkapar pingsan. Lirina masih bengong melihat semua aksi laga (?) di hadapannya. Kekuatan dan kelincahan orang itu mengingatkannya pada Hibari. "Hm, Cuma besar mulut."

.

Kini anak itu melangkah mendekatinya, mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk membantunya berdiri. Sebuah senyum ganjil muncul di wajahnya saat mereka ada dalam jarak dekat.

.

"Shesheshesheshe, ternyata kau boleh juga ya. Bisa menghadapi mereka hingga seperti tadi."

"Eh, terimakasih. Kakak sendiri baik-baik saja?"

"Sheshesheshe, kau lihat kan aku tak terluka. Kau itu yang seharusnya kutanyai begitu."

"Tak apa. Ini Cuma tergores." Lirina celingukan mencari tasnya akhinya menemukanya jatuh di bawah bangku taman.

"Kau mau pulang dengan keadaan begitu?"

"Eh? Wah! Baju seragamku kena darah!"

"Kenapa malah seragam yang kau pikirkan? Lukamu itu harus dibersihkan dan diobati sebelum infeksi."

"Ah..., iya juga. Kalau kerumah sakit, mereka pasti menelpon kakakku. Gawat! Apa minta tolong Kyouya atau Take-chi? Pasti mereka juga akan menceramahiku! Awh! Saki..t..!"

"..." anak itu agak bingung dengan Lirina yang lebih memusingkan soal seragam atau takut dimarahi daripada keadaannya. "Mau kerumahku?"

"Eh? Tak usah!"

"Aku bisa minta pelayan di rumahku membersihkan lukamu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, perlu kuhubungi keluargamu?"

"Eh, kakakku sedang di luar negeri, jadi aku sendirian hingga akhir minggu."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Tak punya. Sudah tak ada lamaaaa sekali! Tapi aku punya pengasuh yang kuanggap sebagai ibuku!"

"Oh, maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa, toh aku punya kakak dan Kikyo-san juga banyak teman. Orangtua teman-temanku juga sayang padaku!"

"Jadi tak masalah kan jika ikut denganku?"

"..., baiklah. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak apa, anggap saja balas budi."

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Anak itu meminjamkan jasnya pada Lirina lalu menelpon seseorang dengan bahasa asing. Di luar taman sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam sudah menunggu mereka. Di dalam mobil juga ada seorang anak yang berambut pirang namun potongan rambutnya lebih pendek, poninya juga panjang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ah, kau anak yang waktu itu kan?" kata anak berambut pendek saat melihatnya.

"'Anak waktu itu'? Apa maksudmu?" Lirina tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau lupa ya? Ingat tidak 2 anak yang kau tarik saat di trafic light dekat sini, lalu ada mobil yang menabrak tempat mereka berdiri beberapa detik setelah kau menarik mereka?"

"Kalau itu aku ingat. Itu kalian ya?"

"Kamu ini pikun atau tidak sih?" anak berambut pendek mencibir.

"Kan cuma sekilas, wajar aku tak ingat!"

"Sudahlah, Bel! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padanya."

"Iya, iya!" Tapi dia tak mengucapkan apapun, membuat Lirina dan saudaranya menggeleng pelan.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam melintasi jalan raya, mobil itu memasuki areal perumahan mewah, Lirina melihat sekitarnya. Dia pernah datang ke tempat itu beberapa kali saat pesta rekan kerja kakaknya.

.

"Kamu anak Namimori?"

"Iya, Kelas satu SMP Namimori."

"Kami juga kelas satu Varia International School."

"Oh, kakak juga? Enak ya, orang asing selalu berbadan tinggi."

"Ushishishishi, Kau saja yang pendek!"

"Bel! Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'kakak'? Kita kan seumuran."

"Eh, usiaku baru 10 tahun kok."

"HAH? Kelas satu SMP masih sepuluh tahun?" Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Skip Class. Aku pindah ke Namimori saat masih kelas 5 SD. Dulu aku sekolah di luar negeri, karenanya bahasa Jepangku agak berlantakan."

"..."

"Ushishishishi, kelihatan jelas kok."

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di rumah."

"Baiklah, Olgert, tolong panggilkan dokter keluarga juga beberapa maid dan minta mereka bawakan air hangat dan kotak obat untuk mengobati anak ini."

.

Lirina dibawa ke sebuah kamar yang katanya untuk tamu yang menginap, yang berambut panjang memberinya secangkir teh susu hangat agar dia merasa lebih tenang.

.

"Kenapa dia bisa luka? Tangannya juga bengkak."

"Dia di kroyok 5 orang yang badannya bahkan 3 kali lebih besar darinya. Oh, iya. Namaku Rashiel, dia adik kembarku Belphegor. Namamu?"

"Rin. Ternyata memang kembar identik ya. Kalau kalian potongan rambutnya sama, pasti banyak yang salah mengenali."

"Shishishishi, waktu kecil kami sering tukar peran."

"Tapi jika mereka bisa melihat, kalian itu sangat berbeda."

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Buka bajumu, biar aku bisa melihat seberapa parah lukamu."

"Nga bisa."

"Kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, masa malu?"

"Engh, itu..."

"Tuan Muda, dokter sudah tiba. Peralatan untuk lukanya juga sudah siap."

"Tepat waktu, biarkan mereka masuk."

.

.

.

"Lukanya tidak parah, hanya tergores. Darahnya banyak karena dia tegang. Tapi tanganmu ini mungkin akan sakit cukup lama."

"Kalau cuma tangan tak masalah. Aku biasa latihan beladiri jadi kakak tak akan curiga."

"Anda mandilah dulu, sedangkan para Tuan Muda silahkan keluar. Saya dan para maid akan dan merawat lukanya." Lirina ke kamar mandi diikuti para maid.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya ada hal yang tak boleh kami lihat?" dokter itu tersenyum.

"Dia itu anak perempuan."

"APA?" Lirina hanya bisa sweat drop di kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan kaget si kembar pirang itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka meminjami Lirina pakaian mereka saat masih kecil karena tak mungkin membiarkannya memakai kembali baju robek yang terkena darah.

.

"Kau sungguh perempuan?" tanya yang berambut pendek alias Belphegor.

"Secara biologis aku perempuan."

"Shesheshesheshe! Pantas saja Bel bilang kau manis saat melihatmu."

"Hei, aku kan bilang begitu karena kukira dia itu laki-laki! Mana aku tahu dia perempuan!"

"Tapi tetap manis kan?" ledek Rashiel.

"Kau makin menyebalkan saja, fratello!"

"Aku berterimakasih kalian sudah menolongku. Berhubung sudah malam, aku harus pulang."

"Biar kuantar." Rashiel mendahului mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Tidak usah kak, aku bisa naik taksi."

"Hey, kalau kau pulang naik taksi, maka tercorenglah nama keluarga kami."

"Memang ada hubungannya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, sheshsheshe! Tapi aku memaksa."

"Ok, That's up to you Young Master." Lirina memang sulit berhadapan dengan seseorang yang memaksa, Rashiel tersenyum simpul saat mendengar jawaban Lirina.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku ikut! Aku mau beli sesuatu!"

"Bilang saja kau memang ingin ikut mengantarnya, Bel."

"Enak saja!"

"Adikmu ini aneh."

"Dia memang begitu. Sudah biasa kok."

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA!"

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku akan segera ganti baju!"

"Kalau kau mau, bisa ambil kok baju itu. toh sudah tak muat dipakai."

"Tidak boleh begitu! Kakakku bilang, barang pinjaman harus dikembaikan!"

.

Lirina segera masuk ke kamarnya sementara Rashiel dan Belphegor menunggu di ruang tengah. Mereka melihat sekeliling aparement.

.

"Sungguh besar dan mewah jika hanya dihuni oleh dua orang, apa lagi sekarang dia sendirian. Apa tak kesepian atau takut ya?"

"Kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan anak itu, Siel?"

"Tidak, hanya saja seperti pernah ketemu. Apa mungkin kakaknya salah satu rekan bisnis keluarga kita?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tadi di luar tertulis Gesso, memang ada."

"AH! Byakuran Gesso! Kau ingat kan, yang rambutnya putih itu!"

"Oh, si uban yang pernah mengerjaiku dengan permen karet rasa cabe yang dia bilang rasa red berry?" (emang ada?)

"Ahahahaha, iya! aku ingat itu!"

"LIRINA!" suara cempreng anak laki-laki terdengar saat keduanya sedang mengingat keusilan Byakuran pada Belphegor. "Kemana saja kau sejak sore sampai baru pulang jam segi-, lho? Siapa kalian? Maling ya?" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Belphegor dan Rashiel.

"Anak berisik ini, masuk rumah orang seenaknya dan nuduh seenaknya!" Belphegor sudah berniat membuat benjol kepala anak yang menuduhnya maling.

"Hayato-chan?" Lirina keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian berbeda. Dia juga membawa pakaian yang dipinjamkan padanya. "Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"

"Jelas aku teriak! Ada orang asing!"

"Mereka sudah menolongku, jangan curigaan begitu!"

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf deh sudah menuduh kalian."

"Ini bajunya. Kalian mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tidak usah. Kami akan langsung pulang. Kau juga harus istirahat ya." Rashiel mengacak pelan rambut Lirina.

"Iya! Terimakasih!" Lirina melambaikan tangan pada keduanya saat mereka memasuki lift. "Nah, ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Kau sudah makan belum?"

"Belum. Baru mau buat makanan instan."

"Ibuku menyuruhmu datang ke rumah, kita makan sama-sama!"

"Yey! Lavina-san memang baik! Aw!"

"Kenapa?"

"Punggungku agak sakit."

.

.

.

To be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong Amano Sensei not me

Rate K-T

All X OC

.

.

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"GYAAAAA! AMPUNI AKUUUU!" siang itu ruang OSIS Namimori yang biasanya tenang jadi gaduh karena teriakan menghiba dari seseorang yang pastinya sudah bisa diduga oleh siapapun di seluruh sekolah. "SAKIIITTTT! Hentikan Kyouya!"

"Tutup mulutmu sebentar hermaprodite! Jangan berteriak dan menangis seperti perempuan!"

"Aku memang perempuaaannn!" teriakan Lirina makin menjadi saat Hibari mengencangkan ikatan perban yang sedang dibalutkan di lengannya.

"K-Kyo-san, apa sebaiknya saya saja yang melakukannya!" Kusakabe yang sendari tadi hanya melihat merasa kasihan dengan Lirina yang sedang di 'rawat' oleh sang prefek dengan sangat 'baik' sampai harus menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Diam ditempatmu Tetsuya Kusakabe! Aku harus menghukum anak ini karena melanggar peraturan sekolah!"

.

Tangis si mungil itu makin menjadi saat Hibari dengan sengaja menepuk punggungnya yang terluka dengan keras. Hibari sengaja melakukannya karena kesal melihat anak itu babak belur namun tak mau mengatakan apa sebabnya hingga sang fuuki inchou mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya yang tak sengaja melihat insiden sore itu.

.

"Kau kalah saat hanya melawan 5 orang? Sungguh memalukan!" hardiknya tanpa ampun membuat Lirina tak berani menatapnya. Tetsuya Kusakabe juga tak berani menginterupsi kemarahan atasannya walau dia kasihan melihat Lirina dimarahi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jahaaattt! Masa dia tega sekali meremas dan memukul lukakuuu! Padahal aku kan tak sengaja! Memangnya mauku sampai luka? Aku kan dikroyok 5 orang yang badannya saja lebih besar 2-3 kali ukuranku!" jeritnya histeris. "Paman, tambah lagi!"

.

Tsuyoshi dan Takeshi hanya bisa senyum-senyum melihat Lirina yang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan makanan.

.

"Maa, maa, sudah untung dia tak menggigitmu kan?"

"Tapi aku sebaaaallll! Dia itu raja belibis!"

"Raja iblis maksudmu?" Takeshi Yamamoto meletakkan sepiring sushi telur ikan di depan temannya yang sedang emosi itu.

"Apa aja deh. Lihat saja, aku panti akan tumbuh besar dan menjadi laki-laki yang kuat melebihi cute thing lover itu!"

"Lirina, kau itu perempuan, dan seharusnya 'pasti' bukan 'panti'." lagi-lagi Takeshi meralat ucapan Lirina.

"Ahahahaha, kalian akrab sekali ya? Meski Hibari itu kasar, dia tak pernah menyakiti yang lemah kan? Lalu kakakmu sudah tahu?" Lirina menggeleng pelan, Tsuyoshi duduk di sebelah Lirina, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala anak perempuan itu. "Harusnya kau bilang pada kakakmu, sudah untung ada yang menolongmu."

"Nanti ada yang mati, minimal masuk penjara kalau Byakuran-nii tahu."

"Byakuran-oniisan memang selalu, dia kan sayang sekali padamu."

"Rasa sayangnya terkadang seakan bisa membunuhku." Kedua pemilik marga Yamamoto tertawa mendengar keluhan Lirina.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang? Setelah makan?"

"Tidak juga, aku akan jalan-jalan ke toko buku."

"Kalau begitu bisa bantu aku belajar kan? Hayato sedang jadi guru privat Tsuna, kalau aku datang pasti akan mengganggu saja."

"Oh." Lirina mengangguk, dia juga malas kembali ke apartemennya kalau harus sendirian di sana.

.

Setelah membayar (walau Tsuyoshi bilang tak usah namun dia tak enak makan gratis) mereka ke kamar Yamamoto. Sambil menunggu Yamamoto membawakan minum, Lirina tiduran di tempat tidur sambil membuka e-mail di ponselnya. Ada beberapa mail yang masuk selama dia di sekolah dari Byakuran dan Kikyo, juga sebuah alamat e-mail yang asing baginya.

.

"Kingbats?" penasaran, ia membuka pesan itu-membacanya kemudia sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Kakak itu memang kurang kerjaan."

"Kenapa?" Yamamoto yang baru saja masuk agak heran melihat sahabatnya senyum-senyum sendiri menatap layar ponsel.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Pacarmu?"

"Ayolah Takeshi, mana mungkin aku punya pacar di usia ini?"

"Pacaran tak mengenal usia." Jawab anak berambut jabrik pendek itu kalem.

"Sok dewasa."

"Hei, aku kan memang lebih tua 2 tahun darimu! Yah, walau aku masih SD dan kau SMP."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai mengerjakan pr. Aku juga dapat banyak pekerjaan rumah minggu ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam Lirina kembali ke Apartementnya dengan 2 tas besar berisi bahan makanan dan cemilan juga buku yang dibelinya setelah pulang dari rumah Yamamoto. Ia bersenandung kecil sepanjang jalan dan di dalam lift. Ketika akan membuka pintu apartemennya sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya dan putih menghalanginya. Sontak ia menoleh ke belakang- mendapati seorang pemuda pirang dengan poni panjang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

.

"..."

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaanmu."

"Bukan soal itu, tapi rambutmu."

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kenapa kakak memotongnya?"

"..." kini giliran si pirang yang terdiam.

"Kak Rashiel?"

"Bagaimana kau langsung tahu ini aku?" remaja berusia 14 tahun itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

"Kan aku pernah bilang, jika kakak potong rambut seperti saudara kembarmu itu pasti sulit dibedakan. Lagi pula suara dan tinggi badan kalian juga sama."

"Karenanya aku heran kau langsung tahu."

"Bagiku kalian berdua tak mirip sama sekali."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kukatakan pun kalian takkan bisa mengerti. Ayo masuk kak."

"Aku ini datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Hee? Aku salah apa lagi hari ini?" tanyanya was-was, karena seingatnya hari ini dia tak merusak apapun. (nah lho, biasanya ngerusak apa?)

"Bukan itu maksudku, kakakmu ada di rumahku sekarang."

"Haeh? Kok bisa pulang katanya mau 3 hari lagi pulangnya. Tak nelpon pula!"

"Karena besok dia dan ayahku akan berangkat lagi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Mereka baru sampai sore tadi."

"Berarti mereka akan pergi lama ya?" Lirina menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mana aku tahu, ayo ganti seragammu. Mobilku sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Iyah, tunggu 15 menit ya. Aku mau mandi lagi."

"Hm..."

.

.

.

"Lirinaaaaa!"

.

Begitu melihat adiknya, Byakuran segera menghampirinya. Niat sih mau meluk tapi apa, begitu dia ada dalam jarak dekat dengan adiknya itu, malah sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras menghantam perutnya. Pemilik rambut putih (bukan uban) yang berusia 24 tahun itu terhuyung-huyung sambil memegang perutnya. Semua yang ada di sana cengo (Kecuali Kikyo yang menahan tawa karena sudah terbiasa) melihat Lirina menatap Byakuran seakan-akan menatap suami yang pulang setelah menghilang tahunan tanpa kabar- #ditimpuk lirina#.

.

"Kakak yang malang." ejek si kembar bersamaan.

.

Kedua remaja pirang itu kali ini mengenakan pakaian yang sama ditambah potongan rambut mereka pun sama membuat mereka sulit dibedakan. Ayah mereka mereka saja sempat bingung saat akan menyebut nama anaknya, mungkin harus menebak dulu.

.

"Rashiel, bawa anak itu dan adikmu ke ruang santai. Kami masih harus bicara." katanya pada anaknya yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"... Baiklah ayah..." katanya. Kedua pemuda pirang itu tampak agak muram.

"Maaf ya, kami masih ada urusan. Setelah ini sebelum pulang kita minum teh di cafe dan beli cake kesukaanmu." Byakuran mencoba membujuk adiknya yang sudah melempar deathglare max padanya- akhirnya anak perempuan itu mengalah dan ikut dengan si kembar.

.

.

.

"Orangtua kalian tak bisa membedakan ya?" Kedua remaja pirang itu menatap Lirina lekat-lekat. Anak perempuan itu bertaruh di balik poni tebal mereka pastilah mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sejak kecil memang selalu salah. Sudah biasa. Suara, tinggi badan bahkan berat badan kami pun sama jadi mereka tak begitu bisa menebak. Hanya kakak kami yang bisa membedakan dengan tepat, sayangnya dia sudah menikah jadi jarang di sini." yang duduk paling dekat dengannya menjawab sambil menyesap orange tea-nya.

"Oh, paling tidak masih ada yang bisa ya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya yang duduk agak jauh.

"Apa kau bisa membedakan kami dengan pakaian dan potongan rambut yang sama sekrang ini?"

.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, menatap kedua remaja itu bergantian lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

.

"Yang ini kak Belphegor, karena warna di sekitarnya red wine." katanya sambil menunjuk si pirang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kalau kak Rashiel lebih ke merah cherry atau strawberry aku kurang yakin warnanya." Rashiel segera meletakkan tehnya dan mendekati Lirina dan adiknya. "Apa aku salah ngomong kak?"

"Ternyata benar!" katanya sambil menepuk kedua bahu Lirina. "Kau memang bisa melihatnya!"

"Lihat apa?"

"Makhluk halus dan aura, seperti kakak kami!"

"Che, jill! Jangan ikut mengkhayal seperti dia!"

"Bel, kau pikir apa yang membuatnya menyelamatkan kita?"

"Kebetulan?"

"Membedakan kita?"

"Asal tebak."

.

Keduanya menghela nafas pelan, Belphegor memang tak pernah mau menerima sesuatu yang tak bisa dibuktikannya sendiri secara nyata.

.

"Karenanya sejak awal aku malas memberitahu siapa pun. Dulu aku dijauhi dan di bully karena kemampuanku ini. Aku sering dikatai aneh atau gila. Sejak SMP sebisa mungkin aku tak menunjukkannya pada siapapun walau kadang beberapa temanku celaka di depan mataku karena gangguan makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Harusnya kau tak perlu sembunyikan. Apa kau akan diam jika ada yang mati di depanmu?"

"Mereka tak membunuh, paling menyembunyikan barang, membuat terkilir atau menjegal kaki saat membawa barang."

"Itu juga bahaya."

"Mereka takkan macam-macam karena mereka masih tergolong baik. Kadang membantuku nyontek saat ujian. hehehe" Lirina nyengir.

"..."

"..." kedua remaja pirang tersebut sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan anak yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nga selalu kok! Walau tak dikasi contekan pun aku masih bisa jawab sendiri. Kalian serius sekali menanggapinya, kalau Kyouya yang dengar aku pasti di hantam tonfa."

"Ketua OSIS Namimori Hibari Kyouya?"

"Iya, dia temanku sejak kecil! Sejak pindah kesini tepatnya! Walau suka mukul dia baik kok!"

.

Suka mukul tapi baik? Keduanya makin bertanya tanya dengan isi kepala anak perempuan yang super tomboy ini. Melihat roh dan aura, tak segan berkelahi walau di kroyok, memukul kakaknya sendiri tanpa ampun lalu kini dia bilang Hibari Kyouya yang terkena dengan keganasannya sebagai teman dan orang baik?

.

"Dunia pasti sudah akan kiamat!" komentar Rashiel tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa? Karena ramalan suku Maya Amazon?"

"Anak satu ini dibilang bodoh tidak, dibilang gila juga tidak."

"Hei, dasar raja iblis! Enak saja mengatai aku gila dan bodoh!"

"Mungkin kelewat polos Bel."

"Lolos? Apanya?"

"'Polos'! Bukan 'lolos'!" sahut keduanya geram melihat anak yang tak jelas isi kepalanya ini menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'aku kan masih kecil'. Dalam hati keduanya berjanji akan membelikan kamus kosakata untuk anak satu ini jika mereka ke toko buku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh begitu!" Byakuran merinding melihat amarah adiknya yang meluap-luap.

"Kau- bilang- kita- akan- pulang!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan ditiap kata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, besok kami harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan dengan menginap di sini bisa lebih dekat ke bandara!"

"Aku mau pulang sendiri saja!" si mungil nan berisik itu sudah membuka kaca jendela lebar-lebar.

"Ini sudah jam 12!" Byakuran menyeret Lirina ke tempat tidur sebelum anak tomboy itu meloncat dari jendela lantai 2. "Memangnya kau mau bertemu hantu lagi?"

"Aku bertemu hantu setiap hari!" anak itu meraung dengan kesal. Berterimakasihlah pada pemilik rumah karena setiap kamar dibuat kedap suara sehingga tak ada yang terganggu karena teriakan Lirina sanggup membangunkan gajah yang sedang tidur dalam jarak setengah kilometer. Sayang Kikyo sudah kekamarnya, jika tidak dia pasti terhibur dengan pertengkaran antara kedua bersaudara ini.

"Oh, oke. Lupakan soal hantu dan tidurlah! Besok kau minta ijin saja pada Kyouya Hibari lewat telepon."

"Dia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku bolos."

"Makanya jangan bilang! Katakan saja ada urusan keluarga!" Oke, pertengkaran 2 saudara ini sudah di mulai.

"Memangnya dia bakal percaya?"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghubunginya!"

"Deal!" Lirina seketika menyetujui. Mata Amethyst itu terbelalak, saat itu juga Byakuran sadar kalau Lirina memang berniat bolos dan memancingnya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Kau ini...!" yak, kejar-kejaran pun dimulai! Siapakah yang akan menang kali ini? Dragon lady atau Dragon king*gebuked* (ziho: nga ada hubungan tahu!)

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**New Character Belong Eddreine and Lirina from BA (balianime)**

Rate K+

.

.

.

Lirina memandangi pesawat yang sudah lepas landas- pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Byakuran, Kikyo dan juga ayah si kembar. Kedua bersaudara juga sedang memandangi pesawat yang makin membubung tinggi, makin kecil hingga berupa titik kemudian menghilang di balik awan. Untunglah hari ini cerah dan tadi Byakuran juga sudah menghubungi pihak sekolah sehingga anak berambut hitam itu punya banyak waktu untuk hari ini -malas-malasan-.

.

"Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?" Tanya Rashiel yang sejak tadi sudah melihLirina cengar-cengir setelah pesawat yang ditumpangi kakaknya menghilang.

"He..., menunggu jam 3 untuk latihan di dojo."

"Ini masih jam 9 pagi. Masih lama sekali!" Belphegor merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan malas. "Kita sarapan yuk. Aku lapar!"

"Mungkin aku ke sekolah saja."

"Ini sudah terlambat."

"Iya juga, paling aku akan diciumi tonfa milik Kyouya kalau tahu aku datang sesiang ini. Kalau begitu main ke tempat ibu saja!"

"Mau kami antar?"

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Anak itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, setengah berlari meninggalkan si kembar untuk mencegat taksi.

"Bukannya dia tak punya orangtua?" Belphegor melirik kembarannya yang hanya angkat bahu.

"Mungkin maksudnya ibu asuhnya?"

"Bukan urusan kita, ayolah Jill! Aku sudah lapar!"

"Dasar tukang makan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu...!"

.

Dengan langkah kecil setengah melompat, Lirina melintasi halaman sebuah Villa dekat pantai Namimori. Ia berniat mengagetkan perempuan yang tengah asik menyirami taman bunganya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi rencananya berhasil namun tanpa diduganya ada yang menangkapnya, tubuhnya dengan mudah terangkat dari tanah dan diletakkan di atas bahu yang lebar.

.

"Kyaaa! Bunda Luce tolong aku!"

.

Perempuan dengan tato bunga kecil di wajahnya menoleh. Ia tersenyum ramah menghampiri Lirina yang masih meronta-ronta minta diturunkan dari bahu laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang menangkapnya.

.

"Turunkan dia Reborn."

"Pamaaaan! Turunkan aku!"

"Huh, kau masih saja belum bertambah tinggi." Ejek laki-laki bernama Reborn seraya menurutkan Lirina yang wajahnya memerah karena kesal. "Kau bolos sekolah?"

"Tidak! Tadi aku mengantar kakak kebandara jadi aku ijin tak masuk hari ini."

"Secara tidak langsung itu tetap disebut bolos."

"Paman sok disiplin!"

"Huh, bocah pendek."

"Sudah, sudah, Lirina jarang kemari sejak dia kelas 6 SD. Padahal saat masih pertama pindah kau selalu kesini karena kakakmu jarang di rumah."

"Aku kan sudah SMP, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa sendiri sekarang."

"Hm..., kau terlalu cepat besar untuk anak seusiamu. Ayo ke dapur, ibu masih punya ice cake."

"Yay! Untung aku datang!"

.

Lirina langsung lari ke dapur. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka Freezer besar di depannya. Di bagian yang paling tinggi terlihat sebuah ice cake vanila strawberry berhiaskan lelehan coklat dan coklat putih.

.

"Bunda..., tanganku tak sampai!" Luce terkekeh sementara Reborn masih dengan senyum mengejeknya menghampiri anak bertubuh mungil yang masih berusaha meraih ice cakenya.

"Biar aku yang ambil, kau duduk manis saja di ruang tamu." katanya sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Lirina.

"Aku ambil piring dan sendok!"

"Biarpun sudah SMP aslinya memang anak SD."

.

Luce dan Reborn saling pandang saat Lirina tengah menikmati ice cakenya. Mereka teringat bagaimana anak itu yang masih bayi datang bersama Byakuran yang masih SMP. Selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa keempat orangtua mereka. Sepanjang hari Lirina menangis dan Byakuran terus memeluknya dengan erat. Sama-sama anak tunggal dan mereka menjadi yatim piatu disaat yang bersamaan pula.

.

Karena tak ada kerabat yang mau menerima mereka, Reborn dan Luce menjadi wali bagi keduanya hingga Byakuran berusia 18 tahun dan pemuda itu memutuskan membawa Lirina ke Amerika karena dia akan menuntut ilmu di sana sambil meneruskan usaha orangtuanya dan orangtua Lirina. Video call adalah satu-satunya yang membuat mereka masih berhubungan dan mengamati perkembangan Lirina. Begitu lulus Byakuran kembali ke Jepang dan Lirina melanjutkan pendidikannya di tahun kelima walau usianya masih 8 tahun. Luce dan Reborn juga tahu kemampuan khusus Lirina dan Byakuran, mereka juga yakin kemampuan Byakuran-lah yang membuat mereka selamat dari kecelakaan maut dulu.

.

"Bayi kecil telah tumbuh jadi anak perempuan yang sehat dan anak laki-laki itu juga telah jadi pemuda yang mandiri."

"Itu hal baik kan? Dibanding mereka salah jalan dan menjadi anak nakal. Aku takkan mengampuni Byakuran jika dia tak bisa mengurus adiknya."

"Kau terlalu galak padanya."

"Huh."

"Kenapa, bunda?" Lirina merasa Reborn dan Luce terus melihatnya.

"Tidak apa, kami hanya senang kalian selalu akur."

"Jarang ketemu karena kakak selalu sibuk jadi kami tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan pertengkaran konyol."

"Lalu kapan Byakuran akan pulang?" Lirina angkat bahu dengan mulut yang masih menggigit sendok esnya.

"Sudah jam 11. Maaf ya Rin, kami harus pergi ke undangan."

"Tak apa. Aku juga sudah dapat ice cream dan melihat kalian sehat sudah cukup kok. Lain kali aku akan kemari lagi."

.

Lirina naik bus untuk kembali ke apartemenya karena arah yang mereka tuju berbeda. Masih belum tepat jam 12 saat Lirina sampai di apartemenya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang makan dan dapur. Terkadang dia berpikir tempat ini sungguh besar hanya dihuni mereka bertiga apa lagi dia hanya sendiri sekarang. Kamarnya ada di ujung ruangan agar bisa melihat pemandangan kota dan laut serta paling banyak mendapat sinar matahari. Tengah adalah kamar Kikyo yang tinggal bersama mereka sejak pindah ke Amerika, California. Yang paling dekat dapur adalah kamar Byakuran dan ke sanalah kakinya melangkah.

.

Kamar yang bercat putih dengan sentuhan interior eropa klasik. Sebuah tempat tidur besar berkanopi ada di dekat jendela -sengaja diletakkan disana agar bisa segera tahu saat matahari terbit- dan balkon. Lirina naik ke tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam kelambu putih tipis yang menutupi tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam mencium aroma parfum kakaknya yang masih tertinggal di ruangan itu. Dengn begini dia merasa seolah pemuda berambut putih itulah yang mendekapnya. Ia tak punya ingatan apapun tentang orangtuanya, sejak dia mulai bisa mengingat yang selalu di sisinya adalah Byakuran, Reborn, Luce, serta Aria yang merupakan anak Luce dan Reborn. Aria sudah menikah sebelum dia kembali ke Jepang jadi hanya Reborn dan Luce yang masih di rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya hingga ia masuk TK. Matanya makin berat dan akhirnya terpejam karena merasa nyaman dengan aroma khas parfum Hugo Boss yang selalu dipakai Byakuran.

.

.

.

.

.

"...ngun!"

"Hm..." Lirina menggeliat malas dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Cepat bangun!" suara itu makin keras dan kini tubuhnya juga ikutan bergetar.

"Aku masih ngantuk Hayato...!" desahnya karena enggan membuka mata. Hanya 3 yang bisa masuk bebas ke apartementnya yaitu keluarga Gokudera yang merupakan tetangganya, Reborn dan Luce lalu terakhir adalah-

"Cepat bangun Hermaprodite!" yap, kali ini mata Lirina terbuka sempurna karena tahu hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

.

Masih dengan rasa terkejut dia memandang remaja bermata kelabu yang kini memasang tampang mengerikan padanya. Yang terakhir punya kunci duplikatnya adalah keluarga keluarga Alaude atau dalam istilah Jepang adalah Hibari yang artinya Skylark.

.

"Kyouya-nii!"

"Kau masih mengigau rupanya." Hibari sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Lirina.

"Maaf-kan aku Kyouya! Aku ketiduran dan telat latihan ya?"

"..." Hibari batal memukulnya. "Masih jam 2, latihan satu jam lagi."

"Oh, eh? Kau pulang sekolah langsung kemari?"

"Dan menemukanmu malas-malasan." desisnya sinis.

"Memangnya kau menyuruhku ke sekolah jam 10? Itu kan telat sekali." Sungguh tak menyangka Hibari akan datang untuk mengecek keadaan/ kebenaran alasannya tak masuk.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku lapar."

"Hah?" Lirina yang melongo membuat tangan Hibari gatal untuk memukulnya. "Ya makan saja."

"Kau yang buatkan untukku."

"Hae..., kena- *dipelototi* baiklah. Paling cuma bisa buat makanan yang gampang."

"Terserah pokoknya aku lapar."

.

Hibari melengos keruang tamu sementara Lirina mendesah dan segera menuju ke dapur. Setelah mengecek isi lemari es dan lemari penyimpanan akhirnya ia memutuskan memasak tumis sayur, nasi goreng sosis ditambah acar sayur.

.

Hibari yang menonton televisi sesekali melirik Lirina yang sibuk sendiri di dapur. Sudah lama dia tak ke apartement ini dan menurutnya tempat ini tak banyak berubah. Selalu sepi seperti rumahnya namun tempat ini lebih nyaman dibanding rumahnya. Di balkon kamar Lirina dulu dia suka duduk melihat pemandangan kota saat sedang tak ingin pulang kerumahnya dan sejak tamat SD dia tak pernah menjejakkan kakinya ke tempat ini hingga hari ini.

.

"Kyouya, ayo makan!" panggilan Lirina membuatnya tersadar.

.

Aroma wangi dari masakan yang baru matang cukup membuatnya makin lapar. Masakan Lirina tidak buruk meski anak itu jarang memasak untuk diri sendiri, paling tidak nasi goreng dan acarnya enak. Kalau sayur dia tak peduli karena memang tak suka sayur. Mereka makan dengan suasana hening dan yang menyelingi hanya suara alat makan yang beradu.

.

"Sampai kapan Byakuran pergi?" tiba-tiba Hibari mendahului bicara.

"Entah, bisa beberapa hari sampai beberapa minggu. Aku sudah biasa."

"..."

"Katanya keluarga Reinhadd mengijinkanku tinggal bersama mereka selama kakak tak ada tapi aku tak mau. Kalau di sana untuk sekolah jadi jauh."

"Ka-"

"Hoi, Lirina!"

.

Suara cempreng yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga membuat pandangan Hibari dan Lirina teralih ke monitor dapur. Gokudera ada di depan pintu rumah bersama Tsunayoshi dan Yamamoto lalu 3 anak perempuan yang juga sangat dikenalnya yaitu Kyoko, Haru dan Hana. Keduanya menoleh ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 14.48 yang artinya masih ada waktu untuk berangkat. Yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa Yamamoto juga disini bersama ketiga anak perempuan tadi? Tak mau membuat teman-temannya menunggu, anak itu segera menuju pintu.

.

"Hei, aku baru mau berangkat ke Dojo."

"Maa, maa, tadi kakakmu menelepon kerumah kami katanya kau sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Hahi, tentu saja kami akan menginap sampai kakakmu pulang!" Haru tampak berseri-seri dan ini cukup membuat Lirina tahu maksudnya -kolam renang di apartement mereka- .

"Sekolah kalian?"

"Kami berangkat dari sini. Kami hanya mau memastikan kau takkan keberatan."

"Kyoko..., kalau cuma tanya kau bisa telpon dan jika sampai datang kesini berarti kalian tak menerima jawaban tidak kan?" semuanya nyengir, bahkan Tsuna juga. Lirina sudah putus asa melihat sinar penuh harap dari Kyoko dan Haru sementara Hana nyegir. "Terserah kalian."

.

Melihat Lirina menyerah mereka bersorak girang dan segera masuk kedalam rumah namun segera mematung melihat Hibari berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di belakang meja makan. Kali ini Lirina yang terkikik melihat reaksi para tamunya.

.

"Kenapa marsmallow itu menyuruh para herbivore berisik datang?"

"Tak apa kan Kyouya? Toh aku hanya sendiri di tempat besar tak berguna ini."

"Huh."

.

Hibari melotot pada Lirina kemudian memandangi Tsuna dkk dengan tatapan sadis. Hanya Yamamoto yang masih nyengir lebar melihat Hibari menyendok nasi goreng dari mangkuk besar dan kembali makan. Prefek Namimori itu mengacuhkan semua mantan juniornya di SD yang masih mengerut kening.

.

"Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Takechi, bagaimana latihan kita?"

"Diundur ke jam 5. Squalo dan Lussuria sedang ada urusan, kalau ayah biasalah."

"Oh..., kalau mau berenang langsung saja ke ruang sebelah. Aku mau lanjut makan lagi."

"Baik!"

.

Tentunya anak-anak perempuan yang semangat dengan ijin dari tuan rumah. Gokudera dan Tsuna main game di ruang tengah sementara Yamamoto mengambil sebotol susu dari lemari es dan duduk di sebelah Lirina. Tanpa ragu anak berambut jabrik itu mencomot sayur dengan sumpit dan menyendok nasi goreng dari piring Lirina.

.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa masak. Lumayan."

"Kalau dia tak datang aku milih delivery saja." Hibari tak peduli pada Lirina yang menunjuknya dengan sendok.

"Rin, menunjuk dengan alat makan itu tak sopan."

"Orang yang masuk kamar senaknya dan memukul orang yang sedang tidur lebih tak sopan." anak itu membela diri.

"Maa, maa, dia begitu pasti karena kau tak bangun meski bel dan interphone bunyi." kali ini Hibari mengangguk membuat Lirina merasa agak bersalah.

"Hibari, Hibari!" perhatian ketiganya teralih saat Hibird terbang dari rumah burung yang disiapkan Lirina dan Byakuran di dalam ruangan. "Lapar, lapar! Makan!"

"Hn, aku lupa kau juga belum makan." Hibari menyendok nasi dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya.

"Tidak diberi makanan burung saja?"

"Tidak usah." Burung kuning bulat itu makan dengan rakus, tampaknya memang kelaparan.

"Tak biasanya Hibird kelaparan, biasanya kau sudah memberinya makan setiap pagi kan?" Hibari diam.

"Kau juga kelihatan kelaparan, Kyouya." masih tetap diam.

"Ah, pasti kau tak makan karena tak bawa bekal dan malas kekantin? Kau terbiasa menyuruhku membawakan bekal atau belanja sih..." aksi diam Hibari menjadi jawaban dan Lirina menghela nafas. "Masa kau memilih kelaparan dari pada sebentar saja ada di kantin. Lagi pula ada Kusakabe kan?"

"Kau berisik, hermaprodite!"

"Baiklah, aku takkan tanya. Paling kau ketiduran sampai lupa makan." Lirina membereskan alat makannya. Yamamoto menghabiskan sisa sayur dan nasi karena Hibari juga sudah selesai makan. "Padahal tadi katanya sudah makan, tapi kau masih sanggup menghabiskannya."

"Ahahahahaha, aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan jadi selalu lapar. Ada cemilan apa?" Yamamoto bengong di depan lemari es karena hanya ada sosis, soft drink, selai nuttella, yoghurt yang sudah pasti milik Lirina dan buah.

"Cari saja di lemari penyimpanan, mungkin masih ada kripik susu atau egg drop." jawab Lirina tanpa menoleh.

"Herbivore, kau mau coba bertarung denganku?"

"Maa,maa, nanti saja Hibari. Kalau berolahraga setelah makan bisa sakit perut."

"Huh, Hermaprodite!"

"Iya pakai kamar Byakuran saja!"

.

Kedua alis Yamamoto terangkat mendengar percakapan Lirina dan Hibari. Memangnya mereka bisa telepati sampai Hibari tak usah bilang dia mau apa?

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu maksud Hibari?"

"Karena sudah terbiasa."

"Tetap saja agak aneh..."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Akhirnya bisa juga meluangkan waktu untuk kembali menulis. Walo ujian bikin rambutku rontok saking stress (serius nih!). Lagian temen-temenku di kelas dan club sastra malah minta update pas ujian, mana bisa? Yosh, sekarang saia sudah update jadi jangan bunuh saya!


	6. Chapter 6

KHR belong to Amano Akira sensei

I just own OC and story.

Rate K+ till T (SU = semua umur)

.

.

.

"Yang lebih dulu memasukkan satu serangan, dia yang menang!" Squalo memberi aba-aba untuk Yamamoto dan Hibari. "Mulai!"

.

Trak! Kedua pedang kayu langsung beradu. Hari ini mereka latihan kendo bersama Squalo. Laki-laki berambut perak sepinggang berdarah Italia itu tampak mengamati gerak-gerik kedua muridnya dengan tenang. Yamamoto menyerang, Hibari menangkis begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah sehingga pertarungan berlangsung alot. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Lirina memilih jarak agak jauh karena tak mau kena imbas. Kyoko, Haru menyemangati keduanya yang sedang duel. Hana memilih bersantai sekaligus jaga apartement setelah lelah berenang, hanya kedua anak perempuan ini yang masih punya semangat melihat latihan rutin di dojo keluarga Yamamoto.

.

Beberapa anak SMA, SMP dan SD dari sekolah lain juga bergabung dengan latihan hari ini juga menonton pertarunan keduanya dengan antusias. Jarang-jarang Yamamoto mau meladeni Hibari bertarung. Akhirnya pertarungan berakhit dimenit ke 10 setelah Serangan Yamamoto berhasil dipatahkan dan digunakan Hibari untuk mementalkan pedangnya. Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya setelah pedang Hibari terancung ke wajahnya.

.

"Ah..., kau kalah." Lirina mendengus pelan, kini gilirannya yang maju melawan Gokudera.

"Maaf, setiap pertarungan kan pasti ada pemenangnya. Selamat berusaha!" ujar Yamamoto saat akan kembali ke sisi groupnya.

.

Pertarungan yang sama alotnya dengan Hibari dan Yamamoto. Haru dan Kyoko menyemangati Lirina sementara Tsuna kebingungan mau menyemangati siapa karena keduanya adalah sahabatnya akhirnya meneriakkan nama Gokudera.

.

"Tenang saja Tsuna, aku pasti menang!"

"Jangan lengah!" Lirina langsung menyerang Gokudera yang sedang lengah.

"Pemenangnya Lirina!"

"Hei, kau curang!" Gokudera mencak-mencak.

"Salahmu sendiri lengah!"

"Aku tidak lengah!"

.

Kali ini duel berlanjut dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara keduanya. Teriakan Squalo tak digubris mereka baru berhenti setelah Hibari mencegat mereka dan mengancam akan menggantung terbalik keduanya di halaman dojo.

.

"Rin, ayo pulang!" seru Haru pada anak berambut pendek yang tengah mengenakan sepatunya setelah mandi.

Hampir semua anak telah pulang, Yamamoto memutuskan membantu ayahnya sebelum warung tutup. Gokudera dan Tsuna juga sudah bersiap pulang, Hibari masih belum kelihatan.

.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dengan Kyouya."

"Hahi? Kau tak takut digigit?"

"Ahahaha, dia tak pernah menggigitku, paling menjitakku."

"Hie, bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Terserah, aku segera pulang. Aku juga mau menunggu Takeshi."

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya." Kyoko mengamit tangan Haru yang tampak bersiap melucurkan pertanyaan lagi. "Biarkan saja."

"Mou~ baiklah."

.

Alis Hibari terangkat saat melihat sosok anak perempuan yang kini duduk manis di bangku panjang ruang ganti laki-laki sambil memangku ranselnya. Seperti biasa, cengiran selalu menghiasi wajahnya membuat Fuukiincou Namimori merasa anak itu sudah terinfeksi Takeshi Yamamoto (emangnya dia virus?).

.

"Lama sekali mandinya? Kau berenang di dalam sana?" tanyanya dengan senyum usil.

"Aku bukan Herbivora. Apa maumu sekarang?" skylark itu tak peduli, ia merebut ranselnya dan melempar seragam kendonya pada Lirina.

"Aih, bau keringat!"

"Cerewet!"

"Apa ada yang terjadi padamu?" tanpa sebab musabab pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, membuatnya ditatap dengan tajam oleh Hibari. "Kau aneh sekali sejak tadi siang. Reflekmu juga agak lambat."

"Sok tahu, kalau begini aku yakin kau anak paman Fon."

"Maaf deh kalau aku tak mirip ayah, yang membesarkanku kan bukan keluargamu."

"..." Hibari terdiam.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab." desak Lirina yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sebelumnya aku yang akan bertanya, apa jika aku meminta nyawamu kau akan memberikannya?" pertanyaan apa ini?

"Apa kau kesal karena aku merubah nama keluargaku? Karena aku menolak tinggal dirumah utama keluarga Hibari? Kau seharusnya mengerti, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan kakak yang sudah merawatku selama ini. Ak-" belum sempat Lirina menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia sudah mendapati dirinya merapat di dinding dengan kedua tangan Hibari mencengkram erat kedua lengannya.

"Dia bukan kakakmu dan kau bukan berasal dari Gesso! Kau itu seorang Hibari, Lirina Hibari dan yang seharusnya menjadi kakakmu itu aku, bukan dia!" nafas Hibari terengah- engah, ini pertama kalinya ia kehilangan kontrol emosi karena kemarahan yang dipendamnya beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku, kau sendiri yang menolakku saat aku kembali ke Jepang. Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku orang asing karena itu aku hanya bersikap sebagi temanmu."

"Karena kau memang sudah seperti orang asing dimataku." sahutnya dingin, Lirina tersenyum miris.

"Jika aku tak peduli lagi padamu untuk apa aku terus mengikutimu? Aku melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Paling tidak aku tak pernah menolakmu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, Kyouya-nii..."

"Kau bukan adikku lagi..." ia meremas bahu anak perempuan itu tanpa peduli akan bisa mematahkannya atau meninggalkan bekas memar "Pergi..."

.

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Lirina melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti. Tak di sangka Takeshi sudah menunggu di depan gerbang dojo dengan menenteng sushi dari kedainya.

.

"Mana Kyouya-kun?"

"Dia tak mau diganggu."

"Oh..." Untungnya Yamamoto bukan tipe yang banyak tanya meski dalam kepalanya anak itu tahu ada yang tidak beres.

.

Lirina duduk di atas pagar balkon di kamarnya. Dulu dia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hibari Kyouya saat mereka masih SD. Dulu tubuh Hibari agak lemah namun seiring waktu dia mulai menjadi orang yang kuat hingga seperti sekarang. Saat itu juga Hibari lebih ramah padanya, tidak pernah sok ngeboss atau kasar seperti sekarang. Saat naik kelas 6 sifatnya makin dingin dan puncaknya saat masuk SMP, dia sungguh menganggap Lirina sebagai anak buah yang bisa diperintah seenaknya.

.

"Lirina..." ia menoleh pada pemilik suara yang kini berdiri di pintu kamarnya sambil membawa sepiring sandwich dan kroket.

"Takeshi..."

"Aku bawakan makanan."

"Aku belum lapar..." sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Bibi Lavina sengaja membuatkan ini kalau-kalau kau lapar tengah malam nanti."

"Apa dia marah?"

"Tidak. Dia pikir kau tak nafsu makan karena kesal pada Byakuran-nii." katanya seraya meletakkan piring yang di bawanya di meja belajar.

"Setengahnya iya." Lirina merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, Yamamoto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ini karena Kyouya-kun?"

"Dia marah...padaku. Padahal seperti apapun aku menganggunya dia tak pernah semarah itu. Auranya kacau, wajahnya juga lebih pucat dari biasanya."

"Kenapa aku tak perhatikan ya? Menurutku wajahnya sama seperti biasa, memang sih dia agak lambat tapi kukira itu karena kurang istirahat."

"Dia merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Lirina menghempaskan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal besar yang ada di karpet kamarnya. Bantal yang suka dia gunakan untuk tiduran saat nonton tv. "Selain itu Kyouya-nii juga membenciku..."

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang tak harus kau tahu." Yamamoto juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya kemudian menyalakan televisi.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku kan masih ada hubungan darah dengannya...dia kan kakak sepupuku..."

"Paman Fon pasti kesal melihat kalian seperti ini."

"Jangan bawa-bawa ayahku! Lagian dia takkan marah hanya karena anak dan keponakannya berkelahi. Ayahku kan lebih penyabar dari paman Alaude."

"Memangnya kau ingat ayahmu seperti apa?"

"Mana aku ingat, usiaku kan baru 1 tahun waktu kedua orangtuku meninggal. Aku tahu tentang mereka dari paman Alaude dan kakak."

"Hoh, tapi aku kaget sekali saat tahu kau dan Kyouya-kun itu saudara. Kukira kau membuntutinya tanpa kenal takut karena sudah bosan hidup atau kau-"

"Heeeiii, jangan berpikiran negatif ya!" Lirina memukul punggung Yamamoto dengan cukup keras hingga anak berambut cepak itu berjengit kesakitan walau masih tertawa.

"Ahahahaha,a-aduh! Kau ini makin kuat ya!"

"Makanya jangan macam-macam!" ancaman yang setengahnya dengan nada bercanda. "Meski dia jadi dingin padaku itu tak selalu kok. Terkadang dia baik padaku."

"Kau itu lebih cocok kalau seperti ini, melihatmu murung itu sungguh merusak mata."

"Huh, kau mulai seperti kakakku dan Kikyo-san saja."

"Hehehehehe, jangan lupa kalau aku memang pantas kau panggil kakak."

"Kakak yang cengengesan? Melihatmu aku jadi lapar."

"Eh, kau mau memakanku?" kata Yamamoto dengan wajah ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, Lirina memutar matanya karena candaan garing sahabatnya.

"Katakan lagi, aku sungguh akan membuatmu jadi dendeng." ancamnya dengan nada bosan.

"Ahahahaha! Makanlah, kau itu harus makan banyak supaya tinggi!"

"Nga puas-puas ya ngejeknya?"

.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, kini Hibari telah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Lirina dan Byakuran. Ia menatap tajam nama yang tertulis didepan pintu, Byakuran Gesso dan Lirina Gesso. Padahal satu setengah tahun lalu masih tertulis Byakuran Gesso dan Lirina Hibari. Sejak nama keluarga Lirina diganti, tak pernah sekalipun Hibari mau menginjakkan kakinya ditempat ini. Namun hari ini untuk kedua kalinya ia mendapati kakinya membawanya kemari. Ia bisa mendengar tawa anak-anak dari dalam tapi tak terdengar tawa Lirina, mungkin sedang mengurung diri di kamar? Bisa dibilang Hibari hafal semua kebiasaan 'mantan' sepupunya itu.

.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih orang asing dibanding keluargamu sendiri?"

.

~Flashback~

.

_"Mau apa kau terus mengikutiku?" Hibari membentak anak yang terus membuntutinya sejak pagi._

_"Rin mau sama Kyouya-nii! Rin mau disukai Kyouya-nii!" sungguh ucapan anak yang masih sangat lugu dan polos, pipinya yang cubby membuat skylark itu ingin mencubitnya. Tapi yang namanya Kyouya Hibari, meski masih anak kecil tetap saja ja-im._

_"Aku benci perempuan lemah dan cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis dan berlindung di belakang orang dewasa dan laki-laki."_

_"Kalau begitu Rin akan jadi kuat! Rin tak mau dibenci Kyouya-nii atau menyusahkan Byakuran-nii! Kalau bisa Rin akan mengalahkan Kyouya-nii!" serunya langsung sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi._

_"Berhenti menyebut dirimu dengan nama."_

_"Ri-eh... Aku...akan berusaha!" kalau yang ini mungkin agak susah, itulah yang ada di batin Hibari._

_"Aku tak suka orang bodoh."_

_"Eh...,Ri- engh...aku kan tidak bodoh. Lihat sajah, a..ku pasti akan lebih pintar dari Kyouya-nii!" tuh kan, logat cadelnya saja masih ada._

_._

_Hibari tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh mungil dan mata coklat yang ada dihadapannya. Meski menyandang nama Hibari, anak perempuan ini hanya mewarisi rambut lurus dan halus khas Hibari dari sang ayah, Hibari Fon. Wajah, mata, sifat dan gerak-geriknya adalah tiruan sempurna dari sang ibu yang orang turunan Jepang._

_._

_"Yang terakhir adalah..."_

_"Apa? Apa?"_

_"Aku ingin kau-" namun sayang kata-katanya terputus karena seruan seseorang._

_"Lirina, sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke bandara!" seru Byakuran dari halaman depan kediaman Hibari._

_"Tak bisakah tunggu dulu?"_

_"Ini sudah hampir terlambat." Pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan enteng mengangkat tubuh mungil Lirina ke bahunya. "Nant kita ketinggalan pesawat."_

_"Kyahahahaha! Tinggiii!" anak itu bersorak girang._

_"Makanya kau harus rajin minum susu! Nah, ayo ucapkan sampai dadah pada Kyouya-kun."_

_"Eehh? Bye-bye Kyouya-nii!" Hibari tak membalas salam itu. "Ri- eh, Aku pasti segera pulang dan mengalahkan Kyouya-nii!"_

_"Memangnya kalian janji apa?"_

_"Itu rahasia! Pokoknya Rin- auhhh! Aku akan rajin belajar dan jadi kuat!" semangatnya berapi-api, sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau itu bukan hal gampang._

_"Itu bagus, itu baru adikku!" puji pemilik surai albino sambil menepuk pelan kepala anak yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu. _

_"Hehehe..."_

_._

_Mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata kelabu menatap keakraban mereka dengan penuh amarah. Bahkan setelah taksi yang ditumpangi mereka menghilang dia masih ada di sana, terpaku sambil berbisik lirih. Sebuah bisikan yang berisi hal yang tak pernah bisa disampaikan._

_._

_"Aku ingin...kau tetap tinggal bersama kami dan berhenti memanggilnya kakak..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Lirina, apa kau sudah mengerti apa maksudnya merubah nama keluarga?" tanya Sakura Hibari, istri dari Alaude yang merupakan ibu Hibari Kyouya pada keponakannya yang baru berusia 9 tahun._

_"Aku tahu bibi. Tapi ini sudah jadi keputusanku, Kakak juga sempat tanya tapi aku sudah putuskan akan masuk keluarga Gesso."_

_"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi, sekali kau ubah namamu maka sama dengan keluar dari rumah ini."_

_"Sejak awal aku dan ayah memang tak tinggal disini kan, paman Alaude. Ayahku meski masih menyandang nama Hibari, dia hidup mandiri diluar."_

_"Tapi kau masih anak-anak, meski hak asuhmu ada pada Reborn dan Luce, juga kau dititipkan pada Byakuran kau tetaplah seorang Hibari." Sakura masih berusaha menyakinkan tapi tampaknya tekad anak ini sudah bulat._

_"Jika aku tinggal disini, kakak akan sendirian. Aku tak mau dia kesepian. Toh kalian punya Kyouya-nii, sedangkan kakak hanya punya aku."_

_._

_4 tahun tak bertemu, mereka langsung mengenali satu sama lain saat berpapasan di ruang guru. Anak itu bahkan masih ingat semua janjinya agar bisa bersaing dengan Hibari. Hibari yang saat itu baru saja pulang sekolah hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Anak dari almarhum pamannya yang baru saja resmi masuk kesekolah yang sama bahkan kelas yang sama dengannya ingin mengganti nama keluarga dengan nama orang yang tidak pernah disukainya._

_._

_"Aku kira harus pulang sekarang sebelum ge-" mata mereka bertemu saat Lirina membuka pintu geser dari ruang tamu bergaya Jepang Klasik. Keduanya terdiam, begitu pula kedua orang dewasa yang itu. "Kyouya-nii sudah pulang..." anak itu tersenyum padanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa._

_"Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu lagi jika kau memang memilih meninggalkan keluarga ini! Kau bukan adikku lagi!"_

_"Kyouya Hibari!" namun Hibari tak menggubris teguran Alaude._

_"Keluar! Jangan pernah kembali ke rumah ini orang asing!"_

_"Aku mengerti... Paling tidak kita masih bisa jadi teman." Senyum masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, sebuah senyum sedih. Mulai hari itu hubungan persaudaraan mereka telah berakhir. Hanya teman, teman sekolah, sekadar kenalan? Paling tidak Lirina terus berusaha agar bisa selalu sejajar dengan sang skylark muda, menjadi sahabat yang akan mengikutinya dari belakang. "Meski begitu...suatu hari aku ingin bisa kembali menjadi adikmu, Kyouya."_

.

~Flashback end~

.

Hibari mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari sakunya, entah apa isinya tapi raut wajah fuuki inchou Namimori itu mengeras. Amplop itu lecek karena digenggam dengan erat. Penuh emosi lembar putih itu menjadi berkeping-keping karena disobek menjadi bagian kecil dan terbang tertiup angin.

.

.

.

To be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Rate : T

Disclaimer : sayangnya KHR bukan punyaku walau aku jungkir balik menginginkannya! *ditimpuk*

.

.

.

Pagi itu Lirina berangkat lebih awal, bahkan ketiga anak perempuan yang menginap di kamarnya tak sadar pemilik rumah telah pergi. Matahari masih malu-malu mengintip di ufuk timur.

.

"Jam 05.15 pagi, aku terlalu pagi..." desahnya. Halaman sekolah bahkan masih gelap, namun entah kenapa ia melihat lampu diruang OSIS menyala. "Apakah Kyouya sudah disini?"

.

Dengan agak tergesa pemilik orb karamel itu menuju ruang kelas untuk meletakkan tas kemudian berlari ke ruang OSIS. Mengintip melalui celah pintu, yang dilihatnya justru ruangan kosong. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang UKS, yang sama sepinya dengan ruang lain namun ia melihat bayangan seseorang di balik tirai salah satu tempat tidur. Perlahan ia menyingkap tirai, melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat tengah tertidur di atas ranjang putih. Lirina duduk di samping Hibari, matanya terus menatap sang prefek yang tampak lelap. Orb kelabu perlahan terbuka, menatap sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Entah karena masih mengantuk atau apa Hibari meraih tangah Lirina,menggenggamnya dengan erat.

.

"Kyouya..."

"Diamlah, paling tidak hingga bel berbunyi. Aku masih mengantuk, Rin..." katanya sebelum kembali tertidur.

"Baiklah Kyouya..." ia tak berani menganggu lebih lanjut.

.

Hatinya belum siap kembali beradu argumen dengan sang prefek. Dulu mereka pernah bersama dengan keadaan yang mirip tapi saat itu dialah yang menggenggam tangan Hibari. Memintanya tetap tinggal hanya untuk menemani dirinya yang tengah demam saat masih play group. Betapa ia merindukan tangan dingin yang membelainya saat sakit, senyum lembut yang selalu dilihatnya tiap ia keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah play group. Sayangnya semua itu tinggal kenangan, semua harusnya dilupakan. Hubungan mereka hanya teman sekolah, ketua dan wakil ketua osis, kenalan di tempat latihan. Tak pernah diakui oleh Hibari sebagai sahabat, sebagai teman pun hanya dia sepihak yang mengakui dan memaksa. Dia yang selalu mengekor sang prefek dari belakang, mengejarnya sekuat tenaga agar bisa menyamakan langkah dan ada di sisinya, untuk mendapatkan pengakuan akan keberadaanya. Tak peduli ditolak, diusir, dimarahi, ia sudah bertekad mengejar Hibari untuk kembali mendapatkan tempatnya dulu.

.

"Lirina-san! Bel sudah berbunyi!"

"Hah?" Lirina terkejut oleh suara guru kesehatan, apa lagi kini ia terbaring di atas ranjang yang seharusnya diisi oleh Hibari. "Sudah jam 9? Kyouya mana? Tadi Kyouya disini kan?"

"Saya hanya melihat anda." Lirina mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Berarti Hibari yang memindahkan posisinya dari bersandar ke ranjang.

"Ah, pelajaran hampir mulai!"

.

Lirina melompat dari ranjang, segera berlari ke kelas tanpa peduli peraturan 'dilarang berlari di koridor'. Dengan nafas masih ngos-ngosan dibukanya pintu kelas dan langsung membungkuk.

.

"Maaf terlambat, saya ketiduran di UKS!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa langsung menyambutnya. Lirina mendongak melihat tak ada guru yang seharusnya mengajar, yang ada malah sang guru bahasa Ingris berdarah Italia, Lampo Bovino.

"Lirina-san, segera ketempat dudukmu!"

"Yes sir!" Lirina menarik nafas lega, betapa beruntungnya gurunya tak bisa mengajar karena menemani istrinya yang akan melahirkan.

.

"Tak biasanya kau datang pagi dan tidur di sekolah,byon." seorang remaja menarik tempat duduk tak jauh darinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Lirina yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. "Hei, kau dengar aku tidak, byon?"

"Iya aku dengar tuan berisik!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hibari? Tadi kau tidur bersamanya kan, byon?" Kali ini suaranya nyaris berbisik agar tak ada yang dengar selain mereka.

"Kau cari masalah denganku, Joshima Ken?" dengan tatapan membunuh yang intense Lirina menatap remaja pirang dengan bekas luka lebar di wajahnya.

"Jika Ken cari masalah maka lempar saja dia keluar jendela." Remaja lain berambut bob hitam mendekati Lirina dan Ken sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oi, kakippi! Jangan mengajari anak ini hal yang buruk, byon!" protes remaja dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan tak pernah disisir *di hadiahi kong chanel*

"Aku sie setuju aja melempar Ken-chan dari lantai 3 ini." Lirina menyerahkan lembar tugasnya untuk dicocokkan dengan kedua teman sekelasnya.

.

Joshima Ken melotot pada saran sahabatnya yang berhasil membuat Lirina setuju dengannya. Bisa mati muda dia kalau kedua anak ini bersatu mengerjainya, dia masih mau jadi ahli fauna atau keliling dunia mencari spesies hewan baru.

.

"Jam kedua ini kita ada praktek kimia, byon. Kau ikut atau bolos Rin?"

"Ikut jika Kyouya tak menarikku untuk mengerjakan laporan OSIS."

"Huh, Kyouya Hibari itu pacarmu? Sampai selalu menyeretmu kesana kemari."

"Lebih tepatnya aku dianggap babu sejak masuk SMP. Waktu SD aku yang nguber-nguber supaya bisa jadi temannya."

"Dasar tak berotak,byon."

"Apa enaknya nguber Hibari yang seperti setan itu?" Ken dan Chikusa menimpali bergantian. Menurut mereka anak perempuan keliwat tomboy ini sudah sedeng atau memang pengen mati muda karena memilih Hibari sebagai temannya.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa bisa tahan dengan Kyouya." katanya dengan nada menggantung.

.

Masih sisa 30 menit sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir tapi karena tugas telah selesai Lirina memutuskan untuk membeli roti dan susu ke kantin. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak sarapan jadi perutnya sudah menabuh genderang minta diisi. Ken dan Chikusa hanya membeli minuman namun masih bersedia menemaninya makan. Dengan cepat 2 roti cream keju, roti coklat, roti mocca, sandwich ham, puding custard dan 2 kotak susu telah berpindah ke perut Lirina. Kedua remaja yang menatap cara makannya hanya bisa menggeleng, padahal tubuhnya kecil untuk anak usia 10, malah terlihat seperti usia 8 tahun namun makannya banyak banget.

.

"Kemana larinya semua gizi makanan sampai-sampai tubuhmu tetap sekecil ini, byon?" celetuk Ken yang dibalas pelototan oleh Lirina.

"Aku juga heran, kau ini kecil-kecil makannya banyak."

"Itu urusanku. Aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan."

"Huh, dapet bulanan saja belum kan, byon! Dadamu saja masih rata seperti laki-laki, byon!" pletak! Plak! Sebuah tamparan dari Chikusa dan kotak susu kosong dari Lirina mengenai mulut ember Ken. "Aku kan ngomong benar,byon!" si pirang jabrik membela diri.

"Tahu diri kau, jangan mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi perempuan!" geram Lirina pada teman sekelasnya yang super nyebelin.

"Padahal kau itu seperti laki-laki betulan kok! Lihat saja seragammu, byon!"

"Ken..., jika kau tak tutup mulutmu maka aku akan laporkan kau pada Hibari-san atas pelecehan anak dibawah umur, menghina anggota OSIS dan berbuat mesum di tempat umum."

"O-oi kakippi! Aku kan hanya bercanda, byon!"

"Bercandamu tak lucu."

"Fufufufufu..., memang apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini, Ken?"

"Satu lagi orang mesum..." gerutu Lirina ketika sosok remaja berkepala nanas indigo menghampiri mereka. "Kemana saja kau sampai tak kelihatan di kelas, Mu-ku-nya-ro-pi?"

"Kufufufu, kau mau mati eh memanggilku dengan nama sialan itu?" Rokudo Mukuro menodongkan garpunya di leher wakil ketua OSIS Namimori yang lebih muda tiga setengah tahun darinya.

"Huh, mulut mulut gue." sahut Lirina acuh. "Heh, aku tanya kau kemana? Tugasmu kumpul nanti sebelum pulang sekolah!"

"Kufufufu..." Mukuro duduk di sebelah Lirina, memakan kare udonnya dengan malas-malasan. "Aku hanya tidur malas-malasan di pojok ruang perpus."

"Hah..., kau setipe dengan Kyouya, tukang tidur. Bedanya kau nanas mesum."

"Kufufufu, aku lebih memilih tutup mulut jika jadi kau. Kita sudah kenal lama jadi kau tak mau aku bicara apapun kan?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, jika kau mengancamku dengan statusku sebelumnya maka kau salah sasaran. Kyouya takkan tertarik meladenimu." Mukuro hanya ber'kufufu mendengar balasan ucapannya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya kembali ide jail muncul di otaknya. Posisi Lirina yang duduk bersandar di tembok membuatnya makin bersemangat. Ken dan Chikusa sejak tadi menjadi silent audience ketika Mukuro meletakkan kedua tangannya di kiri kanan Lirina, menyudutkan anak bertubuh mungil itu ke tembok. Lirina mendongak menatap dengan tatapan datar sementara Mukuro tersenyum lebar melihat calon korbannya yang cuek bebek.

.

"Dari pada kau mengejar Kyouya-kun yang dingin, bukankah lebih baik bersamaku? Menjadi uke-ku pasti lebih menyenangkan."

"Aku mau saja jadi uke tapi sayangnya aku perempuan." jawabnya dengan nada datar. "Mending kau jadi uke kakakku."

"Kalau begitu apa kau tak tertarik menjadi pacar pemuda tampan sepertiku?"

"...aku rasa lebih baik aku jadi pacar kak Rashiel saja. Paling tidak dia tak semesum dirimu."

"Rashiel? Siapa itu? Kau tahu Chikusa?" Kini Mukuro bingung mendengar nama asing alias bule dari calon korban yang nga ngeh ama feromonnya.

"Hum..." Chikusa mengeluarkan sebuah catatan membolak baliknya beberapa saat. "Rashiel Reiyes Alexander Reinhadd, kelas satu Varia International Junior High School. Peringkat satu sejak Tk, IQ 200, langganan pemenang Olimpiade Science, keturunan bangsawan Inggris-Italia. Saudara Kembarnya Belphegor juga sama jeniusnya."

"He..., memang kau benaran kenal anak Varia, byon?" Ken ber'O ria mendengar penjelasan Chikusa.

"Um, sebenarnya selama Byakuran-nii masih di luar negeri aku diminta tinggal bersama mereka, tapi aku malas. Jadi jauh kalau mau ke sekolah. Toh beberapa hari lagi kita mau mengadakan Festival tahunan. Karena acara klub science kemarin batal kami jadi baru bisa melaksanakannya hari ini."

"Iya juga, semua sudah mulai sibuk. Kufufufufufu, kelas kita buat maid animal cafe kan?"

"Hm..., sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh ide mesummu tentang seragam seksi. Kita hanya pakai atribut hewan bukan kostun ala animal host club!"

"Aku tetap ingin tahu apa yang akan kau dapat, Kufufufu. Kau pakai rok kan? Perlu kupinjamkan wig dari MM?"

.

Lirina memutar matanya, bosan dengan kegigihan Mukuro untuk menganggunya. Terlepas dari kemesuman, keusilan dan pucuk nanasnya, dia akui Mukuro memang tampan lagi pula mereka sama-sama penggemar coklat. Hari ini kesibukan belajar di kelas mulai terganti dengan kegiatan menghias dan bersih-bersih. Tugas rumah diberikan sebagai ganti jam pelajaran yang hilang. Anak laki-laki sibuk mengecat dan membuat papan untuk nama cafe dan anak perempuan membuat hiasan ruangan. Beberapa yang pintar menjahit dan prakarya membuat telinga dan ekor hewan yang nanti akan mereka gunakan karena tak mungkin membeli untuk semuanya jadi mereka hanya membeli satu tiap jenis untuk contoh.

.

"Oke, ayo semua ambil undian dikotak untuk hewan apa yang akan kalian gunakan! Ada 5 kostum khusus sumbangan Mukuro-chan bagi yang beruntung!" teriak MM.

"Ah, aku dapat rubah..." kata Chikusa.

"Aku dapat anjing, byon!"

"Ahahahaha!" satu kelas tertawa.

"Cocok banget..." sahut Lirina, MM, Chikusa dan Mukuro berbarengan.

"A, apa maksud kalian, byon?" sembur Ken namun tak diguris oleh yang lain.

.

Lirina melirik kostum khusus yang disiapkan oleh Mukuro. Blazer dengan atribut rubah perak dan kucing hitam, seragam sailor dengan atribut serigala, gaun ceonsang dengan atribut kucing siam dan terakhir agak keluar jalur...

.

"Ini kostum iblis?" tanya Lirina sambil membolak balik kostum dengan warna serba hitam dan sedikit aksen merah dengan assesories perak.

"Ini kostum siluman kelelawar." jawab MM yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Hm..., lebih mirip iblis."

"Terserah apa menurutmu, ayo cepat ambil bagianmu bocah!"

"Ah..." Lirina mengubek-ubek isi kotak sebentar sebelum mengambil sebuah kertas lalu menyerahkannya ke MM.

"Lho?" mata MM berkedip menatap kertas yang dibacanya. "Kok seperti yang diinginkan Mukuro?"

"Kenapa?" Lirina langsung meraih kertas itu -matanya terbelalak melihat isinya 'SELAMAT! Kau dapat kostum khusus KELELAWAR!'

"Kufufufu, kau dapat yang paling bagus!"

"Aaahhh! Siapa pun tolong tukaran denganku!" Lirina menjerit histeris menatap semua teman sekelasnya dengan 'puppy eyes no jutsu' ( Ini bukan Naruto...).

"Untuk yang satu itu, tak mau!" seisi kelas menjawab bersamaan.

"Mukuro! Kau saja yang pakai!"

"Maaf, ukurannya terlalu kecil."

"Grrr! Aku benci Mukunyaropi!" jeritnya yang kembali mengundang tawa semuanya.

"Kau berisik hermaprodite!" sebuah pukulan di kepala membuat Lirina nyaris mencium lantai jika Mukuro tak menangkapnya. "Apa kelas kalian sudah selesai sampai begitu ramai?"

"Ma-masih pembagian kostum, Hibari-sama!" jawab MM gemetaran. "Ri-rin, ini kostimmu!"

"Aku tak mau!" wakil prefek masih kekeuh menolak. Hibari melirik kostum yang disodorkan MM, ia tersenyum sinis-mengejek.

"Apa kau liat-liat sipit sialan!" sembur Lirina karena tatapan Hibari. Nampaknya si kecil sudah lupa dengan perasaan canggungnya kemarin. Semua anak -kecuali Mukuro- mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari kedua pimpinan OSIS yang SINDENG alias SINting Dan Extreme tENan sanGarnya *author dihajar*.

"Kau yang menyiapkannya NANAS?"

"Kufufufu, jangan memanggilku begitu Kyouya-chan!" Trang! Sebuah tonfa dan triden yang entah datang dari mana langsung beradu. "Oya,oya, jangan marah. Nanti cepat tua."

"Kamikorosu!"

"Kufufufu, aku lebih suka dicium dengan mesra." goda Mukuro tanpa kenal takut.

"Satu maniak disiplin, satunya maniak mesum, dua setan maniak sedang berlantem..."

"Perbaiki dulu kosa katamu sebelum mengejek orang, anak pendek!" bentak keduanya pada Lirina yang bersiul-siul gaje sok budek. Para penghuni kelas 1-2 sudah makin panik_takut ruang kelas mereka rusak karena pertarungan keduanya.

"Ops!" Lirina berdiri ditengah keduanya_menghadap Mukuro "Cukup dulu ya, kita masih banyak kerjaan."

"Minggir kau hermaprodite!"

"Maaf, meski kau prefek aku ini wakilmu dan ini kelasku jadi tolong jangan buat keributan disini, Kyouya." semua -kecuali Mukuro- menahan nafas menanti reaksi Hibari.

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya kau bawakan aku makanan ke atap jam makan siang nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Dengan memakai kostum itu."

"Apa?" Mukuro segera menangkap pinggang Lirina sebelum dia yang kembali memancing keributan dengan sang prefek.

"Tenang saja, akan kuurus soal kostummu." Akhirnya semua menarik nafas lega setelah Hibari benar-benar pergi hanya Lirina yang masih meronta-ronta karena Mukuro masih menolak melepasnya.

"Lepasan aku Mukunyaropi! Akan kuhajar skylark sialan itu!"

"Masalah itu pikir nanti saja, sekarang urus kelas ini!"

"...baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Mukuro."

"Apa?" perhatian Mukuro teralihkan pada anak yang kini masih setengah manyun sambil mengenakan kostum kelelawar alias iblis.

"Kau dulu sempat masuk SMP Kokuyo kan?"

"Iya, aku, MM, Ken dan Chikusa dulu masuk sana beberapa bulan sebelum pindah kemari. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, bersyukur saja kau tak disana lagi karena aku sempat berkelahi dengan preman Kokuyo."

"Oh, tapi kau tak luka kan?"

"Luka di punggung kena gear, tapi sudah hampir sembuh." glekh! Mukuro menelan ludah, apa para preman itu cari mati? Melukai adik kesayangan pengusaha muda kaya raya yang juga wakil prefek Namimori, ia yakin nasib para murid Kokuyo itu takkan berjalan baik setelah ini. "Kakakku tak tahu, tapi Hibari sudah tahu karena ada anak buahnya yang melihatku berkelahi kemudian melapor."

.

Lirina berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain, itu jarang sekali. Remaja berpucuk nanas tersebut tahu kalau teman kecilnya takkan berkelahi kecuali ditantang, diganggu -pengecualian untuk Hibari, biasanya dia yang berulah duluan untuk membuat kesal sang prefek- atau terdesak.

.

~2 hari menjelang ulang tahun sekolah~

.

"Lirina, bisa tolong buang sampahnya kan? Aku mau beli minum untuk semua!" seru MM.

"Baik! Aku minta susu strawberry!"

"Baiklah, kau ini minum susu sepuluh liter sehari tetap saja kecil."

"MM!" seruan Lirina disambut gelak tawa dari seluruh anak kelas 1-2.

"Hei, seperti apa orang yang mengeroyokmu?" Mukuro membantu Lirina membuang sampah.

"Sekelompok anak, salah satunya badan dan muka mirip kingkong."

"Kufufufufufu, sepertinya aku tahu."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau mau apakan mereka?"

"Jika kau mau aku bisa membuat mereka bersujud padamu. Itu pun jika kau bersedia memakai gaun ala cinderella." Lirina merinding disko karena membayangkan gaun macam apa yang harus dia pakai. 'HELL NO!' jeritnya dalam hati meski ekspresi wajahnya masih sedatar tripleks.

"Tidak usah, kak Rashiel sudah melakukannya untukku. Dia menghajar mereka hingga mirip tumpukan mayat." separuh bohong separuh benar sieh.

"Kufufufu, aku sungguh penasaran dengan 'Rashiel' yang kau sebut terus sejak tadi."

"Jika ada jodoh kalian akan bertemu suatu saat di masa depan...mungkin..." gumamnya malas. Capek meladeni kenistaan dan kemesuman Mukuro yang sama parah dengan kakaknya.

.

Akhirnya semua selesai tepat jam 6 sore. Kelas telah dihias dan suduk kelas menjadi dapur darurat juga tempat menyimpan makanan yang akan dijual. Lirina masih berkeras menolak kostumnya dan saat mengantar makan siang tadi Hibari nyaris menciumnya dengan tonfa. Nyaris karena Mukuro yang ditarik sebagai tameng hingga pucuk nanasnya mendapat satu teman alias benjol.

.

"Kau tak apa pulang malam?" tanya Ken dan MM yang tengah memeriksa kelengkapan kostum untuk terakhir kali.

"Iya, rumahku kan hanya 30 menit jalan kaki dari sini."

"Jangan mengikuti ajakan orang asing!" pesan MM sebelum menghilang bersama Chikusa dan Ken. Rumah mereka satu blok sih, jadi selalu bareng.

"Memangnya aku anak usia berapa hingga diberi pesan begitu?" Lirina masih enggan beranjak dari jendela. Seingatnya semua anak sudah pulang, sekolah sudah sangat sepi, sebagian besar lampu sudah padam, hanya tersisa lampu di koridor.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kufufufu, aku baru saja kembali dari perpus."

"Hm..."

"Kenapa?" Mukuro mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat halaman belakang yang sepi. "Ini sudah mau larut. Kita pulang."

"Ba-" suara ponsel memotong ucapannya. Sebuah nomer asing. "Halo?"

[Hoi! Dimana kau sekarang?]

"Sekolah?"

[Ngapain kau masih di sekolah selarut ini dasar bo- ADUH!]

[Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan bicara kasar pada anak kecil!]

"Halo?" Lirina bingung mendengar keributan di telpon.

[Che, kami menunggumu satu jam di depan apartement! Telpon juga tak diangkat kau malah di sekolah!]

"Hah? Ini siapa?"

[tut, tut, tut]

"Ye...diputus."

"Kenapa? Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"Au deh. Mereka malah ribut sendiri. Ke ruang OSIS dulu ya, tasku kutinggal disana."

"Hm..."

.

Keduanya melangkah menuju ruang OSIS tanpa berniat memulai pembicaran. Ruang OSIS sepi, namun lampu masih menyala semua. Entah kemana perginya Hibari, Lirina menyambar tas dan kotak bekal kosong di atas meja. Suara ribut di halaman menyita perhatian perhatian mereka ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan. Keduanya berlari menghampiri Hibari yang tengah berdebat dengan seseorang.

.

"Kyouya ada apa?"

"Ah, ternyata kau memang masih di sekolah!"

"Kak Bel? Sedang apa disini?"

"Menjemputmu. Jill menunggu di apartemenmu kalau-kalau kau pulang."

"Hermaprodite, untuk apa kau berurusan dengan anak sekolah lain?"

"Dia anak dari rekan bisnis Byakuran, tapi untuk apa kakak menjemputku?"

"Ayah menelpon minta agar mengajakmu makan malam di rumah hari ini."

"Tak usah repot."

"Kalau kau tak ikut, kami dilarang pulang oleh ibu."

"Hah?"

"Kufufufu, ikut saja. Kau ini jadi anti social kalau di luar sekolah?" tanya Mukuro sembari melirik Hibari.

"Nga juga..." Hibari masih melotot pada mereka bertiga. "Kalian mau ikut?"

"Kufufufu, adikku menunggu."

"Huh."

"Ayo cepat naik! Aku sudah bosan menunggumu!"

"Baiklah. Sampai besok Mukuro, Kyouya."

.

Keduanya masih tak bergerak memandang porcea merah yang melaju menjauh membawa wakil prefek Namimori. Hibari tak menggubris senyum yang diberikan Mukuro, prefek lonewolf itu kembali ke dalam sekolah setelah Hibird hinggap di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh selalu pakai seragam laki-laki?" tanya Rashiel ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Reinhadd. Lirina masih memakai seragamnya karena Rashiel bilang soal baju bisa pakai bekas mereka.

"Iya, ada sih rok seragam tapi aku tak suka. Kenapa hari ini kalian maksa sekali?"

"Huh, salahkan ibu yang selalu ingin punya anak perempuan. Saat tahu kau adik albino itu dia langsung meminta kami menjemputmu. Pasti asik rame-rame."

"Menyusahkan!" gerutu Belphegor.

"He..." kali ini kepala Lirina beneran miring 90 derajat melihat kedua kembar berambut pirang. "Kalian ini beneran tak mirip."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, manisnya! Pakai seragam laki-laki pun tetap manis!" seru seorang perempuan berambut gelap panjang ketika Lirina baru masuk keruang makan bersama si kembar. "Coba aku punya anak perempuan semanis ini!"

"Ibu...kau bisa membunuhnya jika memeluknya seperti itu." perempuan itu tersadar melihat wajah anak yang kini dipeluknya sudah agak membiru.

"Maaf! Bibi terlalu senang! Siapa namamu? Kau boleh panggil aku bibi Lal atau ibu juga boleh!"

"I-iya, namaku Lirina, bi."

"Panggilannya?"

"Rin."

"Nama dan panggilannya pun manis!" hegh! Lagi-lagi Lirina harus merasakan pelukan maut Lal.

"Jika dia jadi adik kita, dia pasti sudah mati sejak bayi." gumam Belphegor yang disambut anggukan oleh kakak kembarnya.

"Bel, Siel! Cepat ganti baju! Siapa suruh kalian bengong!" wajah Lal tiba-tiba berubah galak.

"Baik,bu..." jawab keduanya sambil lalu, mereka pastinya sudah biasa dengan sifat ibunya.

"Nah, kau juga ganti baju! Bibi sudah siapkan baju untukmu!"

"Eh?" tak bisa menjawab apa lagi menolak karena keburu diseret oleh beberapa pelayan dan Lal, adik kesayangan Byakuran itu cuma bisa berdoa masih bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

.

.

.

"Ano...bibi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Kalau tak begini mana cocok!"

'Namu amitaba, budha maha pengasih, prama achinty, kenapa kau tak bunuh saja aku dalam pelukanmu?' Pakaian bukan masalah, meski rok pendek motif kotak merah mitam 10cm diatas lutut, parka abu-abu dan boots hitam menjurus ke gaya sporty yang memang selalu jadi ciri pakaiannya sehari-hari. Namun yang membuat Lirina berdoa gaje dalam hati karena harus memakai sebuah wig hitam lurus hingga pinggang dengan poni yang membuat mata agak tertutup. Jika matanya sedikit lebih sipit jadilah dia versi sempurna dari...

.

"Hibari Kyouya?" DEG! Jantung Lirina serasa mau copot mendengar nama sang skylark. "Oh, maaf. Menurutku kau ini kalau sipit sedikit pasti mirip dengannya." Rashiel terkekeh, tak sadar dalam hati Lirina sudah ada badai berkecamuk!

"He...,sekarang kau jadi perempuan." Belphegor ikut nimbrung setelah bergabung bersama kakak dan ibunya di meja makan.

"Ah, kenapa Rin tak tinggal disini selama kakakmu tak ada?"

"Sebenarnya paman juga minta begitu tapi sekarang teman-temanku sudah menginap di apartement untuk menemaniku hingga kakak pulang. Apa lagi disini jauh dari sekolah dan aku terbiasa sudah di sekolah jam 6 pagi karena tugas sebagai wakil ketua OSIS."

"Sayang sekali, Siel juga Ketua OSIS ya? Apa sesibuk itu?"

"Memang, apa lagi nanti ada ulangtahun sekolah. Kelasku membuat animal maid cafe dan aku juga panitia."

"Kalau begitu bibi akan main ke sekolahmu nanti! Bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut?"

"Kalau sempat aku ikut."

"Sheshesheshe, tak masalah."

"Kami boleh tahu kau dapat kostum apa?" Pertanyaan Lal membuatnya membatu.

"Ra-Rahasia...!" jawab Lirina sambil menyendok cream sup hangat yang baru dihidangkan di depannya. Ditanya oleh Lal membuat Lirina makin ingin membuat Hawaian sandwich dengan isi Mukuro di tengahnya lalu mengumpankannya ke ikan Hiu.

"Baiklah, aku tak sabar melihat seperti apa kostummu!"

.

Jam 10 malam Lirina baru pulang karena Lal menanyakannya berbagai macam hal tentang masa kecil, kesukaan, hobby hingga sekolahnya sejak TK hingga SMP. Apartementnya sepi karena hari ini Tsuna, dkk tak menginap atau mungkin malah nginap di tempat Gokudera? Entahlah.

.

"Sungguh mirip dengan Kyouya..." desahnya ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Poni wig membuatnya makin jengkel dan jika Hibari melihat ini, maka sudah pasti skylark tersebut akan makin marah. "Hanya kenalan, hanya teman sekolah, tak ada...hubungan darah..." gumamnya ketika masuk kamar.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Lirina terbelalak, matanya pasti sudah sangat mengantuk hingga melihat Hibari duduk di balkon kamarnya. "*ngucek mata* Kyouya?"

"Siapa lagi menurutmu? Ayahmu? Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu itu?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Lirina segera menyambar wig yang masih terpasang dikepalanya "Aw!" ups, dia lupa kalau wig itu dipasang dengan hair clip.

"Bodoh." Hibari menghampirinya dengan pandangan sinis mengejek. "Diam atau kubuat kau botak."

"A...a..." Lirina bergumam takut. Jari-jari Hibari menyentuh rambutnya, melepaskan hair clip dan wig yang dipakaikan oleh Lal dengan perlahan.

"Sudah." Lirina masih menunduk.

"Terimakasih..."

"Kau didandani begini oleh si pirang itu?"

"Tepatnya oleh ibu mereka."

"Huh, tak pantas."

"Menurutku juga begitu, aku tak-"

"Kau lebih cocok mengenakan yukata atau kimono."

"Eh?" Akhirnya Lirina menatap Hibari. "Kenapa kau kesini Kyouya? Ini sudah larut-"

"Ayah dan ibu tak ada. Aku sudah tinggalkan pesan."

"Tapi...bukankah kau benci disini?"

"Kecuali kamar ini." sekali lagi Hibari membuatnya terkejut, bingung. Kenapa sikap Hibari berubah?

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hn..."

"Mau kubuatkan apa? Omelet? Ramen atau sandwich?"

"Hm."

"Omelet? Baiklah!" Lirina berlari ke dapur menyiapkan semua bahan untuk membuat omelet rice.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidur disini?"

"Hn." Hibari menyuap sedikit omelet rice sebelum kembali menambahkan saus di atas omeletnya.

"Pakai kamarku saja, aku akan tidur di kamar kakak."

"...tidak."

"Apanya?"

"...lupakan. Ambilkan aku air lagi."

"Baik." Lirina mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong, begitu kembali ia melihat beberapa butir pil di tangan Hibari yang kemudian ditelannya sekaligus dengan bantuan air.

"Ne...Kyou...itu obat apa? Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan urusanmu Hermaprodite!"

"Sudah kubilang aku perempuan dan kau harusnya tahu itu." sahut wakil prefek dengan geram, sampai kapan dia akan disebut Hermaprodite?

"Bukan urusanku..."

"Yah...memang bukan...selamat malam."

.

Setelah membereskan piring kotor, Lirina mengambil seragam untuk esok dan beberapa potong pakaian lain dari kamarnya sebelum masuk ke kamar Byakuran. Hibari masih duduk di ruang tengah, menonton televisi sambil membaca laporan bulanan club juga proposal acara yang diadakan tiap kelas untuk meramaikan festival budaya sekaligus ulang tahun Namimori.

.

"Ayah, kalau kau masih hidup...mungkin keadaan akan lebih baik sehingga Kyouya-nii tak membenciku begini. Apa ini salahku karena lebih memilih Byakuran-nii?" bisiknya sebelum tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Kayaknya ini makin nga jelas...tapi sungguh di awal aku lupa membuat prolog cerita ini. Tak terasa sudah akan tamat dan aku jadi harus mengganti gender ceritanya karena akan berubah di ending. Kakakku bilang dia yang akan nulis endingnya dan chapter ini aku mengulang 6 kali sampai dia setuju dengan isi dan alurnya *sigh*. Salam kenal untuk teman-teman baru di SMA nanti dan halo buat temen lama dan sampai jumpa buat yang beda sekolah. Pertengahan bulan ini kita resmi jadi anak SMA!


	8. Chapter 8

Lewat tengah malam Hibari masih tetap terjaga, matanya tak bisa diajak terpejam barang semenit. Meski kamar Lirina membuatnya nyaman tapi ini pertama kali ia kembali ke tempat itu setelah sekian tahun dan rasanya asing.

.

"Padahal dulu dia paling takut tidur sendiri."

.

.

.

"Rin mau sama Kyou-nii!"

"Aku tak mau!" tandasnya dengan kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu.

"Whuaaa!" tangisnya pun pecah karena penolakan Hibari. "Rin tak mau tidur sendiri! Ada hantu!"

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu! Kau ini terlalu banyak mengkhayal!"

"Rin tak boho...ng! Huwaaa!"

"Ada apa ini?! Sudah malam tapi kalian masih saja ribut." Sakura Hibari dengan tergesa menghampiri anak dan keponakanya yang berteriak-teriak padahal hampir tengah malam.

"Ops, kau kenapa lagi anak manis?" Byakuran yang juga menginap di kediaman Hibari ikut mengundur jam tidurnya karena keributan yang dibuat dua bocah tadi. Dengan hati-hati digendongnya Lirina yang menangis sesegukan di depan kamar Hibari.

"A-ada hantu. Rin tak mau tidur sendiri!"

"Jangan pakai alasan itu untuk menganggu jam tidurku!"

"Rin tidak boho...ng! Bya-nii, Kyouya-nii jahat!"

"Kyouya, kau tak usah segalak itu pada adikmu kan?"

"Salahnya sendiri penakut! Ibu jangan memanjakannya!"

"Maa,maa, biar Rin tidur denganku. Toh sejak dia bayi aku sudah biasa bersamanya."

"Rin mau sama Kyouya-nii." Lirina masih saja berkeras, balita itu menggenggam lengan baju Hibari dengan erat, menatap Hibari dengan mata-berkaca-kaca. "Kyou-nii...!"

"..." belum sempat Hibari bicara, Byakuran sudah lebih dulu melepaskan genggaman Lirina dan membawanya pergi.

"Jangan memaksanya, Rin." Byakuran membujuknya.

"Maaf ya, Rin. Nii-san mu mungkin memang tak mengerti apa yang kamu lihat." Sakura berusaha membujuk keponakannya agar berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menganggu Kyouya, besok dia harus bangun pagi dan sekolah. Rin anak baik, kan?" tanya Byakuran sambil mengusap lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi Lirina. "Sekarang tidur dengan kakak saja ya?"

"I-iya..." meski agak tak rela akhirnya Lirina ikut ke kamar Byakuran.

"Kembalilah tidur Kyou, Rin sudah bersama Byakuran."

"Kenapa orang asing itu terus sok perhatian?" gerutu Hibari.

"Byakuran itu kan yang merawat Rin sejak bayi."

"Kita juga kan?"

"O...Kyouya cemburu?" goda Sakura yang membuat putra semata wayangnya melotot kesal. "Berarti tadi kamu sudah mau mengiyakan permintaan adikmu?"

"Huh!" Blam! Hibari menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sakura menggeleng_senyum simpul menghias wajahnya karena melihat sifat anaknya yang sama dengan sang ayah.

"Kyouya dan Alaude sama saja. Lirina seperti Fong." gumamnya setelah masuk kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Alaude tanpa menoleh. Kepala polisi Namimori itu tetap duduk tenang membaca buku tentang 'Psikologi Kriminal'.

"Kau ini kalau khawatir harusnya ikut melihat mereka." Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan suaminya. "Kau dan anakmu sama saja! Adiknya menangis ingin tidur dengannya dia menolak, tapi begitu Rin dibawa Byakuran dia protes."

"Huh, anak bodoh." Alaude mendengus pelan disertai senyum sinis.

"Kau juga sama!" Alaude men'deathglare' istrinya yang kini malah tidur memunggunginya.

.

.

.

"Fong...aku membencimu. Kenapa kau harus mati? Kau akan ku 'kamikorosu' ketika bertemu di alam baka nanti!" Hibari membalik frame foto yang diletakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dengan kasar, Fon yang menggendong Lirina saat bayi.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum hari H

.

Esok hari Hibari bangun dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Tidur jam 2 pagi membuat moodnya kurang bagus. Mandi air hangat akhirnya menghilangkan kantuknya yang mengganggu. Begitu keluar kamar terlihatlah Lirina berseliweran (?) dengan celana seragam dan kaos tanpa lengan dan apron, seragam dan sweaternya tergeletak seenaknya di atas sofa. Hibari menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah wakil ketua OSIS-nya begitu masa bodo.

.

"Pagi! Sarapan dulu ya?" sapa Lirina begitu melihat Hibari di belakang sofa ruang tengah.

"Hn..." Hibari memakan sarapannya tanpa komplain, sesekali melirik Lirina yang tengah sibuk mencomot sarapan kemudian kembali menyusun isi kotak bekal untuk mereka berdua. Anak itu selalu membuatkannya bekal sejak mereka kelas 6 SD, tepatnya setelah terakhir kalinya anak itu memanggilnya 'Kyouya-nii'.

.

"Ini punyamu, habiskan semua!"

"Memangnya kau itu ibuku atau istriku sampai berani memerintaku?"

"Aku pemilik tempat ini, aku yang membuatkan bekal ini dan aku wakil ketua OSIS Namimori jadi kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Kucing cebol berani memerintahku." Hibari menyambar kotak bekalnya, tanpa bicara apapun skylark tersebut meninggalkan apartement Gesso. (biar ribut tetep aja ngambil makanannya *ditonfa*)

"Aku manusia..." decaknya kesal. Lirina menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, semalam dia susah tidur jadi hari ini dia berniat berangkat siang. Masih jam 6 pagi sehingga diputuskannya tidur 2 jam lagi setelah menyetel weker di angka 8 lewat 15 menit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling merepotkan bagi para siswa, mengecek semua persiapan untuk esok hari juga pembagian ulang tugas tiap anak. Ada sedikit insiden kecil yang melibatkan kedua pengacau kelas a.k.a Mukuro dan Lirina. Keduanya kembali berseteru karena soal make up dan tugas si kecil sebagai petugas promosi alias harus keliling dengan kostum komplit. Alhasil mereka adu jotos hingga menabrak lemari penyimpanan yang berisi cat sisa and of course itu membuat cat yang tak ditutup rapat jadi tumpah mengenai papan nama yang ada disampingnya. Hukumannya adalah Lirina mengecat ulang sementara Mukuro membersihkan cat yang tumpah dalam lemari juga yang membasahi lantai tanpa dibantu siapapun! -itu kata Chikusa-

.

"Rin!"

"Huh?" pemilik nama yang sedang sibuk mengecat ulang papan nama yang ketumpahan cat pun menoleh. MM menyodorkan sebuah wig warna perak padanya. "Buat apa?"

"Dimakan."

"Memang bisa?" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"Jelas ngak, bocah! Ini buat dipake lah! Masih nanya?!" MM berkacak pinggang karena sejak kemarin sudah pusing ngurus kelengkapan kostum.

"Ogah!" Anak paling kecil di kelasnya -umur dan badannya *disemprot air- sabun* itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Pake! Akan kuletakkan di tasmu!"

"Masa bodo."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di habiskan Lirina di ruang OSIS, bukan karena Hibari memberi perintah namun hanya untuk menghindari para murid terutama kakak kelas -perempuan- yang mengejar ingin mengambil fotonya dengan kostum iblis -kelelawar-.

.

"Geesh, tomorrow will feel like in hell for me."

"I think not that bad." sahut Hibari yang sejak tadi dengan tenang memeriksa laporan tiap club. "Memangnya kenapa kau harus menggerutu? Bukankah orang-orang suka kau memakainya dan itu artinya cocok untukmu."

"...kalau menurutmu?"

"Aku jadi bisa liat tontonan gratis." nada bicara yang terdengar cukup mengejek, tapi dengan kesabaran ekstra dari kantong D*raemon (?) kali ini sang wakil prefek menahan emosinya.

"Huh, kau memang tak bisa dimintai pendapat berguna!" hening kembali menyelimuti ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Kufufufu, kenapa kalian jadi seperti patung?"

.

Entah kapan datangnya tanpa mereka sadari pucuk nanas Mukuro sudah menyembul dari jendela tepat di samping meja kerja Hibari. Hibari mendengus melihat kemunculan Mukuro yang selalu mengkontaminasi ketenangan dunia (?). Lirina sendiri malah tidur di sofa memunggungi keduanya.

.

"Oya, oya, kenapa aku dicuekin?" Mukuro bingung sendiri karena kedua penghuni tetap (?) ruang OSIS Namimori-chuu malah tak menggubris keberadaannya. "Kufufufu, bangun sleeping demon." goda sang nanas sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Lirina. (Ziho cuma tahu sleeping beauty, bukan demon.)

"Get out! Im not in mood to talk with you!" geram Lirina.

"Itu kau ngomong. Ayo bangun!" Mukuro memaksa dengan kembali men'toel-toel' pipi Lirina.

"Mukunyaropi!" akhirnya dia benar-benar bangun, langsung melayangkan bogem ke perut Mukuro. Sayangnya sang nanas lebih cepat menghindar. "Jangan ganggu aku sehari saja bisa kan, Muku-nyan?!"

"Huf!" Hibari menahan tawa mendengar sederetan nama untung Mukuro. "Mukunyaropi, huh? Bagus sekali melebihi pervert nappo king"

"Kufufufu, jaga mulutmu! Cukup kucing kecil ini yang memanggilku begitu!"

"Aku manusia Woy!"

"Kucing." sahut Mukuro.

"Chihuahua" sambung Hibari. "Landak mini juga mirip."

"Kufufufu, Golden Lion Tamarin juga."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan peliharaanmu! Aku bukan Monyet! Kalian bedua ini kenapa?!" Lirina makin kesal karena kedua Karnivora Namimori malah jadi duet kompak mengejeknya.

"Mencari hiburan/Bosan." sahut keduanya.

"Aku benci kalian!" Lirina menyambar tasnya dan segera angkat kaki dari ruangan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh kegilaan.

.

.

.

"Oya,oya, dia marah betulan?"

"Biarkan saja. Beberapa jam lagi juga lupa." Hibari kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Kau sungguh akrab dengannya."

"Bukan urusanmu, jika tak ada urusan maka pergilah dari sini."

"Dingin sekali. Padahal saat bersama dia kau lebih ramah."

"Matamu buta."

"Kufufufu, meski satunya adalah donor dari seseorang, mataku bekerja dengan baik. Apakah dia istimewa bagimu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya hermaprodite yang selalu membuntutiku."

"Hermaprodite, biasanya kau memanggil orang lain herbivora."

"Huh, pergi sebelum aku meng'kamikorosumu!"

"Kufufufu, kau sungguh tak bisa jadi orang jujur. Suatu saat kau akan kehilangan dia, Kyouya. Dan saat itu aku yakin topeng dinginmu akan hancur berantakan." kata Mukuro sebelum meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Huh, kehilangan? Memangnya bisa terjadi hal yang lebih dari saat ini? Ugh!" Hibari menekan dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi pil kemudian menelannya 2 butir sekaligus. "Aku yang kehilangan dia atau dia yang kehilangan aku? Meski aku tak ada dia akan tetap baik-baik saja, dia bukan lagi anak yang selalu mengejar langkahku."

.

.

.

Edden : kok makin ngawur dan OOC Hibarinya?

RIN : yang ngetik kan kamu.

Edden : iya sie. Eh, mar! Aku dah update yah! Jangan lempar action figure detective conannya! Aku mauuuu!


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyaaaa! MANISNYAAAA!"

"FOTO BARENG DONG!"

"Anak kelas mana sih?!"

"Kostumnya bagus banget!"

"Boleh foto sambil meluk ngak?!"

.

Begitulah kiranya keributan di sekitar Lirina dan MM yang sedang promosi keliling untuk kelas mereka. Sebagian besar para penggemar cosplay dan animanga mengerubungi mereka. MM menggunakan kostum kucing warna merah kalo Lirina kalian tahu kan? Mereka memberikan brosur pada orang-orang yang datang ke festival sekolah dengan melingkari foto dan peta kelas mereka. Lirina hanya diam saja karena kalo dia buka mulut pasti semua orang kabur.

.

"Maaf ya, dia ini sedang grogi jadi susah diajak ngomong." MM memberi alasan.

"..." makin malaslah dia ngomong.

"Kami pasti ke kekelas kalian!" janji kerubungan orang-orang dan murid dari sekolah lain yang datang.

.

.

.

"Ternyata memang cocok membawamu keliling!" MM nyengir.

"Tante-tante nyebelin..."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"*ngeri* kakak cantik..."

"Oh, aku memang cantik. Gimana rasanya cosplay?"

"Aku nyaris meledak, mereka mencubit pipiku, memelukku, teriak-teriak seperti nga pernah liat orang cosplay aja!"

"Ahahahahaha! Untung bukan aku! Ayolah, ini masih pagi! Kita beli takoyaki dan mie goreng ya? Tapi bayar ndiri." MM menunjuk stand yang lagi dijaga oleh anak kelas sebelah.

"iya mau..., titip yang ekstra pedas!"

"Sip!"

.

Anak termuda di kelasnya itu menghela nafas, berusaha bersabar. 'Besok sore semua berakhir...' batinnya. Mereka memakan makanannya sambil membantu klub foto menjual foto-foto yang menjadi best moment atau foto anak-anak yang populer di Namimori-chuu.

.

"Paling tidak ini tak kan lebih buruk kan?"

"Lin-chan!" glekh! Sepertinya anak itu harus menarik kata-katanya. Ia melihat Byakuran dan Kikyo sudah ada di belakangnya. "Wah! Tak percuma aku pulang!"

"K-kakak...uh...sesak..." Byakuran memeluknya dengan erat, sungguh ia ingin mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bolos saja walau bakal katanya -baru katanya- kalo bolos bakal didenda 100ribu yen oleh MM. Yang dia takutkan bukan uang yang melayang -kalo mengikuti selera dan gaya kakakknya 100rb habis dalam 1 hari- karena uang sakunya yang tak terpakai saja lebih banyak dari itu. 'Yang bikin ngeri tuh hukuman Mukuro dan kemarahan MM' batinnya.

"Wah, kak Byakuran datang!" MM menyapa si albino. "Tapi dia bisa mati dipeluk begitu."

"Ahahaha, maaf. Adikku yang tomboy ikut cosplay pakai rok lagi. Ini tak boleh dilewatkan!" Byakuran menggendong Lirina, nga peduli sang adik meronta-ronta karena malu semua yang lewat melihat ke arah mereka. Klub fotografi dengan iseng mengambil foto keduanya.

"Sebaiknya anda tak berlebihan, Byakuran-sama."

"Ah, aku kan tak melakukan apa-apa, Kikyo-chan."

"Anda membuatnya malu."

"Itu benaaarrr!"

"Aku kan tak melakukan hal memalukan. Menggendong tercinta adikku apa salahnya?"

"Sabarlah, lin-chan. Kakakmu ternyata tak memiliki sensor peka ataupun rasa malu." Kikyo memberinya tatapan simpati dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Begitulah." keduanya menghela nafas bersamaan, membuat pemilik surai albino jadi agak kesal. MM dan beberapa anak fotografi ngakak.

"Heiii, kalian kok nyuekin aku!"

"Kami mau kembali ke kelas dulu, kalian mau ikut atau keliling dulu?" tanya MM.

"Hm...mungkin keliling dulu. Sekalian nostalgia taman selokan dulu." katanya sambil menurunkan adiknya.

"..."

"Ahem, yang benar jaman sekolah..." Kikyo mengkoreksi, setengah tertawa.

"ufh,ahahahaha...kalian beneran kakak adik ya. Salah ucapnya pun mirip." MM kembali terpingkal-pingkal. "Ayo Lir!"

"Baiiiikkk."

.

.

.

Kelas mereka sangat ramai, bagi pengunjung yang memesan paket paradise seharga 3500yen -usul mukuro- dapat foto gratis salah satu maid yang dia suka (kalau ditambah foto bareng jadi 4000yen). Dan entah kenapa itu sangat laris walau harganya cukup nga bisa terima otak karena paket itu cuma dapat sepotong cheese cake/velvet blue atau red, satu scoop ice cream, dan jus/soft drink -semua pilih lewat undian- dan plus foto pastinya.

.

"Kenapa bisa laris ya?" Lirina memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ken yang lagi berdiri dengan tangan selama 3 menit karena menjatuhkan jus ke baju pengunjung.

"Mana aku tahu, byon!"

"Padahal Muku-nyan tuh kepala nanas yang masem."

"Mesum!"

"Nah, Kau yang bilang ya! Eit, bercanda!" mundur selangkah sebelum kakinya di tarik.

" Ini semua karena Mukuro memang berbakat dagang dan keren, byon!"

"He..., ternyata kau gay ya?"

"Aku normal Byon!" saking kesalnya, Ken kehilangan keseimbangan, oleng kemudian mendarat lebih dulu dengan kepala -jidatnya-. "Ini gara-gara kau, byon!"

"Salah sendiri, gitu aja kok manik."

" 'panik' tahu!" untuk kedua kalinya Ken harus mengkoreksi ucapan anak itu. Padahal kalo nulis benar, kenapa ngomong bisa salah? Misteri.

"Lir, ada yang minta dilayani denganmu!" panggil Mukuro.

"Baik!" Lirina segera lari menghampiri Mukuro. "Siapa?"

"Oya, oya, setelah menganggu Ken, kau jadi good mood. Itu mereka." Mukuro menunjuk meja nomer 6. Sepasang anak kembar pirang.

"Ah..., mereka. Kirain siapa.*menghampiri meja no. 6* selamat datang di Animal Cafe!"

"Shesheshesheshe, lucu juga melihat kalian cosplay rame-rame."

"Meski ada beberapa yang aneh, ushishishishi."

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku traktir deh!"

"..." Keduanya saling tatap. "Paket paling mahal." kata keduanya bersamaan.

"..."

"Ushishishishi, nyesel traktir? Kurang duit?"

"Aku heran kenapa banyak yang minta itu. Oke deh. Aku ambil undiannya dulu." Lirina datang membawa 3 kotak sedang. "Kotak merah untuk kue, hijau untuk ice cream, putih untuk minuman."

.

Keduanya mengambil lipatan kertas kecil dari ketiga kotak bergantian. 'Tumben banget pesan makanan pake undian' pikir mereka.

.

"Kak Rashiel, Velvet red, ice cream Vanila saus karamel dan Tropical Blue syrup. Kak Bel, Blueberry cheese cake, Chocolate brownise ice cream dan milk shake Vanila. Okeh, harap tunggu!"

.

Anak itu segera lari ke tempat penyajian makanan -nyaris menabrak Mukuro-, beberapa anak berseru pada si kelelawar cilik 'jangan sampai jatuh!'

.

"Silahkan, selamat menikmati." Chikusa menghidangkan pesanan si kembar sambil menatap keduanya penuh selidik.

"Ini buatan sendiri?" tanya Rashiel.

"Iya, tapi rasanya tak kalah dengan buatan chef atau koki profesional." Chikusa kini menatap Belphegor yang menusuk-nusuk kuenya dengan garpu.

"Hei, kenapa menatap seperti itu?" tanya Belphegor, ia merasa terganggu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya agak heran anak-anak Varia yang katanya dari keluarga kaya, pejabat dan bangsawan mau datang ke tempat begini." kata Chikusa sambil lalu.

"Memangnya dia pikir Gesso dan Hibari itu bukan keluarga kaya?" gumam Rashiel sambil memotong kuenya. "Lumayan enak."

"Masa bodo. Pokoknya dapatkan saja foto yang diminta ibu, terus pulang!" Rashiel menghela nafas, harusnya dia tak membawa adiknya yang terbiasa dengan tempat mewah.

.

.

.

"Fotonya kami minta si kelelawar cilik."

"Kufufufu, sudah kuduga." Mukuro menyerahkan 2 lembar foto pada Rashiel. "Tak tertarik dengan yang lain?"

"Ini permintaan ibu, kami tak tertarik dengan foto cosplay. Mana dia?"

" Katanya mau menemani kakaknya berkeliling."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira

OC and this fic story belong to Eddreine

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa...aku merasa makin banyak orang?" gumam Chikusa ketika menjelang siang. Memang cafe mereka ramai tapi selain untuk makan atau sekadar lewat, orang yang berkerumun di luar -mengambil foto- pun ramai.

"Pasti karena itu." semua mengikuti tatapan MM pada meja nomer 1 yang ada dekat jendela. 2 pemuda berambut putih dan hijau berpakain lengkap ala eksekutif muda menempati meja itu dengan seorang anak perempuan berkostum kelelawar dengan gaya metal tengah ngobrol santai. Entah ilusi atau apa, mereka seakan melihat aura merah muda berbentuk jantung bertaburan disertai aura berwarna pastel lainnya dari para pengunjung maupun yang lewat pada kedua pemuda asing tersebut (zi: author lebay deh).

"Kufufufufufu, menurutku ini karena ketampananku!" Mukuro narsisnya kumat, Chikusa dan MM memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Tapi suer, baru kali ini melihat jelas kakaknya Lirina. Ganteng ya? Asistennya juga keren!" MM dan beberapa cewek sudah masuk mode fangirling. "Pantas saja Lirina nga tertarik pada cowok-cowok di sini, standarnya tinggi karena terbiasa liat orang ganteng!"

"Hey, kata-kata kalian itu menyinggung hati, byon!" Ken protes, sementara Mukuro, Chikusa dan anak laki-laki lainnya membatin 'Kami kan masih masa pertumbuhan, nanti juga bakal jadi cowok keren!' jerit mereka dalam hati dan sayangnya memang hanya bisa dikatakan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kakak mau langsung pergi?" tanya sang adik ketika pulang sekolah.

"Hm~, apa boleh buat, aku hanya punya waktu luang hari ini, berhubung aku sedang ada di China jadi bisa meluangkan waktu melihatmu." Byakuran memindahkan Lirina ke pangkuannya, mengecup sayang pipi adiknya yang manis "Maaf ya, aku janji setelah semua selesai kita akan pergi liburan. Bolos sekolah juga tak apa."

"Asal jangan saat hari ujian." sela Kikyo yang sedang menyetir. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut adik bossnya yang kini bersedekap di pangkuan sang kakak. Ia suka melihat kedekatan kakak beradik yang nyaris incest meski pada dasarnya bukan. "Besok hari terakhir kan?"

"Iyah...ng? Kak, rumah lewat!" Lirina baru menyadari setelah mereka agak jauh melewati apartement. "Mau makan di luar?"

"Fufufufufu, bukan. Kita akan ke rumah nii-san mu."

"Nii-san? Kau kan di sini." Byakuran tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban polos adiknya, pemuda itu terus menatap mata adiknya lekat-lekat hingga yang ditatap sadar apa maksudnya "Kyouya...?"

.

Byakuran sungguh menikmati ekspresi kaget adiknya, ia memang sengaja membawa adiknya kemari atas permintaan istri kepala keluarga Hibari. Kediaman keluarga Hibari adalah tempat yang selalu dihindari Lirina sejak ia menyandang nama Gesso. Sama halnya dengan Kyouya Hibari yang menolak untuk datang ke Apartement mereka. Lirina mecengkram erat pakaian kakaknya ketika mereka memasuki halaman depan Kediaman Hibari, rumah asal ayah kandungnya Kyou Hibari atau lebih dikenal dengan Fong.

.

"Ah, Rin-chan! Kau sudah besar!" Sakura Hibari, istri Alaude, ibu dari Kyouya Hibari menyambut mereka di pintu masuk. "Sudah berapa tahun ya kau tak kemari?"

"...dua... setengah tahun..." jawabnya setengah berbisik. "Lama tak bertemu Sakura-san."

"Eh, kenapa memanggil begitu? Dulu kau memanggilku bibi." Sakura tersenyum miris melihat keponakannya memanggilnya dengan nada formal.

.

Tak ingin larut dalam suasana kaku, Sakura mengajak mereka langsung ke ruang makan. Sepanjang jalan Lirina melihat kalau tak ada yang berubah dari rumah utama Hibari. Mereka mengikuti lorong besar hingga tiba di ruangan makan bergaya tradisional Jepang, disana Alaude dan Hibari Kyouya menunggu mereka, Lirina membungkuk hormat, memberi salam pada kakak dari ayahnya.

.

"Lama tak bertemu, Alaude-san." reaksi Alaude pun tak beda jauh dengan istrinya, mengernyit kening dengan sikap keponakannya. Namun akhirnya ia menyadari apa sebabnya ketika menangkap mata tajam putranya pada keduanya.

.

Alaude hanya bergumam 'Hn' sebagai tanda silakan duduk. Di meja makan yang cukup untuk 12 orang itu mereka makan dengan suasana nyaris sunyi. Sesekali Sakura memancing pembicaraan dengan mengajak Byakuran dan Lirina ngobrol. Sayangnya tanggapan dari keponakan mereka sangat sedikit. Putranya pun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Lirina hanya makan dalam diam.

'Di sekolah adalah teman dan partner, di luar sebagai kenalan, di rumah merupakan orang asing.' aturan telah disepakati, tak ada seorang pun yang ingin melanggar. 'Anak-anak keras kepala' batin Alaude dan Sakura.

.

"Li-chan mau menginap di sini selama Byakuran pergi?" pertanyaan Sakura hanya dijawab gelengan dari keponakannya. Tapi ia masih berusaha membujuknya "Sendiri kan sepi."

"Ada Keluarga Gokudera."

"Kami kan keluargamu." sekali lagi anak itu menggeleng, meletakkan sumpitnya padahal makanannya belum habis separuh. "Li-"

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan. Aku permisi pulang, besok harus berangkat pagi." Byakuran sudah akan mengikuti ketika adiknya mencegah. "Kakak mau langsung ke bandara kan? Tak usah mengantar, aku naik taksi saja."

.

Hibari Kyouya menatap punggung anak itu hingga hilang dari balik pintu. Ia pun ikut meletakkan sumpit dan kembali ke kamarnya, nafsu makannya hilang. Padahal ketika di sekolah dan di apartement mereka -paling tidak- bisa bicara seperti biasa, namun di rumah ini entah kenapa dia tak bisa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Ada pengalang tak terlihat membuat mereka tak pernah bisa berinteraksi dengan baik seperti dulu. Dengan kasar Hibari menyambar botol obat di atas meja belajarnya, menelan 2 butir pil sekaligus dengan bantuan air.

.

"Sampai kapan aku harus minum obat bodoh ini?"

.

.

.

_"Kyouya-nii! Mereka bilang Rin mirip Kyo-nii! Apa itu benar?" _

_"Tidak, kau terlalu berisik!" sahut Hibari yang tengah tiduran di kamarnya sambil membaca buku. "Lagi pula matamu coklat, kulitmu kuning, apa miripnya?"_

_"Errr..., iya, yah? Nga mirip..." anak itu cemberut, bibirnya manyun melotot pada warna kulitnya yang beda sekali dengan Hibari. "Padahal Bya-nii dan bibi bilang kita mirip. Kulit bodoh, mata bodoh!"_

_"Berisik."_

_"Rin tak bisa jadi adik Kyo-nii kalau wajah, mata dan kulitnya tak mirip!"_

_._

_Memang bisa kulit kuning dipelototi jadi putih atau mata coklat dimaki jadi kelabu? Terkadang anak ini bisa begitu polos nyaris bodoh meski itu membuatnya terlihat lucu. Sepintas saat anak itu diam tenang, mereka memang terlihat mirip. Ia menepuk pelan kepala anak itu, senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Lirina melihatnya, ia memeluk Hibari yang mengelus pelan punggungnya. Pelukannya makin erat ketika mendengar bisikan lembut di telinganya._

_._

_"Walau tak mirip juga tak apa, kau akan selalu jadi adikku..."_

_"Sungguh?" entah kenapa, gadis kecil itu terlihat mau menangis._

_"Ssshhh, jangan menangis. Tak ada keluarga Hibari yang cengeng."_

.

Mata Hibari terpejam, entah kenapa sangat tiba-tiba perasaannya jadk tak nyaman. Dadanya makin sakit, padahal dia sudah meminum obatnya. Ia berusaha duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengatur nafas berharap rasa sakit akan berkurang namun yang ada malah makin menjadi. Ia berusaha meraih pintu kamarnya, ingin memanggil ibunya namun ia hanya mampu selangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menggelap, kesadarannya menjauh, tubuhnya pun menyapa lantai yang dingin.

.

~Flashback~

.

"Siang, Kyouya-kun!" sapaan familiar namun menyebalkan menyapa telinga sang ketua OSIS yang tengah menikmati tehnya.

"Nanas...!" Hibari geram melihat penampakan Mukuro di jendelanya.

"Oya,oya, aku bukan nanas. Aku adalah pria paling sekseh se Namimori, fufufufufu." Dengan PD-nya Mukuro menyibak poninya, bergaya bagaikan model shampo di majalah mingguan.

"Mana ada orang waras yang selalu masuk lewat jendela, narsis tingkat abnormal dan punya rambut aneh sepertimu?" Jleb! Mukuro merasa tertohok hingga daging buah nanas paling dalam (?). "Apa maumu?"

"Kufufufu, aku datang membawakan ini!" Hari ini Mukuro menyelinap lewat jendela seperti biasa untuk mengganggu Hibari. Tapi kali ini dengan set menu dari kafe kelas mereka. "Cicipi deh, kue yang ini buatanku!"

"Ada racunnya?" Hibari melotot pada kue sakura cheese cake yang disodorkan Mukuro. "Atau sudah kau ludahi?"

"Aman, aku tak melakukan hal memalukan begitu! Lagipula adikmu yang nyicip ketika adonan dibuat" Sendok plastik yang digunakan Hibari patah, Mukuro tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hibari yang sangat berlebihan "Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu Kyouya-kun?"

" ...apa?" Hibari meraih sendok lain yang dibawa Mukuro.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dalam pikiranmu ketika melihat 'anak itu'?"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu nanas, masuk kelas sana!"

"Kufufufu, kalau begitu aku ubah pertanyaanku. Apa yang paling kau inginkan saat ini?" tanya Mukuro sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Hibari.

'Aku...saat ini...'

_"Kyouya..."_

'Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal.'

_"Nii-san..." _

'Kembalikan... dia padaku.'

_"Kyouya-nii..."_

'Kembalikan adikku...'

.

~Flashback end~

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku malah ke sini?"

.

Bukannya kembali ke apartement, kini Lirina malah ada di depan kedai sushi Yamamoto. Sudah jam 8 lewat, di dalam cukup ramai oleh orang yang makan bersama keluarga, rekan kerja maupun sendirian. Perutnya yang protes karena tak diisi dengan cukup membuatnya menyerah. Begitu akan masuk, pintu kedai sudah terbuka duluan oleh seorang anak berambut spike pendek dan berkulit tan. Anak itu nyengir sementara Lirina masih bengong karena kaget.

.

"Hei, Li!" sapanya. "Aku melihatmu lewat jendela tadi!"

"Oh...,malam, Takeshi." Lirina tersenyum canggung.

"...kau...kemari mau main atau mau makan?" Yamamoto merasa aneh, biasanya temannya ini memanggilnya dengan takechi atau yama-chan kini malah memanggil dengan nama depan.

"Makan dulu...kurasa..."

Sekali lagi suara perutnya yang keroncongan terdengar membuat Yamamoto tertawa, 'mungkin karena lapar' batinnya.

.

Menjelang jam 11 malam mereka bersiap menutup kedai sushi. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya Lirina membantu menjadi pelayan karena malah makin banyak pengunjung yang datang, mungkin karena hari itu malam minggu.

.

"Terimakasih." kata kedua anak itu pada pembeli terakhir yang meninggalkan kedai.

"Yeah, selesai!"

"Maa,maa, kau pasti capek sekali ya. Besok kan masih ada kegiatan."

"Iya, aku pulang ya paman!"

"Oh, baiklah. Takeshi, antar dia."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tak apa, eh kau sendiri lagi di rumah?" Yamamoto merangkul bahu Lirina sepanjang jalan.

"Iya, kau tak datang ke sekolahku?"

"Besok, aku akan datang bersama yang lain. Bersiap saja bakal pusing, aku minta tratiran ya?" ancam Yamamoto meski cengiran jail kini tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha, tak takut!" kedua sahabat itu bercanda sepanjang jalan, adu pukulan sambil membahas kegiatan sekolah mereka. Tak mereka pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang heran melihat anak SD masih keluyuran menjelang tengah malam.

.

.

.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya!" kata Yamamoto sembari menepuk pelan kepala Lirina ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartement.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang, terimakasih sudah mengantar."

"Hm, kau sudah seperti biasa lagi." tanpa ia sadari kata-kata itu meluncur, membuat sahabatnya kaget. "Syukurlah."

"Tak apa, maaf membuatmu khawatir, Takechi."

"Iya, anak kecil sepertimu memang suka bikin orang lain khawatir."

"HOI!"

.

Lirina protes namun kemudian mereka malah tertawa bersamaan. Kebetulan atau tidak, memiliki sahabat seperti Yamamoto Takeshi membuat Lirina bersyukur. Tak perlu bicara, sekali lihat saja mereka bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dalam kamarnya pikiran Lirina melayang kemana-mana. Andai dia dan Hibari bisa mengendurkan sedikit ketegangan dalam kekacauan hubungan mereka selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia ingin bisa sekali lagi menjadi adik skylark Namimori tanpa meninggalkan Byakuran. Mungkin terkesan serakah tapi keduanya adalah kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

KHR not belong to me, that's amano sensei's

Fic own to eddreine.

Rate T

.

.

.

"Li!"

Gubrak!

"Ahahahaha!" tawa langsung berderai di seluruh penjuru kelas. Penghuni termuda SMP Namimori jatuh mencium lantai dengan 2 anak perempuan SD yang nyengir girang di atasnya.

"Kau belum mati kan, Byon?" tanya Ken karena seperti melihat roh keluar dari kepala temannya.

"...nyaris..." desisnya. Punggung dan jidatnya sakit nyut-nyutan. "Sampai kapan kalian mau diataskuuuu?! Kyoko, Haru! Aku bisa mati betulan!"

"Hahi, maaf! Kami terlalu senang!"

"Hm, Haru dan Tsuna sejak tadi takut akan bertemu Hibari-san, tapi ternyata tak ada." ujar Kyoko sambil membantu temannya berdiri.

"Eh,Lin-chan. Kalian berdandan begini sejak kemarin?"

"Begitulah. Menyebalkan. Kau mau gantikan aku tidak, Tsuna-nii?"

"Memangnya aku ini mirip perempuan!" protes Tsuna kesal, wajah imut bukan berarti dia suka cross dress.

"Wao, kau terkadang mengerikan kalau marah. Ayo ambil tempat duduk di mana saja, aku traktir!"

"Yey!" keenam anak itu bersorak girang. "Minta paket special!"

"...lagi-lagi itu..." Mukuro ber'kufufu' melihat kekalahan Lirina. "Ah...jangan tertawa dengan suara aneh begitu! Kau jadi mirip om-om mesum!"

"Kufufufu, katakan saja kau iri akan pesonaku."

Plak! Plak! Sebuah gulungan majalah menghantam kepala mereka berdua. "Jangan mulai lagi! Cepat kerja!" MM berkacak pinggang di belakang kedua perusuh itu.

"Baik bu!"

"Aku ini masih remaja!" keduanya segera menjauh sebelum terkena pukulan susulan.

.

.

.

"Hey, lin."

"Apa?"

"Boleh tambah kuenya?!" tanya Kyoko dan Haru dengan mata besar mereka yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalian ini kurus-kurus makannya banyak, apa semua perempuan seperti ini?" komentar Lirina.

"Hey, kau itu juga perempuan!" Gokudera tertawa bersama Tsuna. "Masa bisa lupa?"

"Maa,maa, mungkin karena terlalu sering menggunakan seragam laki-laki sehingga lupa gender sendiri."

"Itu benar!"

"Ya,ya... Ledek saja sesukanya! Setelah ini bayar sendiri semuanya!"

"Ahahaha, ngambek? Mau minta kueku?" Yamamoto menyodorkan sepotong kue velvet bluenya. Bukannya memakannya, Lirina malah menyodorkannya kearah Tsuna. Tanpa sungkan Tsuna melahapnya, Yamamoto pun protes "Hei! Kok begitu?"

"Lihat kue-kue ini seharian saja sudah membuatku kenyang."

"Padahal enak."

.

Lirina kembali membawakan beberapa potong kue untuk teman-temannya. MM berseru pada mereka agar tambah yang banyak untuk menguras isi dompet Lirina. Tentunya gadis centil nan hyper active itu tak peduli dengan pelototan kesal Lirina. Mukuro seperti biasa, pergi membawakan jatah untuk minum teh siang bagi Hibari tapi kali ini dia kembali dengan isi nampan utuh.

.

"Katanya Kyouya-kun tak masuk. Tadi ada telepon dari orangtuanya kalau dia sakit."

"Eeehhh?!"

"Hibari-san sakit?!"

"Apa setan telah bertaubat, byon?!" jerit Tsuna, Haru dan Ken lebay.

"Hei, hei! Hibari kan manusia juga, pasti bisa sakit!" MM menutup telinganya karena jeritan mereka lumayan menusuk.

"Padahal semalam masih baik-baik saja. Tak ada tanda demam atau apa." gumam Lirina lirih dan sialnya...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?!" Mukuro histeris "Kyouya ternyata tega menodai anak di bawah umur yang belum datang bu- BRUAK!-" kata-kata ngaco Mukuro langsung disambut lemparan nampan dari Lirina dan Chikusa, depan belakang lho!

"Jangan menyebar gosip, nanas bego!" sembur lirina.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak sopan."

"Hiks..., jahatnya~padahal aku khawatir padamu!"

"Tak butuh, ng?" tangan kanan Yamamoto terkait di bahu Lirina. "Kenapa?"

"Kau selingkuh dengan Hibari dibelakangku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam sebelum kau datang ke rumahku?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak-"

"Hahi, Sejak kapan kalian pacaran, desu?!"

"Bukannya mereka selalu dekat?" komentar Kyoko disambut anggukan oleh Gokudera dan Tsuna.

"Aku-"

"He~Li...n. Tampaknya kau harus memberi kan penjelasan."

"Take-chi! Haru, Hana, Kyoko! Jangan membuat semua tambah salah paham!"

"Adik laki-lakiku~ punya 2 pacar..." lagi-lagi suara Mukuro diiringi tawa nistanya muncul.

"Tutup mulutmu Mukunyaropi! Aku perempuan dan aku bukan adikmu! Lihat, aku tak punya pucuk nanas kan?"

.

Sekali lagi, kelas 1-2 menjadi pusat perhatian atas keramaian para pengunjung dan penghuni kelasnya. Syukurnya tak ada sang Fuuki iinchou yang super galak yang akan memarahi atas keributan yang mereka buat.

.

Menjelang siang, rombongan anak itu berkeliling sementara Yamamoto pulang untuk membantu ayahnya di kedai dan latihan sore nanti bersama Gokudera dan Tsuna. Ketika ia bertanya foto apa yang mereka minta, semua bilang rahasia karena mereka pesan langsung dari Mukuro dan MM.

.

"Cape..." Lirina menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai. Gilirannya sudah selesai, kini dia bisa bernafas lega untuk sekadar duduk menikmati teh dan makan siang. "Lapa~r."

"Hey, jangan duduk di sana, bisa terinjak." Chikusa menyodorkan kotak bento yang dibelinya di kantin. "Ayo makan bareng."

"Terima kasi~h! Bantuin bangun dong!"

"Manja." Chikusa mendengus pelan sementara Lirina nyengir menyambut tangan remaja yang terulur padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih semua!" seru mereka bersamaan setelah membersihkan kelas dan mengaturnya kembali seperti semula.

"Kau mau pulang Lin?" tanya Chikusa saat melihat Lirina masih terpaku di bangkunya. "Hei!"

"Hm...aku mau menjenguk Kyouya dulu."

"Cie~ menjenguk pacar..., sehari nga ketemu sudah rindu." Goda MM dan anak-anak lain.

"Kami takkan pacaran karena yang mengikat kami bukanlah sesuatu seperti itu." semua tertegun, tak biasanya anak satu ini menjawab dengan bahasa serius, alih alih malah cadelnya kumat.

"Huh? Kok...jadi serius begitu..." MM melirik Mukuro yang senyum-senyum sejak tadi. "Mukuro-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Kufufufufufu, tak ada apa-apa. Kau mau pulang bareng Lin?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri, bye!" dengan berlari anak itu meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Padahal baru kemarin aku kemari trus kabur sekarang aku kemari lagi..." Lirina telah ada di pintu gerbang kediaman Hibari. Ingin masuk, tapi takut. Cukup lama ia termenung hingga klakson mobil mengejutkannya. Alaude yang tampaknya baru pulang kerja agak terkejut melihat keponakannya ada di depan rumahnya. "Selamat sore, Alaude-san."

"Li, kenapa kemari?" Alaude turun dari mobil, menghampiri keponakannya yang masih kaku di samping mobilnya. "Kau...mau menemui Kyouya?"

"I-iya. Kata Mukuro dan Kusakabe, Kyouya sakit. Padahal semalam kan baik-baik saja."

"...jadi dia belum cerita tentang penyakitnya?" melihat wajah Lirina yang bingung, ia menghela nafas. "Ayko ikut aku, Kyouya ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Separah itu? Padahal selama ini selalu galak, menyebalkan dan cerewet-ups- maaf..."

"Hmp...h, tak apa. Kalian ini sejak kecil kan seperti itu. Sebentar bertengkar sebentar akur." wajah Lirina bersemu merah, sejak kecil... Tak disangka pamannya yang cuek itu memperhatikan mereka meski kebanyakan waktunya di rumah dihabiskan untuk bekerja. "Kyouya...sebenarnya ingin kau kembali pada kami."

"..." sangat jarang Alaude mau bicara begitu banyak, biasanya dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau bahasa tubuh lainnya.

"Kau bahagia bersama dia meski selalu ditinggal?"

"Meski kakak selalu sibuk, tiap pagi, siang, sore dan malam pasti menelpon sambil teriak 'aku kangen!'" Alaude tersenyum, menepuk pelan puncak kepala keponakannya. "...Alaude-san...sebenarnya Kyouya...sakit apa?"

"Kakakmu itu...di vonis gagal jantung sejak masih SD. Tepatnya beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi dari Jepang."

" ...! Tapi, dia terlihat begitu sehat! Bahkan masih bisa berkelahi dan latihan beladiri!"

"Itu karena ada jantung pembantu. Tapi sekarang jantung itu pun tak banyak membantu. Jadi-"

"Donor jantung yang golongan darahnya sama hingga ke rh-nya."

"Hm."

.

Lirina kembali terdiam, betapa ia merasa bodoh karena tak menyadari kondisi Hibari. Percuma ia mengatakan kalau ia mengerti Hibari meski tanpa bicara, ia masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Kusakabe.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, yang ada di sana hanya Sakura Hibari. Perempuan yang usianya menginjak 30 tahun itu langsung memeluk Lirina sambil menangis. Akhirnya Alaude membawa istrinya pulang agar bisa mandi, ganti pakaian, makan juga istirahat. Lirina menyanggupi akan tetap menemani Hibari hingga mereka kembali.

.

"Hey ketua, kau terlihat sangat lemah saat sedang begini." Lirina tersenyum miris, Hibari tak merespon apapun. Ia tak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen dan jarum infus menancap di lengannya. "Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku karena begitu membenciku?" hanya suara mesin deteksi jantung yang menjawabnya.

"Kyouya..." Digenggamnya tangan Hibari yang terasa dingin, diciumnya jari Hibari yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Kyou-nii...Lin minta maaf tak bisa bersamamu saat itu, bahkan setelah pulang pun aku masih lebih memilih kakak."

Setetes air mata akhirnya menetes juga meski sudah berusaha ditahan. Seorang Hibari tak boleh cengeng, tapi dia bukan lagi seorang Hibari maka aturan itu tak berlaku.

"Kyou-nii tak boleh mati, kau bilang kau itu kuat kan?"

"Aku janji akan sering datang ke kediaman Hibari menemui kalian, bahkan menginap selama libur pun akan kulakukan!"

"Aku akan turuti apapun katamu, aku akan panjangkan rambutku lagi dan pakai seragam perempuan!"

"A-aku juga akan buatkan bekalmu tiap hari juga membantu mengerjakan separuh tugasmu!"

"Kyou-nii...jawab aku..., buka matamu! Apa kau tak sayang lagi padaku!"

"...sik..." Lirina mengangkat wajahnya, sephia bertemu kelabu. Hibari membuka matanya. "Kau berisik..."

"Kyouya! Kau sadar!"

"...jelek."

"apa?" alis anak perempuan itu berkedut, baru saja sadar Hibari sudah memancing pertengkaran.

"Wajahmu jelek...kalau menangis." Lirina buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan. "Kau...akan melakukannya?"

"Apanya?"

"Semua yang kau katakan barusan..."

"Jadi kau dengar?!" dia kira Hibari tak mendengarnya. "Semua?"

"Dari...saat kau minta maaf..." sempat-sempatnya Hibari tersenyum sinis, apa lagi setelah melihat wajah Lirina yang semerah tomat.

"I...itu...kalau kau sembuh! Aku akan melakukannya! Kau ini sekarang bahkan membunuh nyamuk pun tak sanggup!"

"Huh, kau meremehkanku? Kamikorosu!"

"Terserah." gerutunya sambil berpindah duduk di atas ranjang setelah agak menaikkan posisi ranjang Hibari.

.

"Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, kau punya penyakit yang parah padahal kelihatannya sehat begini." Lirina meraih potongan buah yang dibungkus plastik di nampan ransum pasien. Hibari sama sekali tak menolak ketika disuapi.

"Jangan berkata seolah aku ini penyakitan!" gerutu Hibari "Mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

"Pulang, nanti juga datang lagi. Nee, Kyouya."

"Hm?"

"Apa sudah ada pendonor?"

"...belum. Selama 5 tahun ini belum ada yang cocok."

"Kalau aku mati...mungkin jantungku bisa kuberikan padamu. Golongan darah kita kan sama. Hehehe..." Hibari mendeathglare bocah sinting dihadapannya. "Jangan dianggap serius dong!"

"Hermaprodite, candaanmu tak lucu!"

"Iya maaf..." hari ini kurang dari sejam 2 kali dia minta maaf pada Hibari. Dimakannya potongan terakhir buah yang ditolak oleh Hibari. "Sakit tapi tetap judes."

"..."

.

Handphone Lirina bergetar, menampakkan nama Byakuran di layarnya. Lirina melirik Hibari sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

.

"Hei kak."

[Hi my love. Kau dimana? Sudah pulang sekolah?]

"Iya, aku di rumah sakit menjenguk Kyouya."

[Oh, kau sudah tahu ya. Bagaimana dia?]

"Baru melek sudah kumat judesnya." Lirina bisa merasakan aura membunuh menusuk-nusuk punggungnya. "Kakak di mana?"

[Amerika. Baru saja sampai di rumah. Kikyo tumben mabuk kendaraan tadi.]

"Kalau begitu kalian istirahat saja. Jangan sampai sakit dan lupa makan."

[Baiklah istri kecilku! Ahahaha, sudah ya!]

"Ngawur!" meski begitu Lirina tersenyum, kakaknya itu selalu saja memanggilnya sesuka hati. Lirina menguap, ia sudah mulai mengantuk karena hari ini sangat lelah.

.

"Hei, kemarilah." panggil Hibari sembari menepuk sisi ranjang tempat Lirina duduk tadi.

"Kenapa?"

.

Lirina kembali duduk di ranjang, belum mendapat jawaban tangan Hibari yang bebas menariknya hingga wajahnya beradu dengan dada sang Skylark. Kaget bercampur bingung, Lirina mendongak untuk menatap Hibari hendak bertanya namun yang dia dapat adalah sebuah kecupan di dahi dan mata kirinya. Hibari tersenyum kecil melihat Lirina yang membatu karena kaget dalam dekapannya. Kembali ia mencium kening Lirina, membenamkan wajah anak itu dalam pelukannya.

.

"...hiks..." Isak tangis terdengar, Hibari membelai surai gelap yang sama seperti miliknya. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana cengeng anak perempuan ini saat masih kecil. "Kyouya..."

"Hm...? Kenapa?"

"Kau...tak marah lagi?" tanya Lirina di sela isak tangisnya. "Tidak membenciku lagi?"

"Aku tak pernah membencimu dan takkan pernah bisa membencimu..." bisik Hibari lirih.

"Jadi...hanya marah?"

"...karena kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih bersama albino itu."

"Kyouya..."

"Sa-lah! Apa begitu caramu memanggil kakakmu?"

"Hiks...nii-san..." Hibari menghela nafas, sulit merubah sifat cengeng anak satu ini.

"Hm? Yang benar menyebutnya."

"Kyouya-nii...!" seru Lirina. "Kyou-nii, Kyou-nii, Kyou-nii! Huaaa...!" Lirina menangis makin keras.

"Hei, kau membuatku tuli?" Hibari malah terkekeh.

"Aku sayang padamu...Kyou...nii..." setelah itu tak ada suara lagi. Hibari melirik Lirina yang menggenggam erat pakaiannya, lelah menangis dan lega dari kekhawatirannya anak itu langsung tertidur.

"Aku juga... menyayangimu. Satu-satunya adikku dan paling kusayang..."

.

.

.

Saat kembali ke rumah sakit, begitu membuka pintu kamar Hibari dirawat, Alaude dan istrinya mendapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Putra mereka ternyata sudah sadar dan kini kembali tertidur dengan memeluk keponakan mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang sudah lama tak terlihat dan sangat manis.

.

"Alaude...apa ini artinya mereka telah berbaikan?"

"Absolutly..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Eddreine : Akhirnya Rin membuat cerita dimana mereka berbaikan. Gini kan enak, rukun.

Saya cuma tukang posting, jadi chapter kali ini tanggung jawab rin. Silakan komplain ke dia kalo nga puas.


	12. Chapter 12

Silau, itu adalah yang pertama menyapa Hibari saat membuka matanya karena cahaya lampu dan sinar matahari pagi yang kemerahan bercampur di sekitarnya. Ketika matanya terbuka sempurna ia merasa ada yang hilang. Begitu melirik sisi lain, ia mendapati bagian lain ranjangnya kosong tapi belum lama karena ia masih merasakan hangat di dadanya yang tak tertutup selimut. Ibunya ada di ranjang di sudut lain ruangan tempatnya dirawat, ayahnya mungkin hanya mampir semalam dan langsung pulang karena harus kerja. Orangtuanya pasti sengaja membiarkan atau tak tega mengganggu tidur mereka? Yang manapun terserah, sekarang matanya mencari keseluruh ruangan, menajamkan pendengarannya.

.

"Pagi..." Ternyata yang dicari malah keluar dari sebuah penyekat ruangan dengan seragam lengkap.

"Itu..." Hibari menggantung kalimatnya. Tebalkan kata seragam lengkap itu karena dia justru mendapati Lirina menggunakan seragam perempuan Namimori. "Kau kesurupan atau baru jatuh dari ranjang dengan kepala duluan?"

"Heh? Aku sengaja minta paman G membawakannya tadi."

"...aneh!" tidak juga sebenarnya, andai rambut Lirina lebih panjang mungkin akan cocok.

"Ini?"Hibari ber'hm saat anak itu menunjuk rambutnya. "Tinggal lepas penjepit dan tarik kok."

.

Dan...kali ini sang Skylark bersumpah ingin melempar tonfanya pada Lirina andai ia membawanya. Ternyata rambut pendek itu adalah wig! Garis bawahi itu karena dibalik wig pendek itu rambut Lirina sudah mencapai bahu!

.

"Wig ini dibuat dari rambutku saat SD, jadi wajar kau tak bisa membedakan. Aku mulai memanjangkannya sejak masuk SMP."

"Hermaprodite..."

"Hm? Mau marah lagi? Aku jadi bingung pada sikapmu Kyouya, tak pernah jelas!"

"Huh!" Lirina tersenyum, ia tahu benar Hibari tengah merajuk. "Aku mau sekolah sekarang, kau jangan menyusahkan Sakura-san. Kalau aku dengar kau berulah maka akan ku undang satu kelasmu kemari." ancam Lirina meski cengiran jail tersungging di wajahnya.

Bloody hell! "Kamikorosu!" desis Hibari kesal. Entah kenapa Hibari merasa apa yang terjadi semalam mungkin cuma mimpi. 'Sama sekali tidak manis! Mana mungkin dia adikku!'. Malangnya Hibari, pengen punya adik yang manis dan imut saja susah. "Pergi sana!" Bukannya langsung pergi, anak perempuan itu malah menghampiri Hibari. Dengan mudahnya ia melompat naik ke ranjang, langsung memeluk sang Skylark. Hibari mengerjap beberapa kali, ketika sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di pipi kanannya.

.

"Aku berangkat, Kyou-nii!"

.

Masih terpaku dengan yang terjadi barusan, Hibari tak sadar kalau ibunya telah bangun dan ada di sampingnya. Dipeluk dan dicium oleh bocah pembuat onar satu itu terakhir kali adalah saat anak itu masih balita! Tak disangka anak itu masih ingat kebiasaannya saat masih kecil setiap Hibari akan berangkat sekolah. Saat masih kecil dia tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu tapi kini ia bisa merasa pipinya yang dicium terasa panas.

.

"Hermaprodite!"

"Lho? Bukankah itu manis?"

"Kaa-sa~n!" Hibari mendelik pada ibunya. "Apanya yang manis dari anak itu?"

"Karena dia selalu melakukan apapun yang kau katakan, Kyou-chan. Dia adik yang baik kan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan 'chan'!"

.

**********Rin-X-Edden**********

.

"DUNIA AKAN KIAMAAAAATTTT!"

"AKAN ADA TSUNAMIIII!"

"AWAS BADAI BESAR!"

"MATAHARI TERBIT DI BARAT?! Eh, di timur kok, byon."

"BERISIIIIIIKKKKK!"Lirina berteriak kesal karena ke'lebay'an teman-temannya.

.

Bukan hanya di kelas, sepanjang jalan dan koridor pun ia menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga terpaksa menebalkan kuping hingga ada di dalam kelas. Hanya Mukuro yang tetap tenang plus senyum-senyum yang membuat sang wakil prefek merinding disko.

.

"Bagaimana caramu memanjangkan rambut dalam semalam?" MM mengacak-acak rambut Lirina untuk memeriksa apa ada hair ekstension. "Ini asli, pakai sihir?"

"Yang biasanya malah wig." anak perempuan bertubuh mungil itu membiarkan beberapa anak perempuan lain meng'grapa-grepe' badannya untuk meyakinkan ini sungguh dia atau bukan.

"Jadi mirip film saja. Lalu, apa sebab kau bisa berubah dalam semalam?" tanya Chikusa.

"Itu...karena sudah janji."

"Pada siapa?" bangku Lirina mulai dikerubungi untuk mendengar pengakuan lebih lanjut dari hasil interogasi mereka.

"...kyouya..." Sesaat kelas itu senyap, bahkan suara jangkrik pengiring pun tak ada. Lirina menatap teman-temannya yang bagai patung begitu ia menyebut nama sang prefek.

"Kufufufu, mungkin mereka syok karena selama ini kau selalu melawan Kyouya-kun tapi kini dengan sukarela melakukan apa yang dia mau." para penghuni kelas 1-2 pun manggut-manggut berjamaah.

"Aku menggunakan ini bukan karena perintah, tapi karena sudah janji."

"Janji apa sih/byon?" tanya MM dan Ken bersamaan.

"A...maaf...tak boleh bilang."

"Tak seru! Ayo bilang pada anee-san mu ini!" paksa MM sambil mencubit pipi Lirina.

"Hihak! Hihi hahahia hahi! Hahit! Hepas!" MM ngakak karena Lirina tak bisa ngomong dengan baik akibat cubitannya. "Huh!"

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat jam ke 2, Lirina memutuskan ijin dari jam pelajaran berikutnya untuk mengerjakan tugas Hibari. Kusakabe ternyata sudah pulang lebih awal untuk menjenguk Hibari di rumah sakit namun masih sempat menyiapkan teh dingin dan kue untuknya. Sendirian di ruang OSIS sungguh hal yang tak biasa baginya karena selalu bersama dengan Hibari dan Kusakabe.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Hey."

"..."

"Alohaaa?"

"..."

"Ah, Hibari-kun!"

"Eh?! Ngapain dia di sini?!"

.

Yamamoto menggeleng prihatin melihat sahabatnya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengar nama sang prefek Namimori-chuu. Pulang dari rumah Tsunayoshi Sawada, anak laki-laki berambut spike itu sengaja singgah ke taman. Dan di salah satu ayunan ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berseragam SMP Namimori tengah termenung. Pertama melihat dari belakang dia pikir anak perempuan ini orang lain namun setelah mendekati ia pun mengenalinya meski penampilan anak ini bisa dibilang ajaib alias beda dari biasanya.

.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah?" Tanya Yamamoto langsung.

"Ini sudah 100kali ada yang bertanya begitu padaku." anak perempuan itu menghela nafas, lelah.

"Aku serius, masa dalam semalam kau bisa punya rambut panjang tanpa di sambung dan...yah, mau pakai rok. Eh, kau manis lho!" puji Yamamoto tanpa malu. Cengiran lima jari menghiasi wajah cerianya seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih,Takechi." Lirina beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Yamamoto. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam, membiarkan sahabatnya yang tampak tengah kacau isi hatinya.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Bertengkar lagi dengan Hibari-kun?" Lirina menggeleng "Lalu apa? Kalau kau seperti ini pasti sedang ada masalah kan?"

"Kyou-nii...sakit."

"Lalu? Sudah ke dokter dan minum obat?"

"Yang dia butuhkan itu bukan obat melainkan jantung baru." Tubuh Yamamoto agak bergetar saat mendengarnya. "Kalau dalam waktu dekat tak ada donor yang cocok...Kyou-nii akan mati...hiks...!"

"Jangan menangis, Li...pasti akan ada donor sebelum saat itu tiba."

.

Kyouya Hibari yang kuat dan disegani ternyata punya penyakit yang begitu serius. Ia sama sekali tak sadar dengan keadaan sang Skylark karena selama ini remaja itu begitu aktif dan sehat. Kali ini tak bisa menganggap perkataan Lirina candaan karena anak itu sendiri tengah menangis di dadanya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa membantu apapun kali ini, hanya mampu berdoa dan mengusap pelan rambut dan punggung Lirina agar bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

.

~Flashback~

.

_"Lin..." Byakuran menengur adiknya yang tengah mengamati awan dari jendela pesawat di sampingnya. Anak perempuan itu pun menoleh._

_"Kenapa kak?"_

_"Kau merindukan Kyouya-kun?"_

_"Iya! Aku rindu sekali padanya!" jawab anak itu dengan mata berbinar, senang. Hampir 5 tahun berpisah tentunya mereka saling merindukan. "Kyou-nii rindu aku tidak ya?"_

_"Pasti, dia pasti senang adiknya pulang setelah sekian lama berpisah." Byakuran agak menyesal membawa adik angkatnya ikut ke luar negeri namun ia juga berat meninggalkan anak perempuan yang sudah dirawatnya sejak bayi. "Li...kau sayang Kyouya-kun dan aku?"_

_"Iya! Aku sayang kalian berdua!" jawaban yang polos tanpa ragu, sekali lagi Byakuran tersenyum._

_"Jika harus memilih bersama siapa, mana yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau Kyouya-kun?"_

_"Eh..." terdiam seketika, sorot mata coklat gelap itu terlihat bingung. "Aku...tak bisa memilih...aku sayang kalian berdua."_

_"Suatu saat kau harus memilih, gadis kecilku sayang..."_

_"Tak bisakah aku bersama kalian berdua?" Byakuran menggeleng, Lirina kembali menunduk. "Aku...pernah dapat pertanyaan yang sama dari paman Reborn..."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Bunda Luce dan bibi Aria bilang...siapa yang akan meninggal lebih dulu atau lebih kesepian maka aku harus memilihnya."_

_"Lalu? Lin-chan pilih yang mana?"_

_"Yang lebih kesepian...karena kita sama-sama yatim piatu. Tapi kalau kakak tak membutuhkanku maka-"_

_._

_CUP. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Lirina, Byakuran tersenyum seraya mendekap adiknya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan sedih. Pemuda itu bahagia karena Lirina lebih memilih bersamanya, seperti apa yang diinginkan mendiang orang tua mereka. Namun disisi lain merasa sedih karena dia tahu Kyouya Hibari tak pernah menyukainya sehingga jika Lirina memilih bersamanya maka anak ini akan terkena imbas kebencian sang Skylark kecil. Hibari akan mencapnya pengkhianat karena meninggalkan keluarga Hibari, keluarga asal ayahnya sendiri dan tinggal bersama orang asing._

_._

_"Kakak sangat sayang padamu..., sangat..."_

_"Hm...aku tahu. Jika tak sayang kau pasti akan meninggalkanku sejak dulu."_

.

~flashback end~

.

"Harus memilih salah satu..."

"Hm, apanya yang dipilih?" tanya Yamamoto bingung.

"Takechi, kamu akan memilih siapa jika diharuskan memilih? Kakak yang kesepan atau kakak yang akan mati?"

"Eh...itu..." Yamamoto pun terdiam, dia sendiri bingung mau memilih siapa. "Aku rasa...kakak yang kesepian. Jika aku jadi kamu aku akan tetap memilih Byakuran-nii karena dia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini sementara Hibari masih memiliki orangtuanya."

"Meskipun dia akan mati?"

"Yah...yang itu...entahlah. itu hanya pendapatku, kau harus punya pilihanmu sendiri."

"Aku rasa aku sudah punya keputusan sendiri. Terimakasih, Takeshi! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

.

Sebelum pergi Lirina menyempatkan memeluk Yamamoto, sangat erat hingga anak laki-laki berkulit tan itu merasa agak sakit di rusuknya namun ia tersenyum melihat Lirina kembali ceria meski entah kenapa dia kurang ikhlas dengan senyum yang kini diperlihatkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia seperti merasa keceriaan itu terlalu berlebihan bahkan lebih mirip bentuk lain Lirina untuk menangis.

.

"Jangan mengambil pilihan yang akan membuatmu menyesal selamanya..."

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sudah beberapa hari tak ada kabar dari teman kecilnya sehingga Yamamoto agak khawatir. Ketika bertanya pada Gokudera, anak besurai silver itu menjawab tak pernah melihatnya datang ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari ini, bahkan apartementnya pun selalu sepi, di kotak surat beberapa majalah, surat rekening koran dan koran juga menumpuk pertanda tak pernah diambil. Yamamoto menghela nafas untuk keempat kalinya dalam setengah jam dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Namimori. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan heran para siswa yang melihat seorang anak SD yang selalu menatap ke gerbang, seperti mencari seseorang.

.

"Takeshi-kun?" Yamamoto menoleh, mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki dengan surai indigo dan ditata seperti pucuk nanas -atau terong belanda?- menghampirinya. "Sedang menunggu sia- oh, Lirina ya?"

.

Yamamoto mengangguk, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Mukuro dan kembali mendesah kecewa ketika sudah nyaris tak ada murid yang keluar dari gedung sekolah.

.

"Kau salah mencarinya kemari."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Apa dia pindah sekolah atau pergi ke luar negeri?"

"Kufufufu, sayangnya bukan." ada kilat sendu di mata dwi warna remaja itu. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit pusat Namimori. Kau...akan melihatnya di sana." ada jeda, itu membuat Yamamoto makin penasaran.

"Apa dia menjaga Kyouya-kun?"

"...pergilah. Aku harus pulang cepat karena orang tuaku tak ada, kasihan Nagi sendiri."

"Eh, maa, maa, baiklah. Terimakasih infonya!" seru Yamamoto sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan pada Mukuro.

"Keluarlah Li..." kata Mukuro setelah Yamamoto menghilang dari pandangannya. Seorang anak perempuan bersurai raven sebahu muncul dari balik tembok gerbang sekolah SMP Namimori. "Kenapa kau tak memberitahunya?" anak itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku tahu lebih awal. Tidakkah kau berpikir apa yang akan Kyouya lakukan jika dia sadar nanti?"

"Maaf..."

"Padahal saat kau kembali aku baru bisa melihat senyum kembali ke padanya. Aku sengaja tetap di Namimori hanya untuk menemani Kyouya saat kau pergi, tapi sekarang keberadaanku pun takkan membantu."

.

********** ~Rin-X-Edden~ **********

.

Mukuro hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat tiba di rumah. Adiknya tengah tidur siang sehingga dia makin malas keluar kamar. Makanan yang dimasakkan oleh pengasuh mereka bahkan tak memancing nafsu makannya.

.

"Kyouya...aku pun tak ingin kau mati..."

.

~Flashback~

.

"Kyouya-chaaaan!" seru Mukuro begitu ia membuka pintu ke atap gedung SD Namimori. Seorang anak bersurai raven tampak terganggu dengan teriakannya yang mengusik tidur siangnya.

"Kamikorosu!" desis Hibari ketika mendengar Mukuro yang mengembel-embeli namanya dengan 'chan' seperti ibunya di rumah. "Apa maumu nanas bego?!"

"Ai~h, Kyou jahat deh!" Mukuro pura-pura menangis karena sambutan dingin sahabat kecilnya.

"Menjijikkan. Jangan meniru dia!"

"A...h, Kyouya yang sister complex terselubung. Adikmu mana? 2 hari aku tak sekolah dia tak ada. Biasanya selalu mengantarmu setiap pagi kan?"

"Dia sudah pergi...bersama orang asing itu."

"Maksudmu Byakuran-nii? Kemana?" tanya Mukuro seraya duduk di samping Hibari.

"Amerika, Callifornia." sahut sang skylark kecil tanpa menoleh. Matanya terus menatap awan yang menghalangi matahari.

"Liburan? Ini kan belum waktunya."

"Dia memilih orang itu dibanding aku, padahal akulah kakaknya." Mukuro tak berani menyela "Apa...aku dan keluargaku tak penting baginya?"

"Kyouya..."

"Untuk apa dia mengikuti wasiat bodoh orangtuanya agar tetap bersama albino sialan itu?! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Tenanglah Kyouya, nanti penyakit asmamu kumat."

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?! Kau selalu bisa bersama adik kesayanganmu tanpa harus membaginya dengan siapapun sedangkan aku?! Aku harus membiarkan dia pergi dengan orang lain dan hak asuhnya pun tak ada pada keluargaku!"

.

Mukuro memilih diam menatap Hibari pundaknya gemetar, sahabatnya yang kuat, keras kepala, tak mau kalah, harga diri tinggi dan sombong kini terlihat rapuh hanya karena seorang anak perempuan, adiknya. Tak tega melihat sosok rapuh di hadapannya, Mukuro pun memeluk sahabatnya. Masih dia ingat saat baru masuk TK Hibari pernah kehilangan adik perempuan yang masih dalam kandungan ibunya karena kecelakaan lalulintas. Rahim ibunya harus diangkat dan tak mungkin punya anak lagi sehingga harapannya untuk memiliki adik perempuan pun musnah. Namun semua itu tergantikan ketika pamannya kembali dari perantauan dengan membawa bayi perempuan. Mukuro melihat dengan matanya sendiri betapa Hibari menjaga bayi itu setiap dia datang ke kediaman keluarga Hibari. Bahkan Mukuro tak boleh menggendongnya lebih dari 10 detik karena Hibari selalu merebutnya dan meneriaki Mukuro sebagai 'Nanas pedo'.

.

Saat itu Hibari masih belum membenci Byakuran yang juga sering datang kesana bersama keluarganya karena keluarga Gesso dan Fong memang mitra kerja. Kecelakaan maut yang terjadi saat kedua keluarga pergi bersama lah yang membuat kebencian itu mulai tumbuh di dalam diri Hibari. Byakuran diasuh bibinya, Luce, sementara Lirina meski hak asuhnya ada pada Reborn karena itu wasiat Fong. Hibari berkeras tak mengijinkan adiknya dibawa bahkan sempat mengunci diri sehari semalam di kamarnya dengan membawa Lirina yang masih balita meski akhirnya menyerah karena tak tega membuat si kecil kelaparan sehingga mereka membuat kesepakatan mengasuh kedua yatim piatu itu bersama dan itu sebabnya Byakuran makin sering keluar masuk kediaman keluarga Hibari. Sang raven cilik yang diasuh dua keluarga malah lebih dekat dengan keluarga Reborn dan Luce bahkan memanggil Luce 'bunda' dan cenderung memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Byakuran makin memperumit perasaan Hibari yang merasa di nomor duakan oleh adiknya.

.

~Flashback end~

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, hermaprodite?"

"Maa, maa, jangan dingin begitu Kyouya-kun. Aku datang menjengukmu, aha, aku hanya sendiri kok." Yamamoto melihat kerutan di alis Hibari mengendur ketika dia bilang datang sendiri. "Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Tahu dari dia?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, Hibari malah balik bertanya.

"Ah..." Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, suasana terasa sangat kaku lebih dari biasanya. "Kau tahu Lirina di mana? Aku tak melihatnya beberapa hari ini."

"Tiap malam dia di sini."

"Berarti dia hampir tak pulang selain untuk ganti baju dan makan?" Yamamoto tak mendapat jawaban untuk kedua kalinya "Apa sudah ada donor?"

"Ada...entah siapa." jawaban menggantung. "Dokter bilang dia tak mau memberikan identitas."

"Kenapa dia memberimu jantungnya? Apa dia bosan hidup hingga mendonorkan jantungnya?" Yamamoto bingung, kenapa ada orang hidup yang mendonorkan jantungnya sendiri.

"Mana aku tahu, bukan urusanku." Hibari menyahut ketus.

"Lalu operasinya kapan?"

"Besok siang, meski tingkat keberhasilannya 50 persen."

"Berarti gagal dan berhasil sama besarnya. Yah lebih baik dicoba dari pada tidak sama sekali." Yamamoto tersenyum kecut. Dia tak mengira Hibari masih begitu tenang menghadapi semuanya. "Maa, maa, aku pulang dulu ya. Katakan pada Lin jika dia datang untuk ke rumahku. Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"Kau tak takut?" Hibari yang tengah membaca buku melirik anak perempuan yang bertopang dagu di tepi ranjangnya.

"Hm?"

"Operasimu besok."

"Tidak. Aku bukan pengecut." jawab Hibari dengan PDnya. "Setelah semua ini selesai, kita duel."

"Ieh?! Masih sempat mikir duel?!" anak itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan panik. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya ini mikir duel di saat begini. "Dasar maniak berantem. Kau pengaruh buruk untuk anak-anak."

"Heh, jangan berlagak kau sudah dewasa, bocah pendek."

"Skylark bego."

"Cengeng."

"Cute freak."

"Hermaprodite."

"Pemakan sayur."

"Hei, aku karnivora!" bantah Hibari kesal.

"Tapi kau kan nga terlalu suka daging."

"Awas kau sebut aku herbivora, kamikorosu!"

"I'll send you to hell first!" keduanya adu deathglare dan argumen, membuat Alaude dan istrinya saling tatap dan menghela nafas melihat mereka yang sebentar akur sebentar ribut.

"Duo bocah." desis Alaude.

.

********** ~Rin-X-Edden~ **********

.

Kedua raven cilik menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Kedua orang dewasa yang mendampingi mereka tengah pergi entah untuk apa dan mereka tampak tak keberatan ditinggal. Mereka memang bukan tipe anak yang akan merengek karena harus sendirian.

.

"Kyouya."

"Hm...?"

"Kau tak boleh mati ya."

"...tidak bisa dijamin." sahut Hibari seraya menggigit buah melon sebagai pencuci mulutnya. "Mati dan berhasil sama besar kemungkinannya."

"...Aku tak mau kau mati." Lirina tak lagi menyentuh makan malamnya. Niatnya makan sudah hilang. "Pokoknya kau harus hidup-uph!"

"Maksa sekali." Hibari menyumpal mulut Lirina dengan potongan melon. "Hermaprodite."

"...nyam...pokoknya janji ya!"

"Kalau aku mati?"

"Ya dikubur atau dikremasi, dong! Kalau dibiarin kan bisa busuk." jawab si raven cilik dengan polosnya.

.

PLAK!

.

"Auuu...hhh! Kenapa mukul?!" protes Lirina karena kepalanya nyut-nyutan oleh pukulan Hibari.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda!"

"Aku ngomong jujurrr!" Hibari mendesah pendek, anak satu ini memang nga bisa ditebak.

"Tadi Yamamoto Takeshi kemari. Apa benar kau tak pernah pulang?"

"Eh...pulang kok, ganti baju doang."

"Lalu? Kemana saja?"

"Les pelajaran."

"Terus?"

"Ke rumah paman Reborn dan bunda Luce."

"Terus?"

"Kalau terus-terus nga belok nabrak pembatas jembatan dan nyemplung ke sungai dong!"

.

PLAK!

.

"Dibilang jangan bercanda!" sekali lagi pukulan mengenai kepala Lirina, bahkan kali ini suaranya lebih keras. "Kau ini memang anak paman Fong!"

"Kalau bukan, mana mungkin mirip! Sakiiit!" keluh Lirina karena dia yakin kepalanya sudah benjol dan akan retak jika dipukul lagi di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kyouya..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh tanya tidak?" tanya Lirina saat mereka sedang nonton TV.

"Apa?"

"Kau...lebih suka aku jadi...temanmu atau adikmu?"

.

Hibari terdiam, ditatapnya Lirina dengan pandangan seakan ingin menguliti hidup-hidup. Lirina hanya tersenyum tipis mendapa reaksi itu dari Hibari.

.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur...aku lebih ingin menjadi temanmu."

"...CUKUP! jangan pernah meneruskannya."

"Baiklah. Aku harap operasimu besok akan lancar. Karena setelah kau sadar aku punya hadiah untukmu." Setelah itu Lirina pergi dari ruangan Hibari tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Hibari melempar piring-piring bekas makan mereka hingga berserakan dilantai.

"SIALAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU SEPERTI ITU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Akhirnya saat yang di nantikan datang juga, saat dimana operasi jantung Hibari dilakukan. Alaude tetap dengan ekspresi stoiknya meski dalam hati dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putranya. Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar operasi itu berhasil. Sementara Lirina tak terlihat di manapun meski Hibari terus mencari sepanjang lorong yang dilewati menuju ruang operasi.

.

'Apa dia sekolah?' batinnya

"Kau tak boleh mati Kyouya." Hibari tertegun, ia seperti mendengar suara adiknya. "Aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang skylark "Aku tak akan mati."

"Tentu saja." Hibari mendongak, menatap 2 dokter yang menangani operasinya. Sawada Ieyasu alias Giotto kakak dari Tsunayoshi dan Reborn. "Kyouya-kun akan bisa tumbuh normal setelah operasi ini selesai." Giotto tersenyum lembut sementara Reborn tetap diam.

.

Hibari tak ambil pusing dengan sikap ayah angkat adiknya. Setelah berganti pakaian untuk operasi, remaja itu berbaring pasrah di ranjang. Ia agak meringgis saat jarum suntik menusuk kulitnya, memberinya dosis obat tidur dan obat bius yang akan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa jam atau mungkin beberapa belas jam ke depan. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut, resah namun perlahan rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya, antara sadar dan tidak sadar ia melihat adiknya disampingnya, tersenyum menggenggam tangannya.

.

"Lin..."

'Aku disini...' akhirnya gelap pun menguasainya. 'Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kyou-nii...' Hibari tersenyum samar, tak ada lagi takut dan ragu dalam hatinya. Hanya satu yang dia tahu, dia akan tetap hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

.

.

.

.

8 jam kemudian

.

Lampu tanda operasi sedang berlangsung pun padam, Giotto dan Reborn keluar dengan wajah lelah dan penuh keringat. Mereka mengangguk tanda operasi telah berhasil. Seketika Sakura memeluk Alaude, tangisnya pecah antara bahagia dan haru.

.

"Masih perlu waktu untuk melihat hasilnya, mungkin selama beberapa waktu kedepan akan ada serangan ringan karena tubuh Kyouya-kun melakukan penyesuaian dengan jantung barunya." kata Giotto. "Aku rasa kalian harus berterimakasih pada Reborn karena dia lah yang membawa jantung dari pendonor kemari."

.

"Reborn." Sakura dan Alaude menghampiri laki-laki yang baru saja mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan jas putih panjang. "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa pendonornya?" tanya Alaude.

"..." Reborn menatap keduanya dengan pandangan nanar, ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya hingga merasakan rasa asin dan amis menguar di mulutnya.

"Kami harus berterimakasih pada...keluarganya karena telah-"

"Dia tak butuh itu!" bentak sang raven, kedua suami istri itu hanya bisa diam tak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu sedemikian marahnya. "Demi anak kalian aku telah merebut hidup seorang...anak, anak yang...meski hanya bisa bertahan beberapa tahun lagi..." tubuh dan suaranya gemetar menahan emosi, matanya memancarkan amarah, berkaca-kaca namun ia masih menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

"Apa maksudmu Reborn?"

"Siapa." tak usah dikatakan, mereka mengerti kelanjutan pertanyaan Alaude. Dengan kasar Reborn memberikan sebuah amplop coklat ukuran sedang ke pada Alaude kemudian pergi begitu saja. Alaude menatap amplop coklat yang diberikan Reborn padanya. Ia mendapati beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dengan clip dengan tulisan 'Data pendonor untuk pasien penderita gagal jantung : Kyouya Hibari.'

.

Dua halaman pertama berisi data putranya, Alaude membacanya dalam diam namun saat melihat lembar ke tiga seketika rona wajahnya mengeras. Nafasnya seakan menjadi berat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kertas-kertas di tangannya jatuh berserakan, membuat istrinya mengernyit kening karena sikap suaminya yang tidak biasa. Sakura memungut kertas-kertas itu dan ikut membacanya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menjerit- jerit histeris dan pingsan. Beberapa suster segera memeriksanya dan Alaude membawa istrinya ke kamar kosong untuk di tenangkan.

.

Dalam diam Alaude kembali membaca kertas yang tadi sempat membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri. Ditariknya nafas panjang agar merasa lebih tenang.

.

Nama Pendonor : Lirina Hibari/ Lirina Idniktha Gesso.

Tgl. Lahir : 24 Oktober.

Pendidikan : pelajar.

Gol. Darah : O, Rh : -

Orangtua :

Ayah : Hibari Kyo (Ling Wei Fong ), alm.

Ibu : Hibari Michiru (Matsumoto Michiru), alm.

Wali : Reborn del Cappo.

Saudara : Byakuran Gesso (saudara angkat).

Riwayat kesehatan :

- menderita anemia ringan.

- asma

- alergi daging sapi.

- alergi debu.

-pernah mengalami kebutaan dan lumpuh karena kanker otak saat usia 6 tahun.

- kanker otak stadium 3, pernah di operasi namun beberapa tahun setelahnya penyakit yang sama muncul lagi. Prediksi umur : usia 14.

-menjalani kemotherapi dan cuci darah sejak usia 5 tahun.

Organ yang disumbangkan : jantung.

.

Alaude bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau selama ada di Amerika keponakannya telah menjalani berbagai pengobatan dan terapi karena punya penyakit kanker. Tak ada yang memberi kabar padanya, maupun keluarganya. Anak itu selalu menelponnya dengan suara riang. Bahkan saat kembali ke Namimori keadaannya terlihat baik-baik saja atau kah dia yang kurang perhatian karena sibuk mengurus pengobatan putranya?

.

.

.

Alaude dan Sakura memasuki kamar jenazah rumah sakit Namimori dengan perasaan kacau. Sakura kembali menangis histeris saat melihat tubuh keponakannya terbujur tanpa nyawa di dalam sana berselimut kain putih. Tanpa peduli apapun, perempuan itu meraup tubuh mungil yang begitu dingin itu ke dalam pelukannya.

.

"Li..., kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Apa yang harus kami katakan pada kedua kakakmu?!" isak Sakura sambil memeluk keponakannya.

"Byakuran sudah tahu." jawab Alaude. "Anak ini...mengatakan lebih baik dia yang hanya bisa hidup sebentar yang mati duluan dibanding...Kyouya yang punya kesempatan hidup lama dengan jantung baru."

"A-Alaude, apa kita masih bisa mengubahnya? Aku tak ingin kehilangan satupun dari mereka!" Alaude menggeleng.

"Kyouya...akan sangat kecewa saat dia membuka mata nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah operasi Hibari masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Sakura dan Alaude hanya bisa bersabar karena beberapa kali anak mereka mengalami serangan ringan dan kejang. Hingga seminggu kemudian, Sakura terpekik saat merasakan gerakan dari tangan putranya yang ia genggam. Mukuro dan Byakuran yang saat itu datang menjenguk segera menghampiri sang skylark.

.

"K-kyouya, ini kaa-san nak!"

"Li...r...na..."

.

DEG! Semua terpana mendengar nama Lirina yang pertama di sebut sang skylark dalam igauannya. Saat mata itu terbuka, semua makin bingung harus menjawab apa jika Hibari menanyakan tentang adiknya. Sebuah desiran angin beraroma orange menyapa hidung Byakuran, membuat pemilik surai albino itu tersenyum miris.

.

"Ka...san..."

"i-iya...ibu di sini! Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau merasa tak nyaman?"

"Dimana di- oh, kau di sana rupanya." Sakura dan Alaude mengikuti pandangan mata Hibari, namun yang mereka lihat hanya jendela yang terbuka dan tirai yang melambai ditiup angin.

"A-apa yang kau lihat nak? Di sana tak ada seorang pun." kata sang ibu dengan bingung.

"Mungkinkah..." Mukuro menoleh pada Byakuran yang mengangguk pelan. "Kufufufufufu, ternyata memang ikut berpindah."

"Apa...maksudmu nanas?"

"Aw..., baru sadar kau sudah menyebalkan!" Mukuro berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. "Yah, tapi kumaafkan karena kau masih sakit."

"Aku tak butuh maaf darimu!"

"Kyouya kun, ada yang perasaan aneh atau apa yang kau rasakan dengan jantung barumu?

.

Hibari pun menatap Byakuran. Ada satu perasaan asing menjalar di dadanya saat menatap sang albino dan tahu dia ada di sisinya. Hangat, senang, bahkan jika saja ia sehat mungkin ia akan langsung melompat memeluknya. Namun Hibari merasa aneh, sejak kapan dia punya pikiran ngawur begitu padahal sebelumnya dia selalu ingin menghajar dan membunuh Byakuran saat melihat pemuda itu.

.

"Sangat baik." jawab Hibari kalem.

"Baguslah, Lin juga pasti akan senang." Hibari mengernyit kening, ucapan Byakuran seakan membuatnya ingin menangis. Hell! Dia tak pernah menangis sejak usia 4 tahun! "Semoga cepat sehat ya, Kyouya-kun."

.

Ketika Byakuran menghilang dari balik pintu, entah kenapa Hibari kembali merasakan perasaan asing, dadanya terasa sakit. Apa lagi ia melihat punggung lebar itu nampak bergetar, seperti kesepian karena kehilangan sesuatu.

.

Kesehatan Hibari segera pulih dengan cepat, bahkan serangan-serangan yang diperkirakan oleh dokter tak muncul bagaikan jantung baru itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Namun Alaude dan Sakura menemukan hal aneh dari anaknya yaitu kebiasaan yang hanya dimiliki keponakan mereka. Hibari terkadang terlihat bicara sendiri meski saat ada Byakuran hal itu seperti memperlihatkan mereka tengah ngobrol dengan seseorang. Tak ada seorangpun yang memberitahu Hibari bahwa jantung di tubuhnya adalah milik adiknya dan anehnya remaja itu tak pernah menanyakan perihal keberadaan Lirina seperti sang adik seakan selalu di sampingnya seperti dulu.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. last letter

Dear Kyouya,

.

Saat kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tak lagi ada di dunia sebagai adik ataupun temanmu. Aku harap kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Jujur sebagai adik aku khawatir dengan sikapmu yang tertutup dan sebagai teman aku kesal karena kau lebih mencintai kesendirianmu dibanding bergaul dengan yang lain. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan meski aku memilih tinggal dengan Byakuran-nii, aku tetap sayang padamu meski kau membenciku.

.

Lin ingin Kyou-nii tetap hidup karena nii-san punya kesempatan yang lebih besar dibanding Lin yang hanya bisa bertahan beberapa tahun lagi. Kyou-nii boleh marah padaku tapi tidak pada Byakuran-nii karena Lin yang minta agar tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang kondisiku.

.

Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup demi paman, bibi, juga Lin. Kyou-nii kuat kan? Kau selalu bilang seorang karnivora tak boleh lemah, harus bisa tetap bertahan bagaimana pun caranya. Dan sekarang itu yang harus kau buktikan padaku. Apa yang ada dalam tubuhmu sekarang adalah hadiahku sebagai temanmu. Dan doaku sebagai adik akan selalu menyertaimu hingga kapanpun.

.

Hope can see and meet you again in next life.

.

.

.

Dear Takeshi or Take-chi, Take-pyon, Take-chan, Yama-chi, Yama-chan...er...banyak sekali nama yang kubuat untukmu?! (O_o)a

.

Ow...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahumu tapi sungguh aku tak tidak bisa memilih namun akhirnya aku harus memilih seperti yang kau katakan dan aku memilih keduanya. Aku tetap seorang Gesso tapi aku serahkan nyawaku untuk Kyouya sebagai seorang Hibari. Aneh? Aku juga agak bingung menjelaskannya, itu terlalu...MEMBINGUNGKAN!

.

Nee Take-chan, terimakasih selalu jadi tempat curhatku. Gila-gilaan bersamaku, meski kau selalu menyebutku 'adik kecil'...KAU SAHABATKU YANG PALIIIIIIIIIING BAIIIIIIIIK SEDUNIA! 5 jempol untukmu -satunya minta aja dari Kyouya tapi awas digigit! XD

.

Sungguh, jangan lupakan aku ya?! Ini cuma harapan, tapi aku harap jika aku reinkarnasi aku bisa jadi anak salah satu dari kalian -kau dan Kyouya maksudnya. Hoe, jangan nangis ya! Cowok nga boleh cengeng dan tolong liat sikon agar Hayato tak melemparimu dengan mercon atau buku tiap hari. Sampaikan juga terimakasih dan permintaan maafku untuk ayahmu dan yang lain! X(

.

Bye-bye Take-chi!

.

.

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Hibari membaca surat terakhir dari Lirina. Yamamoto kini ada bersamanya, menangis dalam diam karena kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya.

.

"Dia bilang jangan nangis kan, herbivore?"

"Haha,hiks, ugh...maaf...tak bisa di tahan..."

"Herbivore..."

"Aku tak sangka dia akan melakukan hal gila begini."

.

Remaja bersurai raven itu memilih menyimpan semua surat tadi bersama semua dokumen milik adiknya. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa protes, marah, apa lagi menangis. Saat membuka mata setelah operasi dia sadar ada yang beda dengan wujud Lirina namun dia belum tahu kalau yang ada di sisinya selama ini adalah roh. 54 hari telah berlalu pasca operasi, roh adiknya telah tak terlihat di hari ke 49. Sementara Byakuran yang bilang ingin menenangkan diri hilang entah kemana.

.

Hibari menyentuh dada kirinya, jantung yang kini ada dalam dirinya adalah milik adiknya. Itu artinya nyawa adiknya ada dalam dirinya kan? Hibari tersenyum mendengarkan irama jantung dalam tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak terasa asing seakan jantung itu memang miliknya sendiri. Ah...ini memang miliknya... Lirina adalah adiknya yang berarti apapun milik anak itu adalah miliknya juga.

.

'Pada akhirnya, kau tetap kembali padaku apapun alasannya.'

.

.

The End

.

Edden : hahaha, saiia kembali...! Berapa lama aku menghilang?

Ziho : 4 bulan?

Rin : 6 bulan jika secara tepatnya. Dan...buat apa chapter gaje ini?

Edden : tambahan, ehehehe

Rin : seperti biasa, nga guna *lanjutin tidur*


End file.
